The Perfect Number
by 123justafan
Summary: Raj thought the perfect number was 5318008, Sheldon maintained it was 73, but Penny and Leonard knew it was much less. L/P centric. Takes off from where The Kimchi Cornhusker Connection left off. Read it if you like. References will be made.
1. Chapter 1

**This story picks up where The Kimchi Cornhusker Connection left off. Read it if you loke. References will be made**

**I Own Nothing**

Leonard was sitting at the lunch table with Howard, Sheldon, and Raj trying to figure out when the Star Trek Movie would come out on Blue Ray considering that they had all missed it in the theaters because of their Korea trip.

Howard looked up at Leonard and asked, "Leonard, Bernadette wants to know when that fiancé of yours is going to stop by the company Doc and get checked out for that neurotoxin business. How has she been anyway"?

Leonard pushed his salad around on his plate, "She seems pretty good, short of breath coming up the stairs a bit but who isn't? I'll remind her at dinner tonight. You coming over"?

Raj looked over, "I'll be there if you can get her to stop ordering that Kimchi. The smell is really off putting".

Sheldon said, "You know, Kimchi is the national dish of South Korea. They had to make special rations for the Korean Army".

Howard said, "Yeah, great. The stuff still stinks".

Penny was just finishing up picking up a tip from her last table. She looked at it and shrugged. The shine had come off the novelty of being back in Pasadena and the Cheese Cake Factory had returned to the hum drum bustle that she had known all too well. The only thing she was excited about was dinner tonight with the guys. She had not gotten over the feeling of being with her friends and her fiancé Leonard. Fiancé…... That was a word that always sounded odd to her. It wasn't a word that she ever thought she would be associated with. And even if she was, she thought she certainly wouldn't use it.

As it turned out, it was a word that she absolutely loved. She would introduce Leonard to the most casual acquaintance just to hear the words "my fiancé Leonard". She loved saying them and she loved hearing the words coming out of her mouth. She couldn't wait to get home.

Sheldon and Leonard were driving home from the university. Sheldon brought up a topic that was on his mind that he was not sure how Leonard would react. "Leonard, now that you and Penny are officially engaged"….

Leonard questioned, "Officially engaged? Sheldon, what is that supposed to mean… Officially engaged… couldn't you just refer to us as engaged"?

Sheldon tried to clarify the topic. "Leonard, the two of you have been a pair bonded couple for six years, it is only very recently that it has become official".

Leonard was now confused, "We have only been a couple for just short of two years. And that is not even a continuous two years. How do you come up with six"?

Sheldon was now becoming exasperated. "Leonard, on the very first day you met Penny, you were convinced that you would have smart and beautiful babies. Whatever and whenever the circumstances and events were that either brought you together or broke you apart are irrelevant. To all observers either casual or intimate, you two have been destined to come to this inevitable end".

Leonard just gave in at this point. "Fine, Sheldon, what is on your mind now that Penny and I are OFFICIALLY engaged"?

Sheldon smiled at once again prevailing in an argument. "Yes… well… now that you are officially engaged, we will need to discuss changes to the roommate agreement"….

Penny was humming one of the country songs she had heard on the radio on the way home as she tidied up the apartment. She had taken to keeping things a little more organized since the engagement night at Stewart's store. She figured it would be good practice. As different as Leonard and Sheldon were, Leonard was still a little persnickety about things being in their place. When Leonard walked in the door, she got a big smile on her face. "Hi Honey, how was work"?

Leonard walked over to the fridge and got out two waters and handed one to Penny. He sat down on the couch and said, "Work was fine but on the way home, Sheldon said we needed to DISCUSS changes that needed to be made to the roommate agreement".

Penny sat down next to Leonard and put her arm on the couch behind him and started to play with the hair on the back of his head. "That Wackadoodle never DISCUSSED anything in his whole life. What does Professor Fussy Face want to talk about"?

Leonard smiled at Penny's remark. "I have no clue. Hey… Howard asked a question at lunch today about you going over to Bernadette's company physician and getting checked out for that neurotoxin thing. Did you ever do that"?

Penny scrunched her nose. "Nah, I keep putting it off. I should go though, I've been a bit winded lately and I'm tired a bunch. I'll call her and set it up. You know, I can't understand why you have put up with all that Crap from Sheldon and with that roommate agreement all these years".

Leonard took a drink of water and pulled Penny closer for a hug, "I don't know, it just seems easier than trying to fight it. It's like swimming in the ocean, another activity that I don't really like much and avoid like the plague. You get caught in a rip tide and it just sucks you out into the deep water and you get exhausted and then you die".

Penny gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey… I can think of at least one time you were Ok with swimming in the ocean. Anyway…., I think that if you do sign something again you should fight for more stuff that you want. Don't let him get away with it always being his way".

Leonard chuckled. "That one time had very little swimming associated with it and we could have died. And as far as the roommate agreement, you just want me to get rid of the Penny specific section, don't you"?

Penny hit him with a throw pillow. "Sure, NOW you're Mister Observant"!

Leonard picked up the pillow and threw it back at her. "That's Doctor Observant to you Missy".

After they had dinner, Leonard was cleaning the dishes as Penny went over to Bernadette. "Hey Bernadette, Leonard tells me that you are getting all Naggy on Howard's ass about me not seeing your Doctor for that neurothing"?

Bernadette was clearing her own dishes. "Well, Penny, I just think we should try and make sure that you got the right treatment. Things seem to have been better lately. I just think you should get checked out to make sure there aren't any lasting effects. I can get you in tomorrow if you can make it".

Penny shrugged and looked at Leonard. "OK, OK, the morning is better for me, I'm working late tomorrow. See you then". She turned to Leonard, "Happy now? I'll see him tomorrow".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Now lets see what we can do to throw in a little twist. I own nothing.**

Penny woke up early because she was going to have that physical where Bernadette worked. She reached behind her to find Leonard's arm to pull him closer. She felt a little cold and wanted to feel the warmth of him next to her. She kept reaching around, but he wasn't there.

Penny groggily came out of the bedroom. Leonard was already out of the shower and had made coffee and toast. As she made her way to the dining table, he handed her a cup. "Morning Love Bug. Ready to tilt at whatever windmills come your way"?

Penny looked at Leonard through half closed eyes and with a big yawn, said, "shut up" then gave him a kiss. "I don't even know why I'm going. I'm fine just a little tired, that's all".

Leonard smiled a sympathetic smile. "Better safe than sorry, gotta go before Sheldon has a hissy fit". He then gave Penny a kiss on the forehead as she sipped her coffee.

Penny scrunched her nose up in an effort to kiss him back. "Bye Honey, have a good day." She got into the shower and put the water on pretty warm. She was in the shower for a while just thinking of how her life was changing. When she thought she had enough, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. When she hit the cool air of the bedroom, her heart started to race and she felt a little light headed. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands.

She hadn't felt this way since Korea. After a while, she felt better and decided she should get dressed and get going. She picked out a cute casual outfit because she thought she would ask Bernadette out for lunch. She was scheduled for the dinner shift so her afternoon would be free.

Bernadette was in her lab working with more of the bacteria from Korea when she heard a knock on the lab doorframe.

It was Penny. "OK Bernadette, I'm here. Now, where's this Doctor you want me to see"?

Bernadette looked up with her ever present smiling face. "Just a minute Penny, I'll be right with you, let me wash my hands".

Penny was getting a little nervous. She really didn't like doctors she didn't know. Bernadette said he would want to do a complete physical to get a baseline and she wasn't that fond of needles.

Bernadette was finished. "OK, let's get going, his office is right down the hall".

As they walked, Penny asked, Bernadette, "Do you really think this neurotoxithingy is still a problem"?

Bernadette thought for a second, "Well, it's probably not a big risk if you haven't had any problems, let's let Dr. Johnson tell us. Do you mind if I'm there with you"?

Penny smiled, "no, you can fill him in on anything I miss".

They came to the Employee Health office and Bernadette knocked on the door. "Dr. Johnson"?

A middle aged tall thin slightly graying man leaned back in his chair and greeted her. "Bernadette, you know better, call me John. Is this the young lady you were telling me about"?

Bernadette smiled, "yes John, this is Penny, she may have been exposed over a month ago. Just before we got back, she was given a dose of standard botulinum antitoxin just as a precaution".

Dr. Johnson greeted them both. "Come on in and have a seat Penny, I'm sure that Bernadette has told you that we have synthesized an antitoxin specific to this bacteria".

Penny shook his hand and sat down. "Yes she has. I don't know if we really need to do this. But Bernadette seems to think it would be a good idea".

Dr. Johnson sat down with Penny and Bernadette in an exam room. "First, we will take some blood and a urine sample. After that, I would like to ask you if you have had any symptoms recently, and what they might have been. Keep in mind, we are most concerned about difficulty breathing, heart palpitations and gastrointestinal difficulties".

A nurse came in to take the blood and Penny gave a urine sample. "OK, Doctor, I'm sure Bernie has told you that I had a few spells of heart palpitations, and I passed out and couldn't catch my breath a few times and then I was nauseous for a while. I never had diarrhea. It all seemed to start shortly after I got there. Things calmed down recently and the only thing lately is a little short of breath occasionally… OH… and this morning I was light headed getting out of the shower".

Dr. Johnson looked a little concerned. "Light headed? How exactly"?

Penny tried to remember the details. "Well, I had the shower on pretty hot for a while and then when I got out, and went into the bedroom with the cool air, my heart started to race and I thought I was gonna pass out. So I just sat on the bed until I felt better. I have been awful tired lately. I can't seem to get enough sleep. And let me tell you, I have NEVER had a problem with sleep".

Dr. Johnson seemed to be a little calmer. "Well, that's really not bad, I don't think we have anything to worry about there. Any times when you seem to have a spasm in your diaphragm? That's the muscle that helps you breathe".

Penny chuckled. "Not since we got back, the last time that happened I was kicked right here". She pointed to that place just below her breast bone.

Dr. John nodded, "Yeah, that will do it. Why don't you hop up and we will take a look". Dr. Johnson asked Bernadette to wait outside.

Penny undressed and put on one of those flimsy exam gowns and got up on the exam table. Dr. Johnson did a standard examination and the nurse brought in the lab work results. Dr. Johnson looked a little concerned.

Penny picked up on his expression and asked in her best Bogart voice, "Give it to me straight Doc, I can take it".

Dr. Johnson smiled back at her. "Very funny, Penny, but seriously, when did you get the dose of antitoxin, and how long have you been pregnant"?

**A/N: OK, maybe that was predictable. But, I promise it will not stay standard.**


	3. Chapter 3

Penny's eyes immediately got huge. "WHAT?... I'm not PREGNANT!... I just got ENGAGED!... I CAN'T be PREGNANT"!

Dr. Johnson was a little surprised by this response. "Well, the urine screen says you are. Part of the blood work is a Quantitative HCG. That is the definitive test. That test should be completed by the reference lab early tomorrow.

Penny started to look around and started to fidget. "Ohmygod…Ohmygod…Ohmygod…. What…when…how"… Penny then started to hyperventilate. "I can't breathe…. It's too hot in here… I need some air"… She started to fan herself with her hands…, and then passed out.

Dr. Johnson was surprised, he had not seen this emotional of a reaction in a patient in quite some time. He grabbed Penny before she fell off the exam table and laid her back. He called the nurse for assistance.

The nurse came running past Bernadette and into the room that Penny was in. Dr. Johnson was listening to Penny's heart. "Get a cold compress and raise her legs". The nurse did as she was told and Dr. Johnson took Penny's blood pressure. Her respiration was back to normal, her heart rate was regular and her blood pressure was fine. The crisis was passed.

Penny started to come awake. "Phew… what happened"?

Dr. Johnson was sitting on a stool next to her. "You, young lady, get a prize for making the biggest ruckus we have had here in years".

Penny sat up, "No thanks, I think I have all the prizes I need right here". She held a hand over her stomach.

Dr. Johnson smiled at Penny. "I think we have figured out what your symptoms have been caused by. You have had a dose of antitoxin and we could give you the specific antitoxin. However, I would like to discuss that with your personal physician before we do".

Penny looked at him. "I don't have an OB Doctor, and my GYN will not treat pregnancies".

Dr. Johnson replied. "Well, I think I can help with that. My wife, Dr. Wendy Johnson is an OB/GYN and I think I can get you in. I'll give you her contact information and I will tell her to be expecting a call if that is fine with you".

Penny smiled but had a far off look in her eyes. "Thank you Dr. Johnson. Can I go now"?

Dr. Johnson gave Penny his wife's contact information. "Sure, you get ready and I will let Bernadette know that you will be right out".

Penny got dressed. All of a sudden the world seemed to be spinning way too fast. All her insecurities, hesitations, and fears started to creep back in.

* * *

Bernadette was sitting in the waiting area when Penny came out. She jumped up. "Penny, what happened? Everyone was running around. Are you OK? Did they give you the antitoxin"?

Penny was brought out of her thoughts by Bernadette's questions. "Huh? No, they didn't want to do it just yet. I'm fine. Hey, do you want to go to lunch"?

Bernadette smiled. "Sure, just let me tell the others in the lab that I'm going. Where do you want to go? Cheese Cake Factory"?

Penny just looked at her. "Please…, I have to go there later to work. Let's go to the Olive Garden. It's just down the road".

* * *

The two blondes were seated in a corner boot at the Olive Garden. They both ordered a soup and salad with bread sticks. When the waiter came to ask for drinks, Bernadette ordered a house White Wine. When Penny was asked, she responded. "Umm…. Just some water with lemon please". The waiter went off to get their drinks.

Bernadette looked at Penny. "Just water? Penny, you have enough time before your shift to have a glass of wine".

Penny looked up. "Yeah, I know, it's just that Leonard and I had some wine last night and I'm just not in the mood".

Bernadette noticed that Penny was a little down and wanted to perk her friend up. "Penny, not in the mood for wine, I never thought I would see the day".

Penny giggled. "Yeah, right? But that's the way the wind blows".

At that point, Penny thought she better change the subject so she started to chat about being engaged, and Leonard having a little problem with Sheldon. Just general girly stuff. It was helping her mood and they had a nice lunch. It was really nice to have such a caring friend.

Penny thought over what had happened this morning and decided to ask Bernadette a question. "Bernadette, when you got married, how big a change was it for you? I mean in your 'self' time, do you think that you lost something? Having to take care of Howard? Let's face it, his mother treats him like he's still ten years old. Taking care of someone else is such a responsibility".

Bernadette could see that something was bothering her friend. "Penny, it may look that way from your point of view, but Howie is really a good husband. Sure he needs some direction sometimes, sometimes a LOT of direction, but he really tries to be a partner. Is there something going on with you and Leonard"?

Penny looked down. "No…. Maybe…Yes… I don't know… It's just that this morning"…..

Bernadette was now concerned. "Penny, what is it"?

Penny was hesitant, she didn't know if she should tell Bernadette before Leonard. "It's just that, this morning with the Doctor"….

Bernadette was now getting upset. "Penny, WHAT HAPPENED"? Are you alright?

Penny was very quiet. "Bernadette, He told me I'm pregnant". She was now wringing her hands.

Bernadette's eyes lit up. "Penny, that's FANTASTIC!. And gave her the biggest hug…..

Penny was so happy to get the reassurance, she smiled. "It is ….isn't it…. But this is such a change, so much more than just being engaged. That's a big step. Then there's planning a wedding…, and then living together…, and then getting married… This is all going so fast… What am I going to do"…

Bernadette just gave her a Hug. "Oh, Honey, It'll be fine. Leonard will be so excited. And Amy and I will help. This will be great, you'll see".

Penny sighed. "Yeah…., fine"… Leonard…., How am I going to telllll... Leonard"…..


	4. Chapter 4

**I own Nothing**

Penny was at work getting drinks ready for a couple in a corner booth. The evening was moving slowly and she couldn't stop thinking of the Doctor visit and how she was going to tell Leonard. The couple was holding hands across the table happily talking and smiling the whole time. The woman was pregnant probably six months along judging from the size of her bump. Penny instinctively put her hand on her stomach. She looked down to notice that she was gently rubbing her stomach. She delivered the drinks and went to take another order, but now she had a smile on her face.

The night went by as all the others. The tips were pretty good. She was asked to take a bar shift so she wouldn't get home until after 1:00 AM. She had called Leonard to tell him that she would be late and to just sleep at his place. This was something they did often before the expedition but this would be the first night apart since. She didn't like it but he had to get up early for work and she didn't want to keep him up.

As she drove home she thought about the doctor visit and the cute couple she had served. She was excited but nervous about telling Leonard. This was certainly something they were not expecting. She trudged up to the fourth floor and went into 4B, dropped her bag on the couch and kicked off her shoes.

* * *

She went to brush her teeth and found Leonard sound asleep in bed. She smiled and quickly finished getting ready for bed. She crawled in next to Leonard and snuggled as close as she could. Later this morning, the Doctor's office would call and say for sure if she was pregnant.

As he laid snuggled close, Leonard, in his sleep and probably by habit, put his arm around Penny's waist resting his hand just below her navel. Penny smiled covered his hand with hers and went off to sleep feeling safe and loved.

* * *

Leonard woke to find Penny sleeping with her head nestled on his chest using his shoulder as a pillow. She had her arm around his waist and was breathing deeply. She was sound asleep. He needed to get up for work but didn't want to wake her because she had a late night. Leonard made small movements trying to slide out. When Penny yawned and turned over, she was mumbling something that Leonard thought sounded like -ove-aby-. Usually she called him Sweetie or Honey, but occasionally Penny would call him baby. He figured she must have been having quite a dream. He replied to her "love you too baby".

He needed to go to 4A to get ready for work. He came over last night after trying to sleep alone in his room but couldn't. He kept reaching over to find an empty spot next to him. Leonard looked down at Penny, bent over and kissed her gently on the side of her head and went off to collect Sheldon.

* * *

Penny woke up and reached for Leonard. She felt the bed was cold. He had left a while ago. She smiled, thinking how she had asked him to sleep without her and he couldn't. She looked at the alarm clock and it said 10:00. Just then her phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello, yes this is Penny".

The person on the other end of the line responded, "Hi Penny, we met yesterday, I'm Dr. Johnson's nurse. He wanted me to call you back and give you the results of the blood work".

Penny gasped. This was the phone call she was waiting for with both apprehension and excitement. "Is everything OK? Am I pregnant?

The nurse seemed excited on the other end. "Well, you probably don't understand, but we don't get that much excitement in the employee health department. Yesterday was really something".

Penny was biting her lower lip thinking, "_come on, what are the results_".

The nurse continued, "The results came back normal, you are perfectly healthy. And, you ARE pregnant. The confirmatory test came back positive, and it is a high result, so you have been for at least a while. We will mail the results so you can follow up with your personal physician".

Penny just squeaked out, "thank you, please send them to me". Penny then took one of the pillows and hugged it. Thinking to herself_, l have to tell Leonard, but how, I want this to be special_.

Penny could hardly believe it. She was going to have a baby…. Leonard's baby….. A little nerd or nerdette. She had to figure a way to tell him. She didn't want to just come out and say it.

She thought about how to tell Leonard, all the time thinking how good a Dad he would be. Probably a little overboard considering how cold and analytic his own childhood was. She then had a brain storm. She hopped in the car and went down to the mall. She needed to pick up some special items.

* * *

Penny raced around the mall, first to a toy store and then to a book store. She picked up plush dolls of Superman, Flash, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Cat Woman and Hello Kittty. Then she went to the book store and picked up some baby physics books like Baby Einstein, Things That Go and Water Water Everywhere. She came home and set them all in the corner by the dining table. Finally, she went to her closet and got out her 101 Totally Cool Science Experiments for Kids.

She had just enough time to put on a pot of spaghetti and slice some Italian bread.

* * *

Leonard came in from work and the first thing he noticed was the smell of the sauce on the stove. "Mmmmm, something smells great. What's the occasion"?

Penny was stirring the sauce and said. "Nothing special, I just thought we could have a quiet night considering we didn't see each other last night. You can set the table if you like".

Leonard walked over behind the island and got some plates. He leaned over and gave Penny a kiss. "This is great, thank you. Hey, you never told me what happened at the Doctor's visit. Did you get the antitoxin"?

Penny put the pasta into the boiling water. "Nope, he wanted to talk to my personal physician first and then did some blood tests".

Leonard looked concerned. "That sounds serious. I didn't know you even had a personal physician". He then went over toward the table walking behind Penny.

Penny answered. "Yeah, that's what I told him. I guess I'm gonna have to get one".

Leonard put the plates on the table and noticed all the toys on the corner. "What's all this stuff, it looks like you're setting up the place as a nursery for nerds".

Penny just smiled and looked at Leonard. "Uh huh".

Leonard smiled back. "Seriously, what's all the stuff for"?

Penny's smile was wider now. "Think it through Leonard".

Leonard's eyes got wide. "Oh my GOD, your PREGNANT".

Penny stood back from the stove with both hands on her stomach. "Uh Huh". She then held out her arms beckoning Leonard to come and give her a hug.

Leonard looked at her..."Oh mmy… god,... You're pregnant"... He then fainted.

Penny stood in shock... and said to the empty room... "Huh... Must run in the family"...


	5. Chapter 5

**You are too kind with your reviews. I still own nothing**

Penny rushed over and bent down to Leonard. "Leonard, honey, at you OK? I'll get your inhaler".

Leonard looked up at Penny. " Uhh... Yeah... Fine... Pregnant... Baby... Don't need…. I'm Fine….."

Penny giggled. "Oh... Sweetie... Let's get you up and over to the couch". Penny deposited Leonard on the couch and went to tend to the pasta. She drained the pasta, made up two plates with sauce and placed them on the table with some sliced bread. Leonard was just sitting on the couch staring blankly ahead.

Leonard looked around. "what... what happened"?

Penny smiled over at him. "You fainted Sweetie... Are you OK?... Do you want some dinner? Some water? Wine"?

Leonard got up from the couch and made his way to the table. "Pregnant... um... no... I'm fine... Water is fine".

They sat and ate. Penny was intently watching Leonard who was very quiet. "Sweetie, you're starting to scare me. Are you OK? You need to talk to me".

Leonard reached over and took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Penny, this is SO GREAT. I love you so much. I'm so happy, you have no idea. You are so beautiful".

Penny let out the breath she was holding. "Gee, thanks Hon, but you may want to hold that opinion for when I'm as big as a house".

Leonard kept looking deeply into her eyes. "You will be the most beautiful house on the street".

Penny got up went over to Leonard, sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and the two of them kissed. When the two of them broke apart, Leonard asked, "So…, what's next"?

Penny took his hands, led him to the couch and sat down. "Leonard, I'm not exactly an expert at this so I guess I need to get a Doctor. The Doctor from Bernadette's work gave me the number of an OB/GYN. It happens to be his wife. I guess I'll start there. I'll give her office a call in the morning".

Leonard smiled. "Fair enough, what would you…., as he waved his hands over her stomach…., like to do for the rest of the evening"?

Penny hit him playfully in the arm. "WE…., as she waved her hands over her stomach…., would like to watch Sex in the City while YOU rub my feet".

Leonard put the DVD into the player and sat down at one end of the couch. He then took Penny's feet into his lap and started to massage one. Between the background noise of the movie, which they had watched countless times, and the repetitive motion of massaging Penny's feet, Leonard started to get lost in his thoughts. What would it be like to be a father? What would be expected of him? Expected by his child, or his wife. They had just gotten engaged. He knew Penny was ready for that step, she had asked him after all. He knew that being engaged was an enormous leap for her. He had expected their engagement would be long. One that would not put pressure on Penny. He expected at some point moving in together, planning a wedding, being married for some time and then, when they were ready, then they would start a family. This was starting the plan backwards. There was so much they still needed to talk about.

Penny sat half watching the movie, half watching Leonard. She saw him deep in concentration. He always had that same look when he was working at his desk when she would come over. She wondered what he was thinking about, was it her, was it the baby, was he thinking of how different things will be? "Hey... now you will have something to talk to Sheldon about on the way to work tomorrow".

Leonard looked up, "mmm, what? Oh... yeah... Sheldon... I guess the roommate agreement WILL need a little modification". Leonard put Penny's feet down and moved so he was sitting with Penny resting on his chest with his arms around her to finish the movie.

When the movie ended, they got up and went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Leonard was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Penny wash her makeup off. He always thought she was beautiful, but he especially liked it when she had no makeup on. There was no show, no pretense, no attempt to impress.

She was standing in front of the mirror wearing her hello kitty shorts and a pink camisole, putting her hair up in a loose bun when she turned sideways and put her hand on her stomach. She raised her top to see if you could tell if she was pregnant. There was little chance, she couldn't be far along, they were only back a few weeks. She was happy for the news, but she couldn't help but think how different things were going to be. This was definitely not how she or even Leonard would have planned to start a family. She still hadn't made anything of her dreams of acting, she didn't know how far her new college career would go, they weren't even married yet. They hadn't even started to discuss when to GET married. The only thing that felt right in her life at this moment was that she was sure she loved Leonard. And this could ruin everything.

Leonard thought she was just so cute, and he had a wide grin on his face when Penny looked over at him. Penny looked over and saw the grin. She picked up the towel she dried her face with and threw it at him. "Shut up"! She yelled, "I know it's too early, but I wanted to see. I think right here". Pointing to her stomach.

Leonard walked in and put both arms around her. Wherever you want Honey, wherever you want". We should really talk about how this is going to ...

Penny broke their embrace and walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "Leonard, could we just not talk about it right now"?

Leonard looked out at her. "Penny...we"...

Penny looked down at her feet and started wringing her hands. "Leonnnard, pleease. Not tonight. Yes, we should talk, and of course we will. But, not tonight. Tonight I just want to be a happy engaged couple. I just want you to hold me, and I want to make love to you and have no worries.

Leonard came over to Penny, sat down, took her in his arms and moved them to the center of the bed. Leonard softly yet passionately kissed her. Penny turned them over so she was on top and removed her camisole. She leaned in and kissed Leonard and then started to nibble on his ear lobe. Leonard turned them over and removed his t-shirt, and her shorts and his boxers. He then kissed her first on the lips, then her neck then moving down to her breasts, finally to her stomach where he placed soft tender kisses. Penny placed her hands on both sides of his head, brought his lips up to hers, then turned them over to be on top and their night of love began.

When they were finished, Leonard went to get their pajamas. Penny asked him not to so he snuggled behind Penny, wrapped her in his arms and they slept. All the thoughts of how things were changing would wait for another day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Still own nothing**

As the morning came upon them, Penny and Leonard woke in the same position as when they fell to sleep.

Penny turned to face Leonard and kissed him to wake him. "Morning Sweetie, time to wake up". She turned and got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to make coffee.

Leonard followed a short time later after getting ready for work. "What has you up so early this morning", as he poured a bowl of cereal?

Penny poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Leonard. "I have to call the Doctor's office and set up an appointment. And considering I have the Preevening shift today, I thought I would do it first thing".

Leonard took a sip of coffee. "That sounds like a good idea. Um… I know you don't want to talk about it but… How, or better yet, when are we going to tell the guys about this"?

Penny looked over at him. "Leonard, I'm fine with this, I just wanted to have one night. One night when the whole world wasn't trying to spin off its axis".

Leonard smiled. "Very good"!

Penny smiled. "Shut up. Things are changing so fast. We'll know more after the Doctor's appointment…. We can tell them…, go ahead. They're your friends, tell them…. I can tell Bernadette and Amy. Maybe I can get them together at lunch. If we just tell them casually, maybe they won't make a big deal about it".

Leonard looked concerned. "First off, they're OUR friends and second, it IS a BIG DEAL! Are you sure you're OK with this?

Penny was starting to get agitated. "Leonard, I'M fine, WE'RE fine, please just let it go. We don't know any details like due date or anything, it's still early. Just mention it at lunch and see where it goes. It'll make it easier than bringing it up at dinner. Are we having Thai tonight"?

Leonard calmed down a bit. "OK, OK, I get it…. casual, sure. According to the Sheldonian calendar, it is Thai tonight. Why? Would you like something else"?

Penny frowned. "Nah, that's fine. I was just wanting some Kimchi".

Leonard Giggled. "That should surly take the focus off, that stuff stinks! Cravings already"?

Penny just looked at him. "Good Bye Leonard"…. Leonard went to get Sheldon for work after giving Penny a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

Sheldon was waiting just inside the door of 4A as Leonard came in. "Leonard, if you are going to continue with spending the majority of your nights at Penny's, we are going to have to include a delay time in the roommate agreement to compensate for your added tardiness in departing for work".

Leonard walked over to pick up his bag from his desk. "Hold that thought, I'm sure there will be a few more modifications we need to make. Let's get going".

* * *

Penny picked up the phone and called Dr. Wendy Johnson's office. The Office Manager answered. "Hello, Dr. Johnson's office, this is Katie, how may I help you"?

Penny was a little nervous. "Hi, my name is Penny and I was referred to Dr. Johnson by Dr. Johnson…. Dr. Johnson wanted me to make an appointment with Dr. Johnson because I am pregnant and Dr. Johnson wanted to talk to my personal physician before I got some treatment and I was hoping Dr. Johnson would be my personal physician that Dr. Johnson could speak to".

Katie was more than a little confused. "Are you telling me that Dr. Johnson referred you so she could talk to herself because you are pregnant"?

Penny was apologetic. "No… not your Dr. Johnson, Well yes, I would like your Dr. Johnson to be my personal physician because I am pregnant, but my Dr. Johnson…, well it's really not my Dr. Johnson,… it's really Bernadette's Dr. Johnson. Anyway, I would like to make an appointment with your Dr. Johnson, because I am pregnant, so my Dr. Johnson can talk to your Dr. Johnson".

Katie was trying to connect the dots. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that you are pregnant, and certainly Dr. Johnson can help with that, but who is Bernadette and what is the first name of her Dr. Johnson"?

Penny was embarrassed beyond belief. "Oh I'm SO sorry. Bernadette is my friend and Dr. Johnson is the Employee Health Physician at her work. His name is Dr. John Johnson".

Katie was relieved. "Oh thank goodness that is over with. Let me check….. yes, we have a note here from Dr. Johnson, well, Bernadette's Dr. Johnson, that we should be expecting a call from you. We have had a cancellation and have an opening in two days. Is that OK"?

Penny was now relieved. "Yes, that would be fine, see you then." At that point, considering that she had the phone out, Penny made lunch plans with Bernadette and Amy.

* * *

Amy and Bernadette came to the Café where Penny had made reservations. Penny was already seated and looking over the menu sipping on a glass of Cranberry Juice.

Amy sat down and looked over. "I see we are drinking Cosmos this afternoon"? Bernadette just sat down and smiled, fully aware that Penny was pregnant.

Penny smiled. "Actually, just Cranberry Juice".

Amy then responded. "Oh, are we suffering from fires down below? You know, Penny, it is really just a myth that you can cure a UTI with Cranberry Juice".

Bernadette saw this conversation was going nowhere. "So, what's good on the menu"?

Penny said, "You know, for a supposedly New Wave Oriental Café, you would think they would have some Kimchi"…..

Bernadette looked over the menu. "Penny, haven't you had your fill of that stuff? We think that may be the source of your symptoms".

Penny looked over her menu at Bernadette. "Yeah well, your Doctor friend seems to think there is a different source of the symptoms and it has nothing to do with Cabbage. And Hey…. I happen to really like that stuff. I've been craving it".

Amy looked at the two of her friends. "Cranberry Juice in the afternoon with lunch instead of a cocktail, craving fermented cabbage….. Penny, are you pregnant"?

Penny had a small grin on her face. "Actually, that's what I called you to have lunch for…. I'm going to have a baby"!

The two biologists got up and gave Penny a hug. "Congratulations"!

Amy was beaming. "Does Leonard know"?

Penny responded. "Of course he knows. He's going to tell the guys at lunch. We thought it would be more personal this way and less awkward. You know, each of us telling our Homies"….

* * *

The four guys sat at a table in the cafeteria discussing how a race of alien transforming robots could possibly reproduce sexually, when Leonard interrupted the conversation. "Speaking of reproducing sexually, Penny and I are going to have a baby".

Howard responded, "That's great buddy, I guess that 'How-To' manual I gave you worked out Ok".

Raj started to cry. "I'm so happy for you both"

Sheldon looked at Leonard in disbelief. "This is in full violation of the roommate agreement. This will have to be taken up at the next scheduled monthly meeting".

Leonard just looked at Sheldon in disbelief. "Yeah, Sheldon, put it on the agenda".


	7. Chapter 7

**Little twist. Own nothing**

Leonard came out of the bathroom, bent over at the side of the bed and gave Penny a kiss. "C'mon Honey, you need to get up, you have your Doctor's appointment this morning. Penny had been having a harder and harder time staying awake lately. She seemed to be tired all the time. She also had an appetite that… if you had an appendage near food she was interested in…, you could easily lose a finger. Fortunately, the group had decided that they were not all that interested in the many tastes and varieties of Kimchi which it turns out, include soup and pancakes.

Penny grunted and dragged herself out of the bed and into the bathroom. She had the day off, but needed to get put together because it was the first visit and she wanted to make a good impression. "You're coming back to pick me up aren't you"? Penny asked.

Leonard put on the coffee and replied. "Yup, I have a half day today. I'll drop Sheldon off then come right back. If you need, I can get Howard to bring Sheldon back and I can blow off the whole day".

Penny stepped into the shower. "Let's just play it by ear, shall we"? She then proceeded to turn up the hot water and let it rush over her. Penny stepped out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her hair and wearing her robe just as Leonard entered from taking Sheldon to work. She poured two cups of coffee and gave one to Leonard. "Ugh, coffee tastes so good in the morning". She exclaimed.

Leonard took the cup and sat down on the couch quickly followed by Penny. "So, when are you going to tell your folks in Omaha"?

"As soon as you call your Mother in Jersey". Penny retorted. "Leonard we don't have enough information yet…. After the appointment this morning, we will be able to tell people the due date and all that. I'll get to it…, don't nag me….. Let's wait till we're a little more pregnant".

Leonard took a sip of coffee. "Fair point".

* * *

Penny and Leonard walked into the Doctor's office. Penny approached the reception window as Leonard went to sit down. "Hello, my name is Penny, I'm here to see Dr. Johnson".

Sitting at the window this morning was Katie. "Oh, hi, I'm Katie, we talked on the phone the other day to set up this appointment. It's so nice to put a face to the voice. I have only one question, Are you pregnant"?

Leonard watched as the two women laughed. Penny came to sit next to Leonard and remarked, "I think I'm going to like coming here".

Leonard looked at her, "Some sort of inside Joke"?

Penny smiled back, "Funny story, I'll tell you later".

* * *

After a short wait, they were called into an exam room where the nurse took Penny's blood pressure, temperature and asked some general health questions. She told Penny that the Doctor would be in shortly.

Leonard was walking around the exam room looking at all the posters on the wall about pregnancy and fetal growth stages. Penny thought that he was just too cute. After a bit, there was a knock on the door and the Doctor walked in looking at the chart she took from the door. She looked up and held out her hand to Penny. "Hi, I'm Dr. Wendy Johnson, I understand we had a little bit of confusion when we made your appointment".

Penny shrugged and smiled. "Yeah… that was a bit embarrassing… sorry about that".

Dr. Johnson smiled back. "It's not a problem, John told me to be expecting a call. Now let's see what we can do for you. Hop up on the exam table and let's get started". The Doctor asked Leonard to step out of the room for a while, then gave Penny a physical and when she was finished sat down in a stool.

Penny asked if Leonard could come back in and the Doctor agreed. Penny introduced them Dr. Johnson, this is my fiancé Leonard. There they were, those three words that made her smile widely.

Dr. Johnson held out hand and greeted him. "Glad to meet you Leonard. Now let's get some information so we can plan out our next couple of months". She then asked Penny questions about when her last menstrual period was and if she recalled when they may have had intercourse. She then looked at the information Penny had given her about the blood tests she had when she saw Dr. Johnson at work with Bernadette.

Dr. Johnson looked pensive. "Leonard, could you step out please"?

Penny was confused. "Doctor, Leonard can stay, whatever you need to know or say he should hear also".

"Hmmm, fair enough," Doctor Johnson continued. "It seems that we have a possible discrepancy in the dating. Your HCG level is really quite high. It is a level that would indicate that you are much further along than you seem to think".

Leonard looked up, "Further along…., how further along"?

Penny saw the look on Dr. Johnson's face. "Doctor, I assure you, Leonard is the father, please… how farther along"?

Dr. Johnson looked relieved. "Well by the levels of the HCG a few days ago, Four months or so. But we should get a sonogram to confirm the date".

Penny was quite surprised. "FOUR MONTHS"? Looking at Leonard, "That would mean it happened before you went on the expedition". She then turned to the Doctor. 'Are you sure? Shouldn't I be showing by now? Could this be a mistake"? Penny started to hyperventilate and started fanning herself with her hands.

Dr. Johnson could see that she was going to have to go into damage control. "Penny, calm down, we probably should do a repeat blood test to confirm the level. I can have it ordered STAT and we should have the results back this afternoon. We should also schedule a sonogram. That will help us pin this down also. As for the showing, everyone is different. There are stories of unknown pregnancy deliveries quite often. People also can carry small". She then called in a nurse to draw Penny's blood for the repeat test.

Penny and Leonard thanked the Doctor and left the office. Leonard took out his phone, called Howard and Dr. Gabelhauser, and told them he would not be in for the rest of the day.

* * *

Leonard drove to a diner to get a bite to eat and wait for the call about the blood test. Penny sat quietly in the booth. The waitress came over and Leonard ordered two coffees. Penny was brought out of her thoughts by Leonard's words. "Leonard, I can't have caffeine, I'm pregnant… can we just go home"?

* * *

Leonard drove home every once in a while looking over at his fiancé. She was deep in thought, the look on her face was not sad or worried, it was more thoughtful, calculating. When they got to the apartment, Penny sat on the couch as Leonard went to the fridgerator to get two waters and handed one to Penny.

Penny looked up at him, "That was why I was sick. It wasn't because of the bacteria Bernadette and Amy were working on, I was pregnant, I had morning sickness. Well…, all day sickness really…. But still. It all ended when we got back. Leonard, we need to start figuring out what we are doing here. Are we going to get married? When are we going to get married, before or after the baby? Where are we going to get married? We have to plan the wedding. Where are we going to live"?

Leonard broke in. "Hold on, hold on, NOW you want to talk about it? A few days ago…

Penny shrugged. 'Leonard, a few days ago I thought I was JUST pregnant. Now I might be more than a third through….

Just then, Penny's phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Dr. Johnson's office. Penny answered tentatively. "H-H-Hello"?

The voice on the other end was VERY professional. "Penny, this is Katie from Dr. Johnsons office, Dr. Johnson would like you to come back in immediately. We have scheduled you for an emergency sonogram this afternoon".


	8. Chapter 8

**Still own nothing**

Penny and Leonard rushed over to the Doctors office. Penny almost ran to the reception window. There was a new receptionist sitting there. "May I help you? Are you a previous patient? If you are, please have a seat, If not, please have a photo ID ready and you Insurance card while you fill out this paperwork"…

Penny literally saw stars. "YES I'M A PATIENT HERE! YOU JUST CALLED ME TO COME IN FOR AN EMERGENCY… SONO…SOMETHING"!

Katie was just off to the side. "Penny, please calm down. Dr. Johnson is expecting you, please follow me". Katie led Penny and Leonard to Dr. Johnson's office. Dr. Johnson was sitting behind her desk.

"Please Doctor", Penny was getting anxious. "Why do I need an EMERGENCY sonogram"?

Dr. Johnson came around from behind her desk so the atmosphere was less intimidating. "Penny, Leonard, everything will be all right. The HCG level came back and it's actually higher than it was three days ago. That may not be bad, but the degree of increase is higher than we would expect".

Penny was now showing a little worry, "What could it be, why is it so high"?

Dr. Johnson said, "There is just something that I would like to look at. This is fairly routine, we just need to follow up on the blood tests. There was an opening and we fit you in".

Penny was adamant in her attitude. "Dr. Johnson, the reception desk called and said I was scheduled for an EMERGENCY sonogram. NOT one that was just FIT IN"!

Leonard held Penny close and spoke softly yet firmly. "Dr. Johnson, please be honest with us. What are you looking for"?

Dr. Johnson looked more professional. "There are a few reasons we could be concerned. There could be a Molar Pregnancy in which case you are not pregnant at all, there could also be an ectopic pregnancy, where the fetus is growing outside the uterus. The ectopic pregnancy normally results in decreased levels of HCG unless there is a subsequent Choriocarcinoma. This type of cancer can also exist in the uterus. This is a very dangerous situation for both the baby and mother and is why you are here for the sonogram".

Penny heard the words Choriocarcinoma and cancer. She thought that she knew that "oma" words were bad but she KNEW that cancer was. Leonard could see Penny's eyes filling with tears. "Doctor, you said that EVERYTHING would be OK. How can ANY of this be OK"?

Dr. Johnson said. "Well, let's go find out. Follow me and we'll take a look".

* * *

Penny and Leonard followed Dr. Johnson to the sonogram room. Penny got up on the table holding Leonard's hand with a death grip. Leonard could hardly tell, he was as nervous as she was. Dr. Johnson lifted penny's shirt and applied some gel. There were some grainy grey images on the screen. Neither Penny nor Leonard had any idea what they were looking at.

After a few more passes Dr. Johnson smiled and turned on a speaker. "Well, here is your baby, here is the heart. Can you hear it"? Both Leonard and Penny could hear the rapid thump, thump, thump. Penny put her hand to her mouth and squeezed Leonard's hand tighter.

Penny just squeaked out, "Oh my god, Leonard? That's our baby"….. Leonard was quietly sniffling back a few happy tears.

Dr. Johnson now smiled broader. "And… this is why your HCG level is so high"….. She moved the scanner over to the other side of Penny's stomach. "Here is your other baby… You are going to have twins"!

Penny was crying tears of joy at this point with a look of astonishment on her face and a smile. She turned to look at Leonard. Leonard started to wobble, leaned against the wall and slid down fainting.

Penny and Dr. Johnson watched as he settled on the floor. Dr. Johnson called for help. Penny just commented…. "Yup …. Definitely runs in the family"….

* * *

Leonard woke up in a small room laying down on a small bed with Penny looking into his eyes. "How are you doing Sweetie? If you're up to it, Dr. Johnson would like to talk to us before we leave.

Leonard sat up and was still a little woosy. "I'll be OK". He got up with Penny's help and the two of them made their way to Dr. Johnson's office.

* * *

Dr. Johnson was waiting for them and offered each a glass of water which Leonard eagerly accepted. "Well, let's have a little talk. It seems that we now have a reason for the high HCG. I would like to do another in a few days to make sure we have the information we need. HCG levels should peak and then fall off. Your levels are still quite high. We think we should be at peak or after, so we should expect to see a lower level. Yours will still be higher because of the twins, but they should still decrease. We will also look at the images and look for bone maturity. At any rate, we may be looking at a date around the middle of February, but let's let that slide for a bit. Everything on the sonogram looks OK. There's nothing in there except two babies, so no worries about anything else. We should do some more sonograms down the road and possibly show the sex of the babies if you like. They are too young at the present time".

"As for showing, I would expect that you will pick up in that area quite quickly. Babies don't usually hide forever. We will put you on Vitamins, and I will have the girls give you information on diet and exercise. No alcohol, as little caffeine as possible".

Leonard just sat there with his mouth slightly open. Penny turned to him. "Close your mouth Sweetie". Penny then asked Dr. Johnson, "Ummm… what about that neurotoxin thing they gave me, could that be a problem"?

Dr. Johnson looked at the notes in her folder. "John has here that the neurotoxin they gave you has a structure that is too large to pass to the babies through the placenta so I think it will be fine. All of your symptoms can be explained by the pregnancy: shortness of breath, fatigue, nausea, and heart palpitations. We may actually want to follow up on that with a cardiologist. As for any possible lingering effects of the bacterial infection they were worried about, we will just keep that in the back of our minds. I think we are on pretty firm footings here. Are there any other questions"?

Leonard got up from his chair, and said, "I guess that covers it for now, thank you doctor. He looked at Penny, "Well, now we are a little more pregnant".

* * *

Leonard and Penny got in the car and drove to the apartment building in almost total silence, Penny's left hand holding onto Leonard's right hand. When Leonard parked the car, Penny said, "Well…. That was fun"…

Leonard smiled. "The roommate agreement is going to be really modified now"…

**A/N: OK, a bigger twist**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still own nothing**

Leonard was coming up the stairs with dinner for the group. He was a little late because he had to pick up a double order of Kimchi for Penny. Since the appointment this afternoon, her apatite had picked up and she wanted to make sure "the family" was fed. Leonard and Penny had a big surprise for their friends.

Everyone was waiting for Leonard to bring the food. Leonard entered and everyone commented that it was about time. Everyone except Penny. Penny was sitting in Leonard's chair with a sly grin on her face. Nobody noticed except Leonard. Leonard doled out the evenings meal. Sheldon remarked. "Really, Penny, if you continue to eat that vile smelling concoction, we're going to have to increase the fines in the Penny Specific Section of the Roommate agreement with regards to non-approved dining establishments".

Leonard saw his chance. "Speaking of the Penny Specific Section of the Roommate agreement….., Penny"? Leonard then motioned in Penny's direction.

Penny was practically bursting at the seams. "Leonard and I are going to have TWINS"! She was bouncing up and down with her hands in the air.

Bernadette and Amy immediately ran to her side and gave her a hug. Bernadette Smiled. "Penny that's fantastic"! Amy said, "Way to go Bestie, although this is a far cry from the casual notification we received for the initial announcement that you were going to propagate the species with the standard one offspring".

Raj and Howard were standing next to Leonard giving him congratulations when Sheldon approached. "Leonard, I believe that the social convention is to congratulate one on the occasion of bearing offspring, so…. Congratulations".

Leonard looked back at his roommate. "Thank You Sheldon, that's very nice of you".

Sheldon responded. "Yes… well… this in no way waves your responsibilities. And we are going to have to discuss the modifications to the roommate agreement".

Leonard looked back at Sheldon. "Fine, we will HAVE to discuss the modifications, just not now Sheldon". Sheldon gave Leonard a disapproving look in return.

* * *

The rest of the evening was filled with witty banter and happy conversation. When the night ended, Leonard and Penny went back to 4B and sat down in front of the TV. Penny was flipping through the channels when Leonard sat down beside her. "So, that went well. You want to talk about when we tell the family? We now have more information. Roughly 100% more information than we thought we would have, 200% total. We are now that LITTLE MORE PREGNANT you have been waiting for"…

Penny smiled at her fiancé. "Leonard, don't get all technical on me. I'll call my parents tomorrow. Leonard, do you realize that the due date she gave us this afternoon is around Valentine's Day? This year, I messed the day up because I was afraid of commitment. You said you wouldn't be my Valentine. Now look what I've done".

Leonard sat down Next to her. "Penny, our first Valentine's Day was messed up because you got the flu, our second was messed up because you were afraid. Next year, will be the most perfect Valentine's Day ever. I Love You Penny".

Penny smiled back, "I Love You too. Now let's go to bed and snuggle".

* * *

The next day, Penny was on the phone to Omaha when Leonard entered the apartment with Dinner. They were eating in tonight alone. Sheldon had to tend to Date Night with Amy.

"Yes Daddy, I know we just got engaged...

No Daddy, I didn't know when I asked him to marry me...

Yes Daddy, he still loves me...

Yes Daddy, Leonard is the father... (Penny rolled her eyes)

Dad, please put Mom on...

Hi Mom.

Did Daddy tell you?

He didn't? ….Great!... Are you sitting down?

Yeah, you better.

Mom, I'm pregnant! (Penny was smiling widely)

Yes, Momma I know we just got engaged...

No Mom, I didn't know when I asked him to marry me...

Yes Mom, he still loves me...

Yes Momma, Leonard is the father...

Mom, there's more...

No Mom, there are no more guys... (Penny put her head in her hand)

Mom..., Mom..., MOM!

I'm sorry, Mom... I didn't mean to yell...

Momma, we're going to have Twins!

We're not really sure yet. The Doctor wants to do some more tests. She thinks around Valentine's Day...

Yes Mom, I'm taking vitamins...

Yes Momma, we're still getting married.

No Mom, we don't know when yet.

Mom, I have to go. Leonard will be home soon.

Thanks Mom, love you too. Say hi to Deni and Kenny.

Bye Mom.

Penny hung up the phone, sighed and exclaimed "OH GOD"!, then saw Leonard practically doubled over in laughter. "Shut Up"!

Leonard was laughing as he sat down on the couch next to Penny. "That was precious. I wish I had thought to have the video running on my phone. The look on your face"...

Penny was just staring at him. "You better tell me before you call your Mom. That's something I don't want to miss".

Leonard looked at Penny, "You are so beautiful"

Penny smiled back. "Nice try Hofstadter. Where's my Kimchi"?

Leonard handed Penny her order of takeout and pulled out his own from the bag he brought home. "You know, Sheldon may have something there about those fines for eating that stuff".

Penny put her dinner on the coffee table. "Yeah well here's a sample of what your fine will stop you from getting if you stop buying it". She then launched herself at Leonard kissing him while knocking them both off the couch onto the floor where she proceeded to pull off her top...

* * *

When they were finished, they were sitting on the couch in their robes when Leonard's phone rang. Leonard looked at the number and gasped. He then put the phone on speaker. Penny held a pillow in front of her mouth.

"Hello, Mother". _-Hello Leonard, I am given to understand that congratulations are in order.-_

"Yes Mother, it's nice to know that you and Sheldon are still keeping in touch. Thank you. Penny and I are very happy". _-Leonard, I would expect so, I fail to see why anyone would try to procreate the species if in fact they were not happy-. _

"None the less Mother, we are thrilled to be having twins". _-It is nice to see that you heeded my advice and did not make Penny responsible for her own orgasms-._

"Nice to hear from you mother" _-Good bye Leonard, give my regards to my home girl.-_

Leonard turned off the phone and looked over at Penny who was laughing into the pillow. "I'm sorry Sweetie, it is so cute to see you deal with your mother".

Leonard had a sly look on his face. "Yeah well I think it's time to enforce my duty to make sure you are not responsible for your own orgasms".

Penny put down the pillow, smiled widely and followed Leonard into the bedroom. "Yeah well I think you need to listen to your Mother more often".


	10. Chapter 10

**Duh...duh... Duh...duh Duh...duh**

**Still own nothing**

Penny had been leafing through the most recent issue of Bride's Magazine. She had not yet approached Leonard about the prospect of getting married before the Babies were born. They would need to do it soon if she was going to fit into a regular dress. The Doctor said she would start to show soon. And as if on cue, she swore she could notice the beginnings of a bump. She put her hand on her stomach and started to rub her bump in a circular motion, then turned to the Maternity dress section.

As she was turning the pages, her phone rang. It was Dr. Johnson's office. The day before, they had done another HCG test and she hoped this result would really nail down the due date. "Hello, this is Penny".

"Hi Penny, this is Katie from Dr. Johnson's office. Dr. Johnson would like you to come in to discuss the test results".

Penny smiled. "Does she have a date for us"?

Katie looked at the instructions. "She just indicates that she wanted to see you as soon as possible. She has an opening at 1:00 this afternoon if you can make it".

Penny thought about the afternoon. Leonard would be working until 6:00 tonight with his new laser experiment. She had the dinner shift, so she decided to go in to the Doctor and then surprise Leonard with the news when she got home. "I can make it, I'll see you then".

Penny had to get up and get going. She had been lazying around and hadn't showered. She quickly picked up the pile of magazines and went off to get ready.

* * *

Dr. Johnson was going over a record with one of her colleagues. "Jack these results never did make sense, now with the image data it does. This is going to be a very high risk pregnancy. How far in advance can we schedule with the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit"?

Dr. Jack Billings was the Chief of Obstetrics at County General Hospital. He had dealt with multiple births before, but this was truly rare. "Wendy, we will be ready whenever you need us. This will be touch and go for some time. This woman is only sixteen weeks in. We need to make sure twin two makes it to twenty four weeks minimum.

* * *

Penny was just finishing up and ready to go out the door. She wanted to surprise Leonard with the date information, but she was working the dinner shift. It was Tuesday Night, so the guys would all be coming over to the Cheese Cake Factory for dinner. So instead of waiting until she got home, she thought that the perfect time to surprise Leonard with the news would be when she served their food. She could leave a little note on Leonard's order. She wanted to make sure they came, so she left Leonard a text. –**Miss ya tons. See ya at dinner. Remember, the waitress really needs the tips-.**

* * *

Leonard was eating lunch with the guys when his phone buzzed. "It looks like Penny is a little short on cash. She says the waitress needs tips tonight".

Sheldon looked up from his lunch, "Here's a tip for her, be more attentive and get the order right".

* * *

Penny entered the reception area at Dr. Johnson's office. Katie saw her as she came in. "Penny, how are you? Dr. Johnson is expecting you. Come this way".

Penny followed Katie into Dr. Johnson's office to see Dr. Johnson and another Doctor speaking. She was immediately embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm probably early, I'll wait outside".

Dr. Johnson stepped forward. "Penny, Hi. You are not late, this is my colleague Dr. Jack Billings. I asked him to come and answer any questions you might have. Is Leonard coming"?

Penny was now getting a bit nervous. "No, he is at work. Was he supposed to come? Questions, I don't have any questions. I thought this would be just to tell us the due date. I figured I would surprise him later with the date. Is there something wrong"? There was a little catch in her voice with the last question.

Dr. Johnson led Penny to a chair and sat her down. She could see that Penny was becoming upset. "Penny, the babies are both fine. We are here to help you and make sure that everything progresses as well as it can".

Dr. Billings could see that Penny was getting more upset. He stepped aside and requested that Katie contact the Leonard that Dr. Johnson spoke to Penny about.

* * *

A knock on Leonard's lab door interrupted his concentration on the Laser project he was working on. It was Dr. Gabelhauser. "Dr. Hofstadter, we will be having a teleconference with the Hawking group to finalize your determinations. Please get Dr. Cooper and meet back in my office…turn off your phones, we don't want to be interrupted".

Leonard rushed to Sheldon's office. "Sheldon we need to meet with the Hawking group in Gabelhauser's office. Turn off your cell phone and let's go".

* * *

Katie went to the reception desk to call up the contact information for Penny on the computer. She found Leonard's Cell Phone number and dialed. There was no answer. The phone went directly to voice mail.

* * *

Dr. Billings was now sitting with Dr. Johnson speaking with Penny. "Penny, as Wendy has said, the babies are fine now. We have studied the HCG results and they are of sufficient levels. We have a concern however".

Penny tried to calm herself. She listened intently. She wanted Leonard, why didn't she wait for Leonard to be available.

Dr. Johnson looked Penny in the eye. "Penny, you know that we have been having trouble nailing down your due date. The problem has been that we have not seen the pattern of HCG levels we would expect, even with twins. There are different kinds of twins, Identical, which occur when the forming zygote splits into two embryos, and fraternal which occur when two eggs are fertilized by two sperm at the same time. In each case the babies are at the same developmental stage because fertilization occurred at the same time. Rarely, fertilization can occur of two eggs by two sperm at different times from different menstrual cycles. This is called superfectation. The babies develop normally except that the second baby is at a more immature developmental stage compared to the first.

Penny was listening intently, but confused. "What does this mean for my babies"? Dr. Billings responded. "We think that, after analyzing the images, your babies were conceived at different times. That is why the HCG levels are not where we think they normally would be expected to be".

* * *

Penny was getting very nervous at this point. Dr. Johnson went to see Katie. "Katie, were you able to get hold of Leonard Hofstadter"?

Katie turned to face Dr. Johnson. "No Doctor, his phone keeps going to voice mail".

* * *

Dr. Johnson was not comfortable with Penny driving alone. "Katie, call John's office and see if you can get Penny's friend Bernadette's number". Dr. Johnson had rejoined Penny and Dr. Billings. "Penny everything is fine now. The babies are developing normally. One is just smaller than the other because it is younger".

Penny was on the verge of tears. "That doesn't sound too bad, what could happen"?

Dr. Billings had Penny's attention. "The danger is always to the younger baby. When you go into labor, the younger baby is born premature. The danger increases as the length of the pregnancy decreases".

* * *

Bernadette answered her desk phone. "This is Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, how can I help you"?

Katie answered. "Dr. Rostek... Dr. Roster... Bernadette, your friend Penny is here at Dr. Wendy Johnson's office and the Doctor feels it is not wise for her to drive alone. Could you perhaps come get her"?

Bernadette didn't even ask why. "I'll be right over".

* * *

Penny was starting to fidget. She haltingly asked. "H... Ho... How far different are they"?

Dr. Johnson answered. "We estimate five or six weeks. If the first baby goes full term we should be ok".

Penny squeaked out. "What if it is premature"?

Dr. Billings answered. "The greatest danger is always to the lung development of the younger baby".

Penny was speechless. She was staring blankly ahead. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Penny then broke down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the comments. I still own nothing**

Dr. Johnson didn't want Penny to alarm any of the other patients in the waiting area, so she took Penny to an exam room and sat with her explaining that there was no immediate danger to the babies. They would develop normally at their own rates and everything would be fine. The only danger would be during the last trimester, if she went into premature labor. "Penny, we will be here for anything you need. You have my number, call anytime. Dr. Billings is a close friend and a specialist in high risk births. You should have no issues for three months or so. We will do another sonogram in a month in order to see how things are going and then maybe see the sex if you want to know".

Bernadette was brought into the exam room by Katie. Dr. Johnson excused herself and went to attend other patients.

Bernadette sat next to Penny and put her arm around her. "Penny, is everything OK"?

Penny was calmer now. Penny tried to explain what she was told. "Bernadette, they say that everything is OK now, but we have to worry later. Everything is fine while they grow in here". Penny put her hands on her stomach. "They are safe and warm, have no worries, they are just doing what they are supposed to do, grow and be the best babies ever. They have the best Dad. We will make sure they will grow up loved. Not like Leonard's childhood, so cold he had to build a hugging machine. Not like mine, always trying to get attention and prove I was good enough. They are already good enough, how could they be anything else? They are already loved. Leonard talks all the time about how fantastic this is. Before… with the Doctors…, they must think I'm some sort of a crazy unstable nut case. I could hardly hold it together when they were telling me that something might be wrong with one of my babies. I can't bear the thought of something bad happening to one of them…. They are two, they are supposed to be two. What if I'm not good enough, what if I do something to hurt them? What if I don't eat right or drink right? What if I can't keep them safe inside long enough"?

Bernadette gave Penny a hug. "Penny, you both care so much already. You will do whatever you need to do to have two healthy babies. The doctors are here to help you too. Amy and I will help you however we can. The guys, even Sheldon, will be there to help Leonard help you. These babies are yours, but we all love them too. You will have the best support network ever. You can't worry now. We'll cross all the bridges when we come to them".

Bernadette pulled away a little, looking into Penny's eyes. "C'mon, let's go home... Happy Thoughts"!

* * *

When they got home, Penny managed to switch days with one of the other waitresses because she didn't feel like working that evening.

* * *

When Leonard got home, he walked into 4A to see Bernadette and Penny talking on the couch. He wasn't expecting to see anyone, so he was a bit confused. When he walked in, Penny jumped off the couch and gave him a hug and started to cry into his shoulder. "Penny, what's the matter"?

Penny explained as best she could with Bernadette's help about the difference in the Babies development. Leonard then asked. "Are you OK? Will the babies be OK?

Penny looked at Leonard through teary eyes. "What are we going to do? Leonard, don't you see? This is all my fault. If I could just control myself, the babies would not be in danger. There probably would be no babies. The first baby… I don't know…, I probably forgot to take the pill or something. So, that's a mistake. And the second baby, that probably happened when we were in the village that night. I wasn't on protection because I thought you were gone. None of this should be happening. This isn't how it should be"….

"Leonard, I couldn't tell you I loved you because I was afraid you might leave me like all the other guys in my past…. I was afraid to commit to US because I'm so screwed up…. You're the best thing that EVER happened to me and I have done nothing but hurt you…. Now look…. This is not supposed to happen. They said this is so rare…. I couldn't even get pregnant right. How am I going to do this? I'm going to be a terrible mother. We're not even married. I haven't done anything right". She started to cry.

Leonard put an arm around her and spoke calmly and softly to her. "Penny, you can't think that way. These babies are a product of our love. You have it all wrong. Think of it as they have already beaten the odds. The first baby was conceived regardless of protection. It was meant to be. The second baby has already beaten the odds by getting conceived. They are both a product of our love for one another. This is not your fault. There is no fault here to bear. It takes two to make babies. I was there too. These babies will be loved. They will be healthy. They will go on to do great things. You'll see…. No product of our love could ever go wrong. You are not in this alone…. We will do whatever it takes to help them grow and be strong. No product of our love could ever be a mistake. And you will be the best mother. You don't have it in you to be anything else". Leonard held Penny close as she stopped crying.

Penny smiled as she leaned on his shoulder and fiddled with his hand. "I'm feeling better, both the Doctors and Bernadette have been really good. They say that we will be fine. The babies will grow like they are supposed to…. Leonard, we need to be the best parents ever…. We already have good Doctors, and we have the best friends that we could even imagine…. Penny then looked over at Bernadette and gave a small nod which Bernadette returned with a smile. We just have to try really hard to make it to full term for the older baby".

Sheldon, who had walked in after Leonard and was intently listening to the conversation, offered his opinion. "Penny, you can try all you want, but in the reality of the situation, DO or DO NOT, there is no TRY".

Leonard, and Bernadette turned to Sheldon. "SHUT UP SHELDON"!

Leonard then asked, "I thought you were working tonight"?

Penny looked up at him, "I switched, but I really don't want to stay in and mope, and we can't go to the Cheese Cake Factory….. Could we go somewhere else? Maybe someplace in Koreatown"?

Leonard smiled and gave her a hug, "Anywhere you want".

Bernadette added. "We're all coming, this is going to be a fun happy night".

Sheldon looked shocked. "Hold on….. Tonight is Tuesday night, Tuesday night is Cheese burger night. This change hasn't been brought up at the monthly roommate meeting. We need to have an announcement of the proposed change and there have to be public meetings with appropriate time for comment"…

Leonard turned to Sheldon, "Sheldon, we are going to Koreatown for something different, it will be fine".

Sheldon responded, "You don't know that…. We haven't petitioned the health department for their records or the codes officer for any outstanding violations"…

Bernadette was now getting angry. "Sheldon Lee Cooper! We are going to a new restaurant, you can come and spend a nice night out with your friends or you can stay home alone and warm up leftovers".

Sheldon turned and went to his room. "Oh…..Alright"!

Penny smiled and gave Bernadette a big hug.

* * *

The group found a Korean Buffett. Everyone sat around a large table eating all the delights they remembered from their trip. Then there was Penny, She was sitting at the very end of the table with a double order of Kimchi smiling widely at Leonard who just gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

After dinner they retired back to her apartment where Penny and Leonard settled onto the couch. Penny laid her head down on Leonard's lap. Leonard brushed the stray hair off her face and smiled, then put one hand on her stomach, rubbing her softly. Penny smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Leonard thought to himself, "everything will be OK, everything will be OK".


	12. Chapter 12

**Still own nothing**

A month had passed and as predicted, Penny was not hiding any secrets. It was the morning of the sonogram that Dr. Johnson said might be able to tell the sex of the babies. The only question was if the younger of the babies would cooperate. Leonard was finishing in the bathroom as Penny was picking out an outfit that she would look cute in.

The past month had gone on with no instances. Penny was skittish at first to do anything that might jeopardize the ability to make it to full term. Leonard was no better being typically over protective. As the month went on, however, they became more comfortable with their normal tasks and routines and even expanding their outings to include Disney Land and walks at the beach.

Leonard walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed watching Penny pick out which shoes she was going to wear. She had already given up on anything with heals. This actually made Leonard happy because he was slightly taller than her if she wore flats. Leonard asked, "so, do you want to know the sex of the babies"?

Penny was notorious for not being able to keep a secret. "I don't know…., do you think it will take some of the mystery and excitement out of it? … OOH these are cute"!

Leonard looked at her as she put on a pair of sandals. "Really? You can stand for one second not knowing what the sexes of the babies are? How will you go shopping to get the appropriate cute little clothes or other baby stuff"?

Penny put a finger to her mouth and bit on the nail. "You're right, I totally want to know. So Leonard…. What do you want"?

Leonard thought for a minute. "Studies show that if the first born child is a boy"…

Penny snapped at him. "Leonard Leaky Hofstadter! I did NOT ask you what the STUDIES show… What do you want"?

Leonard flinched. "Yes mother…, I guess…, if it was just one baby I would have to say a girl. I just love you so much, and it would be too cute to see you go shopping and spoil her"…

Penny smiled. "Yeah. Like you wouldn't spoil her… But, we're not having one, we're having two, so what do you want"?

Leonard got serious. "To be perfectly honest, I don't have a preference. Two little Leonards would be fine, although we might need to worry about the house blowing up because of some chemistry experiment going awry. Two little Pennys would be too cute to imagine, although I may need to take a second job to pay for all the shoes. The truth is I don't care. I will love them just the same. I already do, so much.

It's really quite simple, I have the prettiest girl at the dance on my arm and all I can hope for is two smart and beautiful babies".

Penny pulled Leonard to his feet and put her arms around his neck. There was clearly more distance between them than there normally would be. "Dr. Hofstadter, you're going to make me cry. And we both know, if I cry, you cry. Then she kissed him passionately".

Leonard looked into Penny's beautiful green eyes and asked, "What about you"?

Penny touched her forehead to his. "I can't say. I love them so much. I worry about them. I don't care what they look like. I don't care what they do. Boys or girls, they are our children. They couldn't be more perfect. They will have the best of you and the best of me, all wrapped up in two little packages. Leonard, they have to be OK, they just have to".

Leonard pulled Penny close. "Everything will be fine, now let's go get a family photo".

* * *

Katie brought Penny and Leonard into the sonogram room. Leonard helped Penny up on the exam table and sat down on a stool next to her and held her hand.

Dr. Johnson came in. "Penny, you are looking great. I see we're not worried about showing anymore. Penny smiled and rubbed her bump. Let's see what we can find out. Remember… we will be looking to see how the babies are coming along". She put some gel on Penny's stomach and then did some passes. "OK, here is baby one. This is the older of the babies. Did you want to know the sex if we can get a good look"?

Penny was looking at the screen. "Wow... Yes please". Penny squeezed Leonard's hand. Dr. Johnson looked to Leonard for confirmation. Leonard nodded yes.

Dr. Johnson continued with the scan. "OK, there's the head, the back, the legs and feet. Penny put a hand to her mouth and inhaled. Dr. Johnson smiled. "Oh there we are… this is a little guy".

Penny started to tear, she looked at Leonard and he was doing the same. "Oh my god Leonard, a boy"!

Leonard was speechless. He just smiled widely completely in awe of the sight before him.

Dr. Johnson continued with the exam. "Now let's see what we can see behind door number two…. OK, here's the head, the back, the legs. This is important because the long bone development is key. Let's see if we can get a good look. Yup, there we are, a clear look. Baby two is a girl. Congratulations, you have one of each".

Dr. Johnson became more serious, "Now, this little lady is the one we have to keep an eye on. Everything looks fine to me right now while looking at these scans. She is smaller but we have a good three months to get her ready for her debut. I will take these and we will have Jack and some other people take a look. Your case is really quite remarkable. There are only a few verified cases such as this recorded. You're going to be in the news Penny, you are doing a great job. I'll call you with the results we find. I'll leave you two alone for a while and print out some pictures for you". I think you will be surprised.

* * *

Penny was tearing while squeezing Leonard's hand. "WOW, I can't believe that there are two babies in here, as she held her stomach. Leonard she's so small. How am I going to protect her"?

Leonard stood next to Penny. He looked deeply into her eyes. "We are a family now. We will make it through this together. I'll bet you didn't plan on being a media sensation for this reason".


	13. Chapter 13

Leonard needed to get back to work. Penny was going to meet Bernadette and Amy for lunch, so he dropped Penny of at the café she told him about.

* * *

Bernadette and Amy were already there and waiting. The café sold organic food all very Southern California. Penny came to the table and gave each of her friends a hug before sitting down.

Penny immediately picked up the menu, she was starved. A waiter came over and asked her if she wanted a drink, she thought for a minute and ordered a Mango Vitamin Water. "So girls, what's good here"?

Bernadette took the menu from Penny's hand and put it down. "SO? What did you find out?

Penny looked up with a big smile on her face. "They are one of each. You should have seen it, their little feet, sucking their thumbs, I may be prejudiced, but they were so perfect. The little girl was so small. She's the younger one. You should have seen the look on Leonard's face. He's such a softie. I love him so much".

Amy broke in. "Hold on there Bestie, come up for air. Did the Doctor say anything about the delivery estimates"?

Penny took a breath. "She said that they would let us know after they take a better look at the pictures. Oh…My…GOD… I can't tell you how happy this makes me. Before it was like, I'm pregnant, but now, to see them so much bigger and they look like real people. They were so cute. You want to see? I have pictures".

The three girls screeched a little as Penny took the pictures out of her purse. They had a nice lunch together laughing and talking.

* * *

Leonard sat down at the lunch table where Raj, Howard and Sheldon were sitting. Howard asked. "So you're back early. What did you find out?

Leonard had a huge smile on his face. "You can't believe it. It was totally AWSOME. We're going to have one of each. The older baby is a boy, the younger is a girl. They were so cute. I was completely blown away. The girl is so small. I have some pictures". Raj started to cry when he saw their tiny faces.

Howard looked up. "Blown away like Dr. Sensitivity over here"? Pointing at Raj.

Leonard blushed. "Actually, yes".

Sheldon Asked. "So, Leonard, have you picked out names yet? It seems that you have the perfect opportunity to mimic one of the most influential pair of twins in Galactic History. Long ago from a Galaxy Far Far Away….

Raj perked up. "Luke and Leia. That would be so cool"!

Leonard frowned. "Guys, I'm pretty sure Penny will not allow that. Plus, Padme dies giving birth. I'm not risking anything.

* * *

The entire gang was sitting in 4A when Leonard and Penny came over. It was Pizza Night, but Leonard had to make an extra stop to pick up Penny's side dish of Kimchi. Everyone was watching Sheldon at his White Board which had a list of paired names:

Luke / Leia

Lois / Clark

Marie / Pierre

Ann / Andy

Tony / Pepper

Peter / Mary Jane

Bruce / Selena

Scott / Jean

Penny looked over, "What are you doing"?

Sheldon turned. "We are attempting to narrow down the appropriate pairings of names for your offspring. It would be of great assistance to those not in the inner circle of acquaintances if they needed only to remember one name and by association, realize the other".

Leonard put the food on the coffee table and looked at Penny. "Wackadoodle"!

Penny sat in Leonard's Chair. "Sheldon, I can assure you that none of the names on your list are going to be in consideration for just that reason".

Amy spoke up. "Actually, Bestie, Ann and Andy were my suggestion".

Penny gave her a look. "Yeah, Whatever. None of them"!

The rest of the night was filled with the friendly conversation that normally took place. Being that the White board was in place, they set up Leonard's next to it and had a spirited game of Team Pictionary. Raj said he had never had a better time. He didn't have to drink to participate so he could read the words and see the pictures. The teams were boys against the girls. The girls, as usual, came out the winners.

* * *

When the evening started to wind down, Penny and Leonard went over to 4B and sat on the couch. Leonard was holding Penny in his arms. "You, know we never really talked about names before".

Penny looked up at him. "I know, I was telling the girls at lunch, before, I knew I was pregnant and I knew there were two babies, but something changed today. They seemed more real today. Those new 3D scans showed their face. Leonard, I don't want them to be just baby boy and baby girl. Sheldon's right, we need to pick out names".

Leonard smiled. "Well, speaking of Sheldon"…..

Penny poked Leonard in the ribs. "NO…. Luke and Leia are OUT"!

Leonard agreed. "OK, OK, how about we get rid of names that are definitely out"?

Penny agreed. "That sounds fair. What 's out for you"?

Leonard thought. "Kurt, Mike, Doug, Eric, Dave, Leonard… Cole"….

Penny interrupted. "Hey…. I agree with the first five, although you seem to be picking on ex-boyfriends…but, I love your name".

Leonard looked at her. "Let's see if we can come up with names that won't get them picked on so much".

Penny then thought. "OK then, Let's see, out for me… Leslie, Howard, Karen, Sheldon, Dr. Slut Bunny Elizabeth, Stephanie, Alice,… PRYIA"!

Leonard laughed, "This might take a while, how about you name your favorite actress for a girl and I name my favorite Physicist for a boy?

Penny furrowed her eyebrows. "OK, but we each have veto power. No son of mine is going to be named Isaac".

Leonard smiled back. "Well considering Newton is now out…. How about Max for Max Planck, the originator of Quantum Theory".

Penny considered this. "Hmmm… Max…, Maxwell…, Maximilion… I like it. My turn… Jennifer for Jennifer Aniston. I love all her movies".

Leonard thought. "Jennifer, Jenny… That's good for me".

Maximilion Leonard Hofstadter, and Jennifer Penelope Hofstadter.

Penny leaned close and gave Leonard a kiss. "We have names. I Love you Leonard Leaky Hofstadter".

Leonard smiled back. "Yes we do. I Love you too".


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, OK maybe Max and Jenny**

Penny was sitting in the food court of the mall waiting for Leonard to come back with her hot fudge double Swiss chocolate sundae with chocolate sprinkles. It had been an extremely hot day for the beginning of the autumn season. Penny had been so uncomfortable at home; she asked Leonard if they could go to the mall and just walk around in the air conditioning. Of course, once they were at the mall, she wanted to just sit and watch the world pass by. And what better to watch the world pass by with than a hot fudge double Swiss chocolate sundae with chocolate sprinkles. Leonard had no problem catering to Penny's every whim. He got the biggest kick out of watching Penny's face light up when he would satisfy her wish of the moment.

Penny had been watching a young family having lunch. There was a young girl sitting with her father eating French fries and playing with the ring on her father's third finger of his left hand as her mother fed a baby a bottle of milk. They seemed so happy; Penny wondered what it would be like living as a family. She started to drift in her thoughts back to her childhood in Omaha.

Leonard walked up with the sundae and placed it on the table in front of her. He then reached under the table and took Penny's feet into his lap and started to massage them. They had started to swell if Penny was on them for any length of time.

Penny took a scoop of ice cream as Leonard started to message one of her feet. "Oh my god, that feels so good, and this tastes so good. Leonard, Honey, you are too good to me. I'm sorry I made you bring me here.

Leonard sat rubbing her other foot smiling. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm having a ball. The guy at the ice cream place called your sundae the pregnant special. What do you want to do next?

Penny took another scoop of sundae. "I want to get married".

Leonard abruptly stopped the massage. "Umm... Whaaaa"?

Penny put her spoon down. "I want to get married. I want to be a family when Jenny and Max are born".

Leonard put Penny's foot down. "Penny, we are a family".

Penny looked up at Leonard. "Leonard, I know that I love you and you love me. I know that we're a stable couple in a committed relationship. But the babies will be Hofstadters when they are born and I won't. I want to be a Hofstadter too".

Leonard looked at Penny more seriously. "Penny, are you serious? Think about what you are saying. You are due in February; it's the end of September. Do you want to go to city hall, or Vegas"?

Penny started to eat her sundae again. "No, I want a real wedding with family and all that".

Leonard asked. "Penny, how can we do that? There's no time to plan a wedding its hard stuff… and takes a lot out of you… and renting a hall on short notice in Pasadena"?

Penny smiled. "Not in Pasadena, Sweetie, in Omaha. We could have an old fashioned…. home spun…., as Sheldon would put it, wedding. It won't be as fancy as in California or New Jersey, but I'll bet my Mom would be thrilled and would help. It doesn't need to be fancy or big; I just want to be married before the babies come. And, we could do it by November. That way we will be back here during the last trimester. Dr. Johnson said everything would be OK until then. That way we could be a real family, I mean officially, if... you know... something happens".

Leonard got up and sat next to Penny. "Penny, Honey, everything is going to be fine. I want to marry you. It has been a dream of mine for years. You know it has. But we don't need to do this because you are afraid".

Penny put her head on Leonard's shoulder. "It's not that, Silly, I'm not afraid. I want to get married because every time we are together, I think of how stupid I was before, I think of all the time I wasted. I love you; I can't stand to be without you. I don't feel complete. I feel like we are holding the last piece of the puzzle and we're not putting it in. I want to finish the puzzle".

Penny was trying to hide the thoughts that little Jenny would be in danger any time after Max was big enough. She had been on the internet looking up multiple births and knew that they were higher risk of premature birth. Jenny was at least six weeks behind and Penny was getting anxious.

"Dad knows everybody in town. He could get the Elk's Lodge or something. My sister will help; we've been planning my wedding for years. You'll love her. Just don't get her angry after Tequila shots. Her husband Frank still walks with a little limp. Even my brother will help. My Dad will make sure of it. Bernadette, Amy and I can do the dress thing here. I promise I won't overdo it. It'll be after the crop season. November is so beautiful back home. It'll be a little cool for us, but you can see forever across the fields. You'll see. You're used to New Jersey and Pasadena and all the people. Back home it's so open, so quiet. The fire in the fire place, the smell of the wood burning, the cows and the horses. Mom cooking pies. It'll be great. All the guys can come. You can invite your family. Please Leonard, I want to be married to you. I want to be your wife. I know I said it freaked me out that we would be married forever, but I don't want to wait. I want to be your wife, and I DO want it to be forever. Pleease"?

Leonard was amazed at the quick fire seemingly random information being thrown at him. And could tell that there would be very little he could do to reason any other point of view with the beautiful blonde sitting next to him.

Leonard kissed her head. "OK, let's go finish the puzzle".


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing**

Everyone was in 4A finishing up on dinner. It was Wednesday so Sheldon was setting up the game system for Halo. Penny usually tried to get into the game because she loved to blow Sheldon to pieces. However, tonight she had something else in mind. "OK Girls... It's time to go over to my place and have an old fashioned Girls Night". The three friends got up and went across the hall.

* * *

Penny sat on the couch and Amy took her usual seat in the chair. Bernadette went to the fridge and poured two glasses of white wine and one cranberry juice. She distributed the glasses and sat on the couch with Penny. "So Penny, what do you have for us"?

Penny had the biggest smile. "OK, here it is, Leonard and I are getting married"!

Amy looked confused. "Forgive me, but this is hardly earth shaking news worthy of leading off the night. We were all there when you proposed at the comic book store".

Penny giggled. "Yes Amy, I know. But, this isn't to tell you we are getting MARRIED...this is to tell you we are GETTING married. We decided WHEN! We are going to get married in November".

Bernadette slid over and gave Penny a hug. "That's fantastic. But that's an awfully short time away. Do you think you can find a place to get married so soon"?

Penny was really smiling now. "We're going to get married back home in Omaha. My Dad will find a place. Well, he will as soon as I ask him to. My Mom and sister can help with the food and decorations. My sister has been planning my wedding since I was a kid. She eloped so she never had a wedding. That brings me to you guys. I need your help".

Amy perked up. "We're here for you Bestie. What do you need? Maid of honor? Done, I happen to be quite experienced".

Penny reached over to Amy and took her hand. "I'm sorry Sweetie, I was going to ask my sister. But I promised Leonard I wouldn't overdo it so I need your help with choosing dresses".

Bernadette smiled. "Penny, we're so happy for you". She gave Amy a look. "Of course we will help you pick out dresses".

Amy looked down and quietly asked. "Can I still wear my tiara"?

Penny giggled, "Of course you can Sweetie, I wouldn't have it any other way".

* * *

Back in 4A, the battle was on. Sheldon and Howard were beating up on Leonard and Raj. Sheldon commented. "I must say, this is not much of a challenge. Perhaps we should try Age of Conan and start a new quest".

Leonard put down his controller. "What do you say to going on a real quest"?

Howard was intrigued. "What's on your mind Homie"?

Leonard sat up in his chair. "OK, here's the deal. Penny wants to get married before the babies are born and she wants to get married in Omaha. What do you say, are you with me"?

Raj smiled. "Dude, that's so romantic".

Sheldon stood up. " I don't know Leonard…, Omaha... Nebraska? They have a lot of pesticides for all that corn... I don't think that's something I would enjoy".

Leonard smiled. "That's too bad Sheldon, because I was going to ask you to be my best man".

Sheldon looked surprised. "Really... Why"?

Leonard looked at him. "Well, when you think about it, you are already responsible for making sure I get to my appointments. And considering all the arrangements are being handled in Omaha, there is little else to do except pick out a tux and get me to the church on time".

Sheldon looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose I have had a positive effect on your schedule. I guess this would be a small task easily accomplished".

Raj and Howard responded together. "We're in".

Howard asked. "When are you going to make the jump to monogamous sexual activity"?

Leonard gave him a look. "We're thinking sometime around Thanksgiving. I really can't think of a better time. I really am thankful for Penny. And I already AM in a monogamous sexual relationship".

Raj reached for a tissue. "Dude, you're going to make me cry".

Howard smiled, "I guess one year without turbriskifil won't be so bad".

* * *

Penny was climbing the stairs after she returned from the lunch shift. She had talked to her manager and had been given more afternoon shifts which were not as busy and gave Penny the opportunity to rest more frequently during her shift. Penny thought to herself "if I didn't love him so much, I'd have him arrested". She was beginning to hate climbing the stairs.

Penny dropped down on the couch and picked her foot up and started rubbing it. She reached into her purse for her phone and dialed home to Omaha.

Hi Mom...

-Penny, Sweetie, how are you feeling?-

Fine Mom, I have a big favor to ask...

-Sure Sweetie, what is it?-

Mom, Leonard and I would like to get married before the babies are born.

-Honey, that's great, when?-

We would like to do it in November. But, there's more. We would like to do it in Omaha.

-Penny, that's so nice. But that's an awful lot of work. Do you think you are up to it? With twins, you will need to rest more. You don't want to push too hard and go into early labor. You said you are not taking off from work.-

"I know, Mom, I promised Leonard I wouldn't push too hard. With one baby so far behind the other, The Doctor said that I have to work really hard to try to make it to full term with the bigger guy. Did I tell you? We picked out names. Maximilion Leonard Hofstadter for the boy, he's the older baby and Jennifer Penelope Hofstadter for the little girl. Max and Jenny".

-Penny, Honey, those names are beautiful.-

Mom I need you and Denise to help with the details and Daddy to help with getting a hall.

-I'll ask your sister. I don't think she'll have a problem seeing as you both have been planning this for years. I'm sure Dad will be good also.-

Thanks Mom, love you guys.


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing, but I think it's time for a road trip**

Leonard came in with dinner. He had given up on going to two different take out places when he and Penny were eating alone. Considering he had little choice but to get her the ever present Kimchi, he had actually taken a liking to some of the other Korean dishes. He walked in to a picture of loveliness sitting with one hand slowly rubbing her stomach which was getting bigger each day. Penny had once again been going through the Brides magazines.

Leonard smiled. "Keeping yourself busy, I see".

Penny looked over her shoulder with a smile. "We're all set with help from home. I just wish that I could be there. I'm going to miss out on so much and It's my wedding".

Leonard gave Penny her dinner which she quickly opened. "You know we agreed that you would take it easy. But I was talking with the guys at lunch, and they had a great idea".

Penny was eating. "This is SO good. What did the genius patrol have in mind"?

Leonard opened his food. "Boy that stuff stinks. Anyway, they think that we can set up a Skype connection if the lines are good. That way, you can be here and still see any important stuff and be part of any important decisions. Your sister can use her phone and you can video chat if they are out and about".

Penny smiled and thought that was a great idea. "I knew there was a reason I was marrying you". When all of a sudden she threw her food in the air and exclaimed. "Oh My God"!...

Leonard, who was now covered in Kimchi, looked at her. "Hey... What are you doing"?

Penny grabbed her stomach with both hands looking at Leonard with her eyes wide and mouth open.

Leonard was now anxious. "WHAT"?

Penny smiled at him. "They kicked…, or one did…. Oh my god. Give me your hand". She took Leonard's hands and placed them on her stomach.

For the next few minutes they sat in total silence almost trying to hear the babies move when suddenly from one side, Leonard felt a little bump. "I felt it, I felt it. Did you feel it? Did you"?

Penny was smiling widely. "Leonard Sweetie, in order for you to feel it on the outside, I have to feel it on the inside".

Leonard felt so stupid. "Oh yeah, of course, what was I thinking. Do they hurt?

Penny started to rub her stomach. "Shhh… babies…. Shhh. Not really, this is the first time. So they might get harder as they get bigger. No fighting in there….. Max, leave your sister alone. Jenny, you be nice now, I need you to grow big and strong for Mommy and Daddy, OK"?

Leonard had taken off his glasses and was wiping the Kimchi off himself as well as the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

* * *

Howard and Leonard were on their cell phones explaining to Wyatt and Penny's brother how to hook the camera to the computer they were going to Skype with. The computer was not new and Wyatt was getting annoyed. "Leonard, Son, we're gonna have to just get a new computer. Kenny here says we can get a laptop to do the same thing".

"Yes sir", Leonard replied. "That would be a great idea. We happen to have one here we were not using. We'll send it to you".

Penny was sitting off to the side laughing into a pillow. "I told you it wasn't going to be as easy as you said. You're talking to my Dad who is still figuring out how to use a flip phone, and my brother who has the attention span of a Gnat".

Leonard smirked back at her. "Yeah well, I'm going out to buy a new laptop, and we're sending it to them all set up. All they will have to do is turn it on and we'll be there".

Penny was looking sheepishly at Leonard. "Honey, could we maybe make a special delivery for the computer? Could we go home and deliver it? It's still early, we could drive. It'll only take a couple of days. Please…. I haven't been home in such a long time…. and you can meet my sister and brother… and we can talk to Daddy about the hall for the wedding…. and we can talk to Mom about the food and stuff… Please"?

Leonard once again found himself not being able to say no. He quite frankly wondered if this was the new family paradigm that was forming. "OK sure. I have tons of time to take because I was technically working on the expedition".

* * *

Leonard had bought the laptop and had it set up and ready to go, when Sheldon came out of his room and into the living room. "Now Leonard, when are you coming back from Nebraska? You don't want to miss the costume meetings for Stewart's party on Halloween. And, we still have to finalize the new roommate agreement".

Leonard was finishing packing up a few things. "Sheldon, we will be back for the party. Now I have to leave. Penny wants to get on the road. We'll talk about the roommate agreement later".

* * *

Penny and Leonard loaded the car and set out for the little town outside Omaha that Penny grew up in. Mostly family farms, lots of open spaces. After a few days on the road, keeping to the interstate in order to have full access to as many Rest Areas as Penny would need for a five month pregnant woman carrying twins, they found themselves driving up a long dirt road.

Penny was leaning out the open window letting the cool air rush through her hair. They had just left a diner. They had hoped that they could get to Penny's parents' home for dinner, but Penny couldn't wait. She needed a bite to eat to tide her over. "Turn here, the house is down the road a piece".

Leonard laughed. "A piece? You do realize that is NOT a standard unit of measure"….

Penny yelled from the outside. "Shut up, there it is…. there it is".

Standing on the porch that wrapped around one side of the classic style farm house was Wyatt, and a late middle aged woman with blond hair put up in a loose bun wearing an apron. She was not heavy, but you could see that she had certainly eaten her share of the pies you could smell cooling.

As Leonard pulled up in the car, Penny got out as quickly as she could, as her Mother came down the steps. The two women shrieked the entire distance that they traveled to get to one another. They embraced in a comfortable hug swaying back and forth. As they pulled back, Penny turned side to side with her hands out showing off her profile. Penny's Mother put her hand to her mouth and said, "Oh Sweetie, you look fantastic. You're so big". She sounded like Penny but her voice was just a bit lower. She had the same piercing Green eyes. He certainly could see why Wyatt had fallen in love and married this woman.

Penny took her hand and they went up the stairs into the house. "Mom, I AM having twins you know".

The two women disappeared into the house laughing and talking leaving Leonard standing by the car in amazement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Still own very little**

Wyatt climbed down the stairs and shook Leonard's hand. "Good to see ya Son. I see you took my comment about having Grandchildren to heart".

Leonard was more than a little embarrassed. "Yes sir, I mean no sir, I mean I will make right by Penny….. I love your daughter sir"…

Wyatt smiled. "Relax Leonard, Penny explained the whole thing to us. You were engaged before either of you knew she was pregnant. There'll be no shotgun wedding here. Now, let's get the bags inside". Wyatt patted Leonard on the back and grabbed some bags. The two of them went up the stairs and into the house.

* * *

As they entered, Wyatt called into the Kitchen. "Henrietta, you need to meet the Father of your grandchildren".

Penny's Mother came out of the kitchen and scolded her Husband. "Wyatt, how many times have I told you not to call me that". She came across the room, pulled Leonard into a hug and spoke softly to him as Penny watched from the doorway. "Leonard, Sweetie don't listen to this old coot. You call me Hen, a lot of my friends call me that because I was such a Mother Hen to their kids when they were growin up, or Henny or Mom. It's so nice to finally meet you. Penny has said so many nice things about you and then there's Wyatt. You'd swear that you were his son, well, now you will be. Let me tell you" …

Penny could see the dazed look in Leonard's eyes. She grabbed her mother by the arm, "Mom, let him be. We're pretty tired from the trip". She led her Mother back into the kitchen, her mother talking the whole way.

Wyatt could see the look on Leonard's face. "Shut your mouth, Son, before a fly gets in. If you think this is bad just wait till Denise gets here. The three of them are like three hens trying to lay the same egg. Have a seat son. Would you like a cup of coffee"?

Before Leonard could answer, Penny and her Mother had brought out coffee for all except Penny, she had a glass of milk. They also brought out one of the fresh Apple pies.

Penny's Mom seemed to be leading the conversation. Wyatt just sat back and smiled. Penny sat and cut a second piece of pie. "So Leonard, where did you come up with a name like Maximilion"?

Leonard put his coffee cup down and said, "Well Ma'am, Max Planck was a famous Physicist that discovered Quantum Theory. He was one of my favorites. Penny elongated it to Maximilion. We really like it".

Wyatt leaned forward. "It's a fine name. Catchy too…, Strong…, Max"…

Just as they were talking, Penny's sister Denise came into the room followed by her husband Frank and their son Ben. Denise was almost a carbon copy of Penny. She was eight years older and had the dark hair you could still see traces of in Wyatt. But for everything else, she was just like Penny and from what Leonard could tell each got their mannerisms from their perky mother.

Penny put down her fork, jumped up and squealed…"Deni"…. The two girls embraced in a long hug. The laughing and talking continued as Frank and Ben sat down for pie. Frank was eyeing Leonard, while Ben just wanted pie. Frank leaned over and shook Leonard's hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Frank. They would get around to introducing us at some point, let's just say you're in for a show".

A short time later Penny's brother Kenny came in with a big smile on his face and took a look at Penny as he took a cup of coffee just poured from his mother. "Look at you.. I never thought I'd see the day. Not that you didn't have any chances"…

Penny looked at him, smiled a big smile and punched him in the arm as he leaned in to give her a kiss. Kenny was younger than Penny by four years but had the same blonde hair as his sister and mother. And by what Penny had said, was a real handful. Penny gave him a big hug and said, "You shut your mouth or I'll take you out behind the barn like when we were kids and kick your"….

Their mother broke up the discussion. "Penny, that's enough. This family hasn't been together for a while and I don't think we should be giving Leonard here the wrong impression". Clearly, Leonard could see that this family unit centered around Penny's mother as the glue that held them together.

Leonard came from a cold and standoffish family by his mother's design. This kind of family affection was completely alien to him, but he was taking it all in and he wondered if his family could be this close.

* * *

Penny, Denise and their Mother went out to the porch where there were rocking chairs and a glider. Penny and Denise sat in the glider and wrapped in a blanket. Denise took penny's hand and held it tight.

Penny asked her sister, "Deni, how would you like to help Mom with the details of the wedding? We want to get married in November so we are back in Pasadena when the babies are born".

Denise had the biggest smile. "Oh Sweetie, it would be a dream come true. Frank and I eloped cause we were afraid Daddy would kill me cause I was pregnant with Benny. But, look at you now. Out to here and he's cool as a cucumber".

Their Mother spoke up. "Your Dad always regretted not being at your wedding. He doesn't want to make that mistake again. Truth be told, he was no better off before we got married with Denise here". Penny and her sister just looked at their mother amazed. "Close your mouths girls before they stick that way. Plus he thinks the world of Leonard".

Penny rubbed the babies. "He is pretty great. He's the kindest man you will ever meet. He has the biggest heart. He gives and gives and tries to make sure his friends are happy. He would do anything for me. Not because he has to but because he wants to. He loves me and he would never do anything to hurt me. He makes me feel safe".

* * *

Leonard, Kenny, Ben, Frank and Wyatt went to turn on the Cardinals Baseball game. Frank popped open a beer. "So Leonard, good work man. But seriously, do you know what you're getting into. If you cross one of these girls, they shoot". He was rubbing his left leg.

Leonard smiled. "Believe me, I've seen Penny turn into the Hulk more than once. And my friends live in fear of being punched in the throat".

Kenny laughed. "Your throat is not what you should be worried about. She has a deadly kick".

Leonard said, "Yeah, I've seen her in action. There's nothing like watching her go all Nebraska on someone's ass".

Wyatt, broke his silence. "Boys, those two girls inherited their…let's say… negotiation skills… from one person… and she's out there with them now….. Leonard…, Frank and I can just warn you…, play it straight and things are great…., cross them and you are in serious trouble… and… on your own".

Leonard looked at Wyatt. "Sir, I told you earlier that I would do right by Penny. I will. I love her. I would do anything for her. But, It's not because I have to It's because of who she is. She is kind, funny, thoughtful, sincere and honest".

Leonard tried to follow the game. He had read up on baseball because Penny had told him her family were big fans and playoff baseball would be watched over anything else on the TV. As hard as he tried to pat attention, Leonard was starting to feel the effects of the long drive.

When the girls were finished visiting, Penny was yawning and found Leonard nodding off watching the ball game. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sweetie, let's go to bed".


	18. Chapter 18

**Only own some family member names. I tried to have a little fun with them**

Leonard was sitting in bed waiting for Penny to finish getting ready for the night. "That was certainly an interesting evening. Have you ever noticed there is a running theme in your family"?

Penny tilted her head. "What do you mean"?

Leonard just smiled. "Well… there's you, Penny,…. and your brother, Kenny,…. and your sister who you call Deni,…. and your nephew, Benny,…. and…. Forgive me for this…. Your mother… Henny….. And to top it off, our daughter will be Jenny"…..

Penny took out a tube of moisturizer and gave it to Leonard so he could rub some over her stomach. "Now you have met them all. Is it really a wonder why I moved to California? And, I don't care, I love the name Jenny and you're not changing it".

Leonard took the tube and applied some to Penny who sat facing him with her legs crossed. She had pulled up her shirt to expose her expanding stomach. She then repositioned herself so she had her back to him leaning on his chest so he could wrap his arms around her to rub it in. Some men would have thought that this was silly, that the mother was being vain and not caring about whether she got stretch marks or not. But Leonard loved this evening ritual with Penny. He felt closer to her and wanted to please her in any way he could. He loved to hold her, to kiss her and now to message her with moisturizer slowly and softly rubbing her stomach and their two precious children inside. It also relaxed Penny. Sometimes, she would fall off to sleep while Leonard continued to rub and caress her and the babies.

"I love it too, it feels right, my girls Penny and Jenny. I can't believe how much you are like your sister and Mother though…, even your brother. I'll admit that was a little intense, but you are all so close, and you all hug…. So much"…..

Penny blushed a little at Leonard's remark about 'his girls', smiled and held Leonard's hands to her stomach. After she turned to look him in those beautiful brown eyes, she remarked, "Yeah… for a while there you looked like a deer in the headlights. My Mom is real comfortable showing affection….. Sweetie, this is how families are supposed to act. Let me tell you, it's not always like this. There were all kinds of issues when I grew up, especially with Kenny, but mostly we are really close. I can't wait until Max and Jenny get here, you'll see, there's nothing like the love and support of a family".

Leonard just thought of how different this family was from his. He could see how comfortable they were with each other, and behind all the kidding around, there was real concern for each other. He felt that they would band together if any one of them was being hurt in any way. Leonard felt completely inadequate in all matters of family support and interaction. He had no baseline to reference. As he held Penny, he tried to put all the feelings of inadequacy aside and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Penny and Leonard came down for breakfast. They were met by the odors of coffee, bacon and pancakes. As they sat down at the table, Penny's mother came out of the kitchen almost as if she was hiding in wait for her Daughter and soon to be Son-in-law. "Penny, Sweetie, we need to talk about what you will be wanting for your wedding. Deni is on her way over. We want to make sure we get this right with you being so far away". She called outside to her husband who was working on his truck on the side of the house. "Wyatt, leave that be and get in here, we need to talk to Penny and Leonard".

Leonard got up from the table. "I'll be right back. We brought something that will help in this whole process".

Penny was still tired from the night before. "Momma, do we have to do this right now"?

Penny's mom looked at her younger daughter, "Penny, sweetie, you know there's no time like the present to get these things done. This isn't California, mornings still mean there's work to do out here in Nebraska".

Just then, Denise walked in all excited and ready to go. "I see you haven't changed, still have the 11:00 AM rule"?

Penny half smiled back. "Yeah, you should see the guys back in California, they won't come over for fear they will get a punch in the throat. It's bad enough that I have to talk at this hour, I can't have any coffee to take the edge off".

Denise just laughed. "Your aim is a little higher than when you were in High School". Penny just giggled in agreement.

Penny's mother came back in with Orange juice for Penny and platters of pancakes and bacon that could feed the town.

Wyatt walked in wiping his hands on a rag he stuffed in his back pocket. "Just in time for second breakfast".

Penny giggled knowing that her parents would not understand the reference to The Lord of the Rings and the eating habits of the Hobbits. She continued to smile at the fact that she knew that only because of her relationship with Leonard. It dawned on her how much she had changed since she met Leonard. She was always part of the 'In Crowd' in High School. Bernadette and Amy had even showed her how she had been a bit of a bully. She used to make fun of the geeky kids like all her friends. Leonard changed all that. She now tried to understand the passion he had for all the science fiction, video games and fantasy worlds. She was even starting to like some of it. She liked the person that Leonard had helped her become and she smiled.

Leonard came into the room with the laptop and saw the smile on her face. "Penny for your thoughts"?

Penny smiled back. "Oh nothing, just happy to be here, come sit next to me". Leonard sat down and Penny wove her arm around his and leaned on his shoulder.

They spent the morning eating and discussing that Penny only wanted a simple wedding with family and a few friends. She didn't want anything too fancy, now that the babies were going to be born. They wanted to save as much money as possible.

Leonard spent the morning with Wyatt and Kenny showing them how to use the Skype while speaking with Howard from Pasadena.


	19. Chapter 19

**Very little is known about Penny's family, so I just had some fun**

The next two days were filled with meeting all the new cows and visiting with the horses that Penny wished she could ride. They went around town meeting a few friends Penny had known in High School and driving around to show off all the things Penny remembered and seemed so proud of, even having lunch at the sandwich shop that Penny had worked at as a teenager.

They sat down at a booth just inside the door. The waitress came over to take their order. It was Valerie Masbacher. "Penny? When did you get in town? Look at you, I heard that you were getting married, just didn't know that you HAD to. Imagine that". Valerie just smirked, looking ad Penny. Leonard didn't really know what was going to happen between these two, but that sure wasn't a remark Penny appeared to like very much, so he just sat there quietly. Penny smiled back a smile Leonard had come to know and fear just a little. "Valerie, how are you? How are the kids? Did you ever get T.J. to admit your oldest one was his? Is he still the epitome of conversation"? At this point the animosity between the girls was palpable. Valerie sneered back at Penny, "Well, you would know as good as anyone about….. 'talking'….. to T.J." Penny blushed a little because Leonard was hearing this. Her mouth was open a little as she inhaled and had a surprised look on her face. Penny was getting more agitated.

Luckily, for all concerned, the owner came out from behind the counter. Stella was a heavy set woman with a bright smile and stereotypically had a pencil sticking out of her bouffant hairdo. "George, come out here, Look who's come to town….. Penny, how are you girl"? George came out from behind the grill with a big smile.

Penny stood up and gave Stella and George a great big hug. "It's so good to see you guys. This is Leonard, We're getting married. He's a PhD Physicist at Cal Tech and just came back from working with Stephen Hawking, the genius English guy in the wheelchair". She gave a look to Valerie that would literally freeze water. Valerie just turned on her heel and stomped away. "Leonard, these are the people that taught me everything I know about waitressing". Leonard winced a little.

George looked at her. "You and Valerie still haven't changed, ever since the Cheer Leading incident. Anyway, the order is on the house".

* * *

Penny and Leonard left the Diner and went driving the back roads. Penny was pretty quiet. "Leonard, I'm sorry about that, we should talk about when I was in High School"…

Leonard looked to his fiancé, "Penny, you don't have to explain anything. Neither of us are saints. Please don't let it bother you, I love you. You're all that matters to me. All that has happened in your past is part of what makes you who you are"…

* * *

Later that night, Leonard learned about all the special places to "park". Penny had taken him to one of her favorite places. The sky was clear and the stars were beautiful. There seemed to be so many compared to Pasadena because there were no city lights. Leonard pointed out some constellations, The Big Dipper, The Little Dipper, and Orion. They just sat in the car, Penny leaning on Leonard's shoulder. Penny turned to Leonard and gave him a soft Kiss. "This was so much easier when there was a bench seat in the front of my Dad's car".

Leonard turned to Penny, "There's a bench seat in the back"….. Penny then got out of her side of the car and into the back seat. "Let's see if we can give Valerie something to talk about"… Leonard quickly got into the back seat of the car….

* * *

The next afternoon they hitched one of the horses to a carriage and went on a picnic. They stopped by an old oak tree and set up under it. It was one of Penny's favorite spots on the farm. She used to climb the tree with her brother and their friends when they were little. The family would have picnics here. The tree was old and it always seemed to Penny that the tree was guarding the fields around it, keeping the farm safe. Penny had unharnessed the horse so he could munch easily on the grass as they spent the afternoon enjoying themselves as well as the lunch Penny's Mother packed for them. When it was time to go, the horse was not very accommodating to being hitched back to the carriage and took Leonard on a little chase. Penny was hysterical watching Leonard run after the horse. Finally, Penny coaxed the horse back with an apple that her mother had packed while Leonard made good use of his inhaler. This horse was one of Penny's favorites from before she left for California and Penny knew what he liked.

Leonard was so happy to meet Penny's family and they all welcomed him with the same warm attention he got from Wyatt. It was an experience he had never had with any group of people he had associated with. He just wondered if he could live up to their high standards. Penny was thrilled to be home and she couldn't be happier that they had set up a way she could be part of the planning of the wedding.

* * *

When they were packing the car to go back to Pasadena, Penny and her mom were locked in a hug that would not be easily broken. Leonard and Wyatt waited patiently by the car as the two women cried and said their good byes.

Penny's Mother put her hand to the side of Penny's face and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Sweetie, you take good care of yourself. It was so nice of Leonard to bring you home. You have a fine man there, you are so lucky. The next time you come, you won't know the place. Your Dad already has some plans and you will be so surprised".

Penny was still crying a little. "Momma, I love you guys so much. I promise, we'll visit more. Leonard will make sure we take care of me and the babies. He's gonna be such a good Daddy".

Wyatt walked up to the two women. "OK Ladies, it's time to say good bye. You need to get on the road".

Penny gave her father a hug, got into the car and waved. "Bye Daddy, bye Momma".

Penny picked up Leonard's right hand and gave it a kiss. "Thanks Honey, I had such a good time. I love you". Leonard just smiled weakly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Omaha was fun, now lets get back to Pasadena. Own nothing**

On the way back to Pasadena, Leonard wondered what being in his new family would be like. "Penny, can we talk little about what is going to happen here"?

Penny looked over at Leonard with a little concern. "Sure sweetie, what's up? Is something bothering you"? Penny was a little worried that the overexposure of her family would give Leonard second thoughts. "I should have warned you about my family. You only met my Dad before, and he is the calm one in the family".

Leonard had a look that was not stern, or happy, not sad, more one of contemplation, sort of bland, a look that Penny had seen and would expect to see while having a conversation with Beverly. "I don't know how this is going to play out. I don't know what to do".

Penny was now starting to worry. She took his right hand and held it. She immediately focused on the engagement ring on her left hand. She held his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "Sweetie, what's wrong"?

Leonard did not look over, he just kept driving. "Penny, I keep thinking what this is going to be like. Having a family, being responsible for another person….., two other people… What am I supposed to do, what am I supposed to be, how am I supposed to act? What if I don't know? What will I do"?

"Penny, I grew up in such a mess emotionally. There was no recognition of effort, just results. The carrot was always out of reach. There was no love. If there was, it was so well hidden, I didn't know. Even with my siblings. There was no support, just competition. Who could get the best grades, who could do the best, always going for the brass ring. My Dad was always off somewhere digging something up. There were no fun trips to the beach. We lived in New Jersey for God's sake. They have a whole Shore of resorts… The Jersey Shore…... There were no fishing trips, no little league, no camping trips, no picnics….. The only family outings we had were to go to academic lectures that my mom or dad were presenting at".

"Your family is so different. You all have something I never had with my brother or sister. You connect with them. You have shared experiences. You are so… alike. Your Mom is so…. I don't know how to explain it…. She's so… everywhere in your family…... She seems to permeate every one and everything. Your Dad….. have you ever looked at him…. He sits back, takes it all in and then seems to just know what to do and what to say and when to say it".

"I don't know how to do that. Sure I'm smart…., sure I can evaluate everything…., sure I can have an answer. But isn't that just the cold way I was brought up? Observant, analytical, exacting….. cold…. Just the facts. Penny, I don't want you or our children to have to go through that. You deserve more, you deserve what you have, what you have had all your life".

Penny had a little tear in her eye. "Leonard, Honey… please don't think like that… Leonard, you are the most loving man I have ever known. You are SO understanding. If you weren't, we wouldn't be together. God knows, I have given you every chance AND every reason to go running for the hills. You are one of the most patient, kind people on the planet. You have shown that your commitment and loyalty to your friends is so important to you that you sacrifice what is better for you just to make sure they are happy. You have already shown that you are going to be a great Dad… You have been taking care of Sheldon for like ten years now. If that's not some kind of advances study course, I don't know what is".

"Leonard if anything, it's me that should have all these doubts. I don't know what you see in me, why you have put up with all my Crap. This all scares me to death. I've never accomplished anything worthwhile in my life until I proposed to you, and that's only the first step in the rest of our lives…. I didn't finish college….. I haven't made anything of acting….. I still wait tables for god sake….. It took me thinking you DIED for me to get my head screwed on straight about how I feel about US…. I love you Leonard…., I always have in some way….., but now, I love US…. What we are…, what we will be. You are all that you are DESPITE what you went through growing up….. Despite what your family has done or NOT done to or for you…. Please don't give up on us".

Leonard finally looked over to see the concern and almost pleading look on Penny's face. "Penny, you are amazing. You always have been. Without you, I wouldn't be half the man that I am, not one tenth the man you think I am. You took an insecure, insignificant little person and changed him into someone who has direction and purpose in his life. You gave me the confidence to seek out what I wanted most. It wasn't accolades in my career, not acceptance by others, not money or rewards. You gave me the confidence to try to be with YOU. It's always been YOU".

"I won't give up on us, I couldn't if I tried. I love you more than I could ever say or even TRY to say. Now we have a family growing in you. This is more than anyone could ever ask for. You and our children mean more to me than anything. More than any Nobel Prize, more than any lottery win". Leonard stroked the engagement ring on Penny's hand with his thumb. "I'm just so afraid I won't measure up".

Penny had a smile on her face as she now looked at her Fiancé. "Sweetie, we need to find a place to stay tonight. Let's pull off and find a hotel".

Leonard pressed the 'Points of Interest' icon on the GPS and found the nearest hotel. When they checked in and entered their room, Penny turned to Leonard and gave him a long and passionate kiss while pressing him against the inside of the room door. Since he said the words about their family meaning more than any Nobel Prize, she was incredibly turned on. She pulled Leonard by his jacket over to the bed, undressing and kissing him along the way. By the time they made it to the bed, He was in his t-shirt and boxers. Penny then pushed him onto the bed and proceeded to perform as sexy a strip tease any five month pregnant woman carrying twins could put on. He quickly pulled off his shirt and boxers. The effect of the strip tease on Leonard, to Penny's delight, was almost immediate…. Penny had her way with him that night. Her intent was to show him just how important he was to her and she accomplished her task.

All the fears and trepidations that had built up in Leonard over the last week trying to figure out how to be like her family, were washed away with her actions and her loving words. Leonard was assured that he could not possibly fail at being part of their new family. Their family was not going to be like his was…., or hers was…... It was going to be their family and theirs alone. They would take on any problems or issues that came up. They would solve them together. They would not stand alone. They were a family.


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't own anything**

Penny and Leonard had been back from Omaha for a few weeks. There had been more than occasional Skype calls and video chats between Penny, her mom and Denise about the wedding preparations. The cake was finalized after Penny was extremely explicit on no dairy products. She wanted a homey menu that people would be happy with. No fancy items that you would get at posh restaurants, no foreign sounding things. This was Nebraska for crying out loud. The American heartland, she wanted plain simple home grown fare. Penny was so happy that she didn't have to miss out on any of this. When it came to the decorations, her mom said that Denise would handle all that. It was going to be tasteful but not overdone. Above all, Penny's mom wanted that part to be a surprise for Penny.

* * *

Sheldon was in full Halloween party mode, planning their next costume meeting. The group decided that Star Wars themed costumes were appropriate driven mostly due to Penny's condition.

Sheldon was droning along about the appropriateness of the costume pair bondings. Amy was going as Zam Wesell the shape shifter. Sheldon was going as Chancellor Palpatine, Raj was Jango Fett, Howard was Han Solo, Bernadette was Princess Leia, Penny was obviously pregnant Padme and Leonard was Anakin Skywalker.

It amazed Penny how much she was looking forward to this year's party. She remembered how she was dreading to go to the party last year. Then she remembered that it was a year ago that she decided to make more of an effort in her relationship with Leonard, going to his lab and "WORKING" on their relationship. Finally she remembered going to the party and going into the Tardis...

Penny was brought out of her thoughts when the pizza was brought in by Leonard who had also gone to get Penny her Kimchi order. "I can't believe you are still eating this stiff, I would have thought that a week of eating your mother's cooking would have cured you".

Penny, who had been banished by Sheldon to the island in the kitchen, while consuming "your fermented vegetable matter that could stop an advancing army in its tracks", smiled and took her container of food.

Penny asked with a sly look in her eye aimed at Leonard, "Hey, are they having a photo booth this year"?

Raj spoke up. "Yes and it actually is quite appropriate for our group submission. It's an escape pod from an Imperial Battle Cruiser". He then asked if it was Ok to invite Alex. Raj and Alex had been spending time together working on her Doctoral Thesis. After they got back from Korea, and without Lucy around, he had asked her if she needed any help and she hesitantly agreed.

Penny looked up from her meal then cast a look in Leonard's direction. Penny really didn't need Alex poking around the guys considering she was so beautiful and Penny was beginning to think she was getting fat and ugly. Leonard saw the look on her face and just smiled at her and blew her a kiss. The look was reassuring to her so she smiled back and just went back to her Kimchi.

Amy looked questioningly at Sheldon. "Sheldon, how do you appropriately pair bond my costume as a shape shifter that is assassinated, to the Chancellor? Everyone else is an obvious romantic link".

Sheldon looked off to the side, "Well…. the Chancellor called for the assassination of Zam Wesell by Jango Fett when the plot to kill Senator Amidala failed, probably in part because she had Kimchi for dinner". Sheldon looked first to Penny then pointed to Raj. "And if Alex is going to be part of the group, she is going to have to have an appropriate costume. No fly by night affair such as that TERRIBLE Cat Woman costume Penny wore to her Halloween Party".

Leonard looked to Sheldon. He remembered back to the first Halloween party Penny had had and to when he told her that he thought she was perfect. Looking at her now poking at her dinner, pregnant and carrying his children, he thought of how he was right then and how much more perfect she was now. "Her costume was NOT Cat Woman, just a generic Cat, and she was adorable".

Penny just giggled and smiled, suggestively winking at Leonard, while taking another bite. "This is SO good".

Bernadette wanted to change the discussion because she could see the confusion in Amy's eyes. "Penny, weren't we going to go shopping for dresses soon"? Amy's look softened and now looked eager.

Penny finished her Kimchi and was now coming over for a piece of pizza. Leonard got up from his chair so Penny could be more comfortable. Penny smiled at Leonard and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes, my sister is going to come out and we can look for bridesmaid dresses. I don't know what I'm going to do, aside from just draping a sheet over me".

Bernadette laughed. "I saw a commercial on TV that announced there was a new bridal shop opening soon, we should try there. Maybe they have Maternity gowns? I think they are not too far away down on Colorado Boulevard. I think that there is a grand opening sale planned for the beginning of November".

* * *

Back at the farm in Omaha, Wyatt was sitting with Denise and his wife. "Well, I just don't think we can get any place big enough with all the damage from the tornados this year. Everyone is still scrambling to fix em up, I just don't see how they are going to be ready in time".

Henrietta looked thoughtful. "What if we have the wedding here at the farm, Penny always loved playing in the barn. We could clear the bottom of the hay barn, paint the walls"…

Denise answered. "Dad, I'm going out to look for dresses with Penny and her friends, I can tell her then".

Wyatt Considered what his wife had said. "Don't bother Honey. Let's let this be a surprise for her. We agreed to have a place set up for her and we will".

* * *

The Comic Book Store was set up just as Raj had wanted. There were Food tables set out, and the lighting along the walls was alternating blue, green and red light sabers. The music was recordings from the bar scenes from the movies as well as the sound tracks from Star Wars. Raj tried to subliminally affect the outcome of the contest voting.

There were other group costume entries such as the Justice League. This year there were a few Avengers groups as well. The winning group happened to be a group of Star Trek entrants patterned after the new movie. Sheldon was complaining to Stewart that the contest was biased due to popularity rather than authenticity. Stewart was trying his best to get away with little luck.

Penny was sitting off to the side eating some chips when Leonard passed by. She grabbed him by the arm and smiled at him. "So… do you want to have some family pics of the party"?

Leonard smiled back, "I hear there is a photo booth in the back room"….

Penny hopped off the stool she was sitting on and led Leonard into the Escape Pod. "Leonard, Honey, we're going to have to have a talk with Jenny and Max about photo booths…., and then never let them inside with anyone else". Penny turned and locked the door. She then put her arms around his neck and kissed him remembering the last time they were in a photo booth at the comic book store.

Inside the escape pod were two slightly reclined seats where there would usually be a bench. This was very interesting as Penny surveyed the enclosed space. Penny thought back to some positions she had downloaded from an internet pregnancy site she found a few months back.

Penny loosened the belt of her costume so the top would be less restricting. The top of her costume went down to just above mid thigh. Penny stepped out of her stretch pants and boots. She pressed against Leonard and started to whisper in his ear. His eyes got large and he had a big smile. Leonard opened his cloak as Penny loosened the belt of his Tunic and he skillfully dropped his pants as he pulled Penny in close and reached under her costume top to find that she had not worn a bra. Penny smiled at him, "Always thinking ahead". She then reached down to find that Leonard was also thinking ahead.

Leonard kissed her on the side of her neck below her left ear where he had all those years ago. Penny let out a small moan. Penny reached behind Leonard and grabbed his butt and squeezed. Leonard pulled Penny close with one hand on her breast and the other on her lower back pulling her close to him in an effort to show her he was ready and willing. Penny needed no further tempting. She had been waiting for this moment since they left the apartment. Her hormones had been in overdrive lately and the fact that this was going to be a little risqué had her more than ready for any advances he made. Their kisses were long and deep. They broke their kiss as Penny gasped for air "Leonard, Please...". Leonard sat down and Penny, while facing him, climbed carefully onto his lap and they quietly enjoyed each other. TWICE! ….. When they heard other people outside, they quickly dressed and made sure they took some appropriate photos so as to make it look that they had been in the booth for the purpose it was intended. When they left the booth, they held each other tight and rejoined the party.

Penny could hardly contain her happiness for the rest of the party. She was already thinking of costumes for next year, something possibly less restricting. Leonard was very attentive for the rest of the night bringing her all the munchies and punch she desired. She had a sly look on her face thinking she would do some more web searches when they got back to the apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

**I guess I own Denise in this one. Nothing else**

Penny was lost in her thoughts sitting outside the arrival gate at LAX Airport. November had arrived and Penny was getting nervous, she had not found a wedding dress yet and she really wanted to look special for Leonard. She had looked in all the magazines and had some ideas, but most of them were too expensive. She needed to find the perfect dress that didn't break the bank. As it was, she wasn't going to be the picture of pristine virtue coming down the aisle. Denise was flying in to help pick out dresses. She was hoping they would find something special.

Penny was still deep in thought when Denise walked up to her and brought her back. "Hey, we see each other so often, It's not exciting anymore"?

Penny jumped in her seat. "Deni Sweetie... I'm sorry". She gave her sister a big hug. "I'm so happy you're here. I need help. I need to find a dress. Not any dress, the perfect dress, for the perfect man, for the perfect day".

Denise smiled back, "No pressure in that statement".

* * *

Penny and Denise met Bernadette and Amy at the new bridal shop. They had gone all out for the customers. They had put out chocolate covered fruit pieces along with champagne. For Penny, they brought out a sparkling grape juice.

The girls started with trying on bridesmaids dresses. They tried on dress after dress, champagne, after champagne. There were dresses with slits "up to here" and ones with neck lines "down to there", butt bows, poofy shoulders, floor length ones, ones that barely covered your lady parts. Black, Hot Pink, Chartreuse, almost any color you could imagine. Before long, Amy was laying with her head in Bernadette's lap who was passed out with her head back sitting on a couch.

Denise was looking at them. "This is one lively group of friends you have here".

Penny smiled at the pile of humanity that was her friends. "There isn't a better pair of friends anywhere. Amy is so naive, honest, well meaning. Bernadette is so sweet, helpful, caring. They have saved me from so much hurt. They are the best"!

As they were sitting there, the owner came to see how they were doing. Penny informed her that they would like the tea length light lavender dresses with the sweetheart neckline they had looked at. The problem was Penny still needed a dress.

The owner was an older woman that took an interest immediately. She took Penny and Denise to the maternity dress area and Penny tried on a number of dresses and was not happy with any. By this time Bernadette and Amy joined them. There was one last try, Penny was starting to think she would not be able to find anything she liked and might as well just show up in a tarp draped over her ever expanding body. The owner brought out a simple high waist, chiffon, V-neck dress with a lace and sequined top. The veil was a simple lace. Penny immediately fell in love with the dress. It was not overbearing, it was simple, and just what she wanted. Everyone loved it. They were so happy.

* * *

The guys were out trying on Tux's when Leonard got a text from Penny. She had told him that the color scheme for the groomsmen was light lavender, and had asked that they get accent vests of that color. She then added that she would like Leonard to get an accent vest color of pale blue. Leonard had no idea why there were different colors, but they ordered the appropriate attire.

* * *

Penny and the girls sat down for a discussion with the owner of the bridal shop. Penny wanted to request an alteration to her gown and was wondering if it could be done on such short notice.

* * *

Wyatt was standing in the middle of the barn with Kenny explaining what they needed to do in the next two weeks. Kenny said that he could get a couple of friend of his to help out.

Wyatt looked questioningly at his son. "These friends aren't anyone from your last business venture are they? I wouldn't think the Sherriff would have let them out yet".

Kenny looked back at his Father. "C'mon Dad, you know better, I wasn't even in on any of that. Anyway you know these guys. Actually Penny does too. It's Donnie and Curtis. They said they were free and would help if we needed it".

Wyatt chuckled a bit. "You mean the Pig Poop Energy King and the Beer Pong Champion? Alright, but keep them away from your mother and for god's sake, don't tell your sister".

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Penny and Leonard were sitting in an exam room in Dr. Johnson's office waiting for the latest sonogram to start. Penny asked Leonard, "So, now that we have the dresses and you guys have the Tux's, do you think we should pass this by Wendy"?

Leonard almost fell off the stool he had been sitting on. "You haven't told her? What are we going to do if she says we should not go"?

Penny giggled. "Ahhh…. Just messin with ya…. You're so cute when you get flustered".

At that point, Dr. Johnson came in. "Penny, Leonard, how are you, and how are the babies?

Penny explained that she was feeling pretty good but felt like she was as big as a house and was having trouble sleeping. "I walk around a lot at night sometimes even if Leonard is still sleeping. And, let me tell you, someone should put port-a-potties on wheels".

Dr. Johnson smiled. "Well let's take a look. All the things you are saying are normal. You're just a bit smaller than the size of a full term single birth. So you should start to take it easy. We need all the time we can get in there for little Jenny. Thirty two weeks is what we would like and that only gives us about a two week wiggle room with Max. We will need to keep a closer look on your blood pressure and we will be doing some blood work looking for toxicity".

Leonard looked concerned. "Does this mean we should postpone the wedding"?

Dr. Johnson smiled back. "I think you'll be Ok, but, I would like you to be back here shortly after. No globe hopping Honeymoon". She then did some passes of the sonogram. "Max looks fine, not too big, that's good. Jenny looks like she's coming along".

Just then Jenny kicked. Penny squealed a little. "Ohh…. Did you see that? When she kicked, I felt it. That's so cool". Penny rubbed where she felt the kick. "It's OK baby girl, we know you're OK. Just grow big for Mommy and Daddy. Max, you take care of your sister. Don't be too anxious to come out and visit".

Everybody laughed after Penny's comments to the babies. Penny looked up, "What?"

They were told to try to use a C-shaped pillow for Penny to hold at night, and Leonard could give her lower back massages to try to help with the pain. Penny was congratulated for doing so well so far and Dr. Johnson wished them well for their wedding.

* * *

When they got back to the Apartment they saw a note on Penny's door to come directly over to 4A. When they opened the door to 4A, they saw the entire group sitting and staring at Sheldon in front of his board holding a planning meeting for their trip the next day to Omaha. "In car A, Leonard's car, driven by Leonard, the passengers will be Penny, Amy and Bernadette". Amy did a small fist pump. "This cohort was requested by Penny and it only seems appropriate to satisfy her request considering that this is to be 'Her Day'. Car B, Amy's car, selected by virtue of its larger size will be driven by Howard and consist of myself and Raj. We will be leaving precisely at 8:00 AM. We have a lot of road to cover, so keep your consumption of liquids to a minimum".

Leonard looked directly at Sheldon. "Sheldon, you can try to plan as much as you want, but If Penny is in the lead car, and she is because she is the one who knows where we are going, it's stopping whenever or wherever she needs to. So I suggest you sit back and enjoy the scenery".

Penny had the biggest smile on her face, and everyone clapped.


	23. Chapter 23

The trip to Omaha had met with far more stops than Sheldon had liked. There were far too many car changes, driver changes, and unauthorized stops. So many, they were required to stay on the road longer than planned in order to make it to Omaha on the designated day. By far, the most fun leg of the journey for Penny, was when Bernadette, Amy, and Penny were in a car by themselves. They insisted that Leonard go to the other car so they could have one more "Ladies Night" before the wedding.

* * *

As the two cars pulled up, Wyatt and Henrietta, were standing on the porch. Wyatt informed his wife, "Honey, you are in for quite the experience. This bunch is like none you have ever seen".

Penny got out of the car and there was the expected screeching from herself and her mother. Penny's mom greeted each of the crew with her obligatory hug. She was pre-informed of Sheldon's touch phobia, so she made sure she hugged the stuffing out of him. Sheldon had not had such affection shown him since he left Texas where he was regularly treated this way by his Aunts and his Meemaw. Sure Amy had tried to hug Sheldon, but not like this, and cuddling was not the same.

Wyatt shook hands all around and hustled everyone into the house. There was going to be a rehearsal dinner at the house tonight, Penny's Mother had been cooking all day.

* * *

Penny sat down and asked, "Daddy, who is going to preside over the wedding, we weren't asked to talk to anyone".

Penny's Mother came in with a fresh pitcher of lemonade. "Sweetie, Frank's cousin Billy is a Reverend and he agreed to do the service. Your Daddy has a surprise for you on that".

Penny's interest was now piqued. "OOOOOHHHHHH…. What is the surprise, tell me, tell me tell me"!

Wyatt looked thoughtful. "Come with me, I have something to show you". They got up from the table and followed Wyatt. Penny closely followed by Leonard and then the rest of the group. Penny was told to close her eyes. Wyatt wanted it to be a surprise for her. "Remember when you asked me to find you a wedding hall? Well, there was a lot of tornado damage this year and things are tight. So… your Mom and I figured we would spruce up the Barn". He then led them into the barn and told Penny to open her eyes. She could hardly believe what she saw. Freshly painted walls, tables all set up with beautiful table cloths, dried colorful field flower arrangements for center pieces, white curtains gathered by the windows, a dance floor put down. There were carefully placed Hay bales and corn stalks around to give the atmosphere of the farm. There was a small bar set up in one corner where there would be drinks. Both the large barn doors could be open if the weather wasn't too cool.

Penny was amazed at what she saw. "Daddy, this so beautiful". Tears were starting to flow.

Wyatt smiled. "Don't start that yet, I'm not finished. We told you Billy was going to Minister the wedding. Well, we figured he could do that here too". Wyatt walked over to the horse stalls in the next building. The floor was freshly scrubbed. The last stall was made up like a small chapel that faced outward. White drapes on the walls, red carpet put down leading to what would be the aisle. Chairs set up on either side. The horses that Penny loved so much whinnied outside in the corral.

Penny couldn't believe her eyes. She gasped and had her hands over her mouth. She looked to Leonard who was also surprised then turned to her father, "Oh my god Daddy, I can't believe you did this"…. She started to cry and hugged her father and melted into his embrace.

Wyatt held his daughter, wiped her tears and let her go to Leonard. "Well Slugger, we wanted it to be special for you. And, anyway, I didn't do it all by myself. Kenny and a couple of his friends helped. Anyway, let's get up to the house so we can get this show on the road". Wyatt was so pleased that Penny was happy, he quietly wiped his eyes with his handkerchief.

* * *

When they got to the house, Denise, Frank, and Reverend Billy were there. Everyone sat for dinner after Billy went over the service for the next day. Penny's Mom made a wonderful Pot Roast with Fresh Bread and all the "fixins". Everyone had a great time talking and laughing.

After the dinner, there was a quick run through of the wedding with Penny and Leonard beaming with joy. Sheldon inspected the makeshift Chapel and approved. He was also formally introduced to Denise as she was the Matron of Honor.

* * *

When everyone was ready to call it a night, Kenny showed up with his two "friends". When they came out of the car, Penny could hardly believe her eyes. "Curtis, Donnie, what the hell are you doing here?

Kenny got out of the car. "Is that any way to talk to the two people who helped dress up the Barn and Stable? We're here to take my soon to be brother-in-law out for his bachelor's party".

Curtis couldn't believe it when he saw Penny. "My goodness, as many times as we tried, I never thought I'd see the day". Penny looked over at Leonard and bit her bottom lip. She could only imagine what was going through his mind.

Donnie looked Leonard up and down and then turned to Penny. 'Really, Girl? This little fella"? Penny was now completely embarrassed. This was nothing she wanted Leonard to hear, especially the night before they were to get married.

Penny was beginning to get enraged. "Over my dead body are you two gonna take him out"!

Kenny stepped between them. "Sorry Sis, gotta go". With that, they grabbed Leonard and tossed him in the back seat of the car and took off.

Howard grabbed Amy's keys. Looked at Raj and said "C'mon Short Round"! Howard, Raj and Sheldon Jumped into Amy's car and took off after Kenny.

Penny stared in disbelief. She turned to her Mother and said, "Momma, he's gonna ruin everything".

Penny's mom replied, "Oh sweetie, Kenny's trouble but he's not an idiot. He'll make sure nothing happens to Leonard. Now let's get into the house. Denise and I want to tell you and the girls about the party tomorrow".

Wyatt looked on. "I'm not so sure about Kenny, but I can tell you for sure those other two are certified idiots. Frank, Billy, let's go and make sure everything is Ok".

Penny smiled. "Thanks Daddy".

* * *

Wyatt, Frank and Billy walked into the bar and saw Sheldon talking to Donnie about the proper procedure for Bio-fuels. Raj was mounted on the mechanical bull in the process of being bucked off, Curtis was setting up a beer pong tournament, Howard was taking bets on the outcome of the beer pong tournament, and Leonard and Kenny were just sitting and talking.

Frank, Wyatt and Billy got a pitcher of beer and took seats at a table with Kenny and Leonard. "Boys, we're here to make sure that nothing happens to Leonard here that will mess up the day tomorrow. If anything does, you'll have to deal with Denise and Penny. And that's nothing compared to what their mother will do to ya".

The night went along, Curtis, Donnie, Kenny and Raj certainly had their fill of beer. By the end of the evening, Sheldon had seen the logic to Donnie's plan of Pig Poop and water after a few Long Island Ice Teas. Howard was working the crowd on the beer pong betting with the winnings going to go to Leonard and Penny for their Honeymoon. There were some dancers that Wyatt kept away from Leonard, passing them off to Billy who was talking to them with righteous condemnation. Leonard was content to watch the activities and just think of how lucky he was for what was going to happen the next day.

Leonard took a step outside into the fresh air. He was amazed at how clear the sky was and how many stars he could see. He looked up to the Big Dipper and found the North Star. He took comfort in the star as it has been used for navigation since antiquity. It's constant presence helping those that would otherwise be lost. He then thought of all that has happened in his relationship with Penny, all the navigating that they had to go through to come to this point. He thought about the one constant, the brightest light in his life…. Penny. Leonard then heard a loud ruckus from inside, smiled and then rejoined the party.

* * *

Penny and the girls just sat around the living room talking about the plans for the meal which was steaks, stream trout, or free range chicken cooked over a charcoal fire with roasted potatoes and vegetables. The cake was a marble three tier affair with nod dairy icing. There were cascading flowers down the tiers and at the top were a small bride and groom. The bride had golden hair and the groom wore glasses. The women then started to talk about their Men and how married life would change everything. Penny got a little nervous and went to get a drink from the kitchen. Her mother saw the look on her face. Penny stepped out the side door to get a breath of the cool air. All the talk of change had brought some of her old fears back up. She thought back to the conversation she had with Leonard the last time they visited on the way home. Maybe there was something to worry about.

As she looked at the sky, she saw a bright star. She remembered what Leonard had told her about some of the constellations. This one was in the little bear or the little dipper. The star she saw was the North Star. It was used by sailors and would bring them safely home. She thought for a bit on how Leonard was her shining star, someone that was, and always would be, there for her and now their growing family, someone that they could always look to so they would feel safe.

Penny's mother came outside with a shawl for Penny and sat next to her on the porch glider. Penny put her head on her mother's shoulder. "Sweetheart, don't pay any mind to the talk in there. Every couple is different. You have nothing to be afraid of. I've never heard you speak of any of your boy friends like you have of Leonard. They say that there is some special person out there for each one of us. If you don't believe it, just look at your friend Amy in there. She is absolutely smitten with that boy Sheldon. God knows why. And have you ever seen a cuter couple than that Bernadette and Howard? Sweetie, Leonard loves you. You have nothing to worry about. Change will happen, but don't worry about it. It's really more like growth. Now, let's go back inside". Penny smiled at her mother's words and followed her back inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**Looking forward to this sometime in the future of the show. Own nothing**

The next day was their wedding day. Leonard could hardly believe that after knowing Penny for going on seven years and dating for almost three off and on, the fondest dream any man could ever have was coming true. Leonard and the guys were staying at a nearby hotel in order to keep Penny and Leonard from seeing each other. Leonard actually had to wake Sheldon up. "Sheldon….. Sheldon…. Wake up, we have to get ready".

Sheldon sat straight up "DANGER….DANGER….". Then he noticed Leonard looking at him. "Oh, Leonard…. Boy, I must say, the tea they serve here is every bit as strong as the tea Penny serves at the Cheese Cake Factory".

Leonard smiled at Sheldon. "Yeah, I bet it is. Let's get Howard and Raj and see if they want to get some breakfast"

Howard was up and ready, he was waiting on Raj who was limping. "Dude, I can't believe that people do that for a living. I think I dislocated my hip". After they had breakfast of coffee, eggs and bacon, Sheldon had oatmeal to settle his stomach, and Raj had just coffee and toast, they went back to the hotel and put on their Tuxedos. Raj helped everyone with their bow ties, getting them just right.

Just as they were getting ready to go to the farm, Leonard looked at his friends and smiled. He then brought out a gift for each of them. They each opened small velvet boxes. Within each was a gold lapel pin of the Star Trek insignia. Leonard gave one to each of his friends and thanked them for being part of this special landing party.

* * *

Back at the house, Wyatt found himself sitting at the table with his wife, his beautiful daughter and her two friends. He was telling them about the night before and the antics of the guys. "Let me tell you, through it all Leonard was a picture of control".

Penny's Mom brought in Coffee and Waffles with some sausages and a big glass of orange juice for Penny. "I can hardly believe that our baby is getting married". She then wiped a tear.

Denise came in to join the girls' breakfast party and to help Penny get ready. Wyatt excused himself stating there was far too much estrogen in the air. All the girls took their turn getting ready, leaving Penny for the last.

Penny's Mom and sister were helping with Penny's hair as her mom was telling them about her own wedding and how nervous she was. They put Penny's hair in lose curls, parted down the middle and gathered in the back. Her long locks draped down over her shoulders.

It was time to help her into her gown. The bridal shop did the alterations Penny had asked for and she was so happy with the way it turned out. Penny had asked Leonard to accent his tux with pale blue in order to coordinate with her. She had asked that small blue snowflake sequins be interwoven onto the gowns lace. The simple veil also had snowflakes around the edges. Penny had also asked if the gown could be just one shoulder. Penny wore flats so the pictures would be perfect of her and Leonard. It was also dangerous to get too far off the ground. Her center of balance kept changing it seemed with each day. Her bouquet was white roses edged in blue.

Penny looked at her friends and reached in a bag next to the makeup table and pulled out a pair of earrings for each of them. They were small wine glasses with a diamond chip in each glass to signify their Ladies Nights together. She hugged them all and sat to touch up her mascara which had started to smudge with a few happy tears. This was going to be such a special day.

Penny stood as Wyatt came into the room. He took one look at her with Denise and all her friends behind her and it was all he could do to hold back tears of his own. All he could see was a tiny baby that grew into a scrappy little girl that loved to play catch with him. She had grown into the most beautiful young woman.

* * *

Leonard and Sheldon entered the stable chapel and stood at the front. Raj and Howard ushered the guests to their seats. Raj and Howard were set to guide Penny's Mom to her seat when a taxi drove up. To their surprise, Beverly Hofstadter stepped out. Howard stepped to her side and brought her to her seat.

Leonard was standing in the front of the chapel and was stunned to see his Mother come down the aisle. He had invited her, of course, but didn't expect to actually see any of his family. They had all congratulated him but each had indicated how involved they were in their personal pursuits at the present time. Beverly actually had a smile on her face as she caught Leonard's acknowledgment of her arrival. Raj was next bringing Penny's Mom to her seat. Each usher took their place beside Leonard and Sheldon in the front of the chapel.

Throughout the guests being seated, there was a cellist and violinist playing softly. As Penny's Mom sat, Bernadette came down the aisle followed by Amy. Each girl was received by tender smiles from Howard and Sheldon respectfully. Next down the aisle was Denise. She did not have a wedding of her own and savored each step down the aisle as if it had been her own wedding so many years ago. Penny's parents were so happy their eldest daughter could experience this moment.

The string duet started to play the wedding march. Penny and Wyatt stepped to the end of the aisle. All eyes were on Penny. She was absolutely beautiful. She had a beaming smile on her face as she held onto Wyatt's arm as she slowly walked to meet the man she loved.

Penny's smile was remarkable. Her piercing green eyes sparkled. All the way up the aisle, she had her eyes fixed on Leonard. She saw the cute geeky guy holding a bag of Indian food the first day they met, a terribly shy socially insecure person, a nervous hopeful date, a caring and helpful friend, a handsome and supportive loving partner. She saw her guiding light, the man she loved.

Leonard looked at the vision of loveliness that was Penny. He saw the cute perky girl across the hall, the waitress that brings their food on Tuesday night's, the sweet funny neighbor that came over for dinner, the aspiring actress with so much drive and determination, the tender lover that was his soul mate, the mother of his children. She appeared to him as a Greek Goddess. He saw the most beautiful vision of a woman ever to walk down a wedding aisle.

Wyatt brought Penny to the end of the aisle, tenderly kissed his youngest daughter, shook Leonard's hand and took his place next to his wife who took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Penny and Leonard stood in front of the Minister. Billy questioned Leonard. "Do you Leonard, take Penny to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part"? Leonard replied. "I do, with all my heart and soul".

Billy asked Penny, "Do you Penny take Leonard to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part"? Penny turned to Leonard... Leonard turned to Penny with a big smile on his face... Penny said as she rubbed her stomach, "Well, It's a little late for me to start saying no isn't it... Yes, Of course I do, with all my heart and soul".

They placed their wedding bands on each other's fingers. Penny's band was a silver band with etched snowflakes inlaid with light blue sapphires. Inside, inscribed with "My love, always, Leonard". Leonard's band was a gold replica of the Lord of the Rings One Ring. Outside, etched in elvish script, "Leonard and Penny, One Ring to Bind Them". Inside inscribed with "My love, always, Penny".

Billy then proclaimed, "By the power vested in me by god and the state of Nebraska, I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride".

Leonard took Penny in his arms and tenderly kissed the girl of his dreams. Penny eagerly returned the kiss from her one true love.

The newlywed couple turned to the applause of the gathered family and friends. Billy faced the gathered guests and said, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Leonard and Penny Hofstadter". Leonard held Penny close and whispered, "actually, Doctor trumps"... Penny jabbed him in the ribs.

They returned down the aisle with beaming smiles on their faces to the barn where they set up a reception line with the ushers and bridesmaids.

Penny's parents came through first, hugging and congratulating their daughter and new son-in-law. The next in line was Beverly. She gave Leonard a perfunctory hug and turned to Penny hugging her as best as one could who was clearly uncomfortable with the mechanics and the difficulty of Penny's size. "I'm so happy for you dear".


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't own anything. This is just a nice party**

The reception in the barn was as beautiful as Penny could have imagined. It was homey, comfortable and so much fun. Beverly was asked to sit with Penny's family. She had been having a conversation with Kenny. As Penny had done in the past, Kenny continued the conversation with help from the bar. When the string duet, played, Penny and Leonard danced slow and held each other close.

There were friends that had guitars and they livened up the music at other times. Instead of the Chicken Dance, there was one particularly fun segment where they had a good old…. home grown…. Square Dance. The violinist was eager to get in some "good ole fiddlin". Sheldon being from Texas, was quite familiar with the dance and led Amy in the intricacies.

Wyatt had a request for any musicians in the group and for someone to sing Randy Travis' wedding song, Forever and Ever Amen. He took his wife's hand and escorted her to the center of the dance floor.

Penny and Leonard joined as the words **"You're not just time that I'm killing, I'm no longer one of those guys"** were sung. Penny thought how those words played out her past. She held Leonard just a little closer as a small tear came to her eye. Penny thought of how much she had changed from her somewhat wild past.

She smiled into the side of his neck as the line **"As long as old women talk about old men",** played.

By the time the last words were sung, **"I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever…. Amen…."** All the married couples were on the floor, Wyatt and his wife, Penny and Leonard, Howard and Bernadette, and Frank and Denise.

Leonard was holding Penny close and she didn't want the song to end. She had been afraid for so long about a commitment to Leonard, now all her feelings were just as they were in the song. She would love him forever. Leonard placed a kiss on her forehead as they finished the dance.

Raj was chatting up all the local girls now that he could. He was drinking, but he was not depending on it. He had asked Alex to be his "Plus One" as they had started seeing each other occasionally. However, Alex felt that it would be more comfortable for Leonard and especially Penny, that she not come. Howard was mostly trying to avoid Christie while he and Bernadette were spending the afternoon with Sheldon and Amy. Sheldon had had too many Long Island Iced Teas, so he had no difficulty being convinced to dance with Amy.

There were toasts from Sheldon and Denise wishing Penny and Leonard the best of times and long lives together. Then Kenny and Howard got up to "toast" the new couple. Howard talking about Leonard and all his quirks and Kenny speaking of Penny's many exploits. Both Howard and Kenny were performing in jest and both Penny and Leonard laughed along with all the guests. There were many chances for Penny and Leonard to steal a kiss from each other with all the clinking of the glasses by the guests.

Penny and Leonard made their way to all the tables and talked to all their family and friends. When it came time to throw the bouquet, Penny threw it over her head and turned quickly to see Amy dive as the other girls scurried away.

After Leonard saw who got the bouquet, Leonard looked over at Howard to make sure that Sheldon caught the garter. Howard went to get Raj so he would be preoccupied and couldn't dive for the garter as Amy had the bouquet.

Penny sat in a chair in the middle of the dance floor and Leonard went to take the garter off her right leg. He lifted Penny's gown and it looked as if he couldn't find the garter, so he lifted her gown over his head. Penny laughed out loud and had a surprised look on her face. She then put her leg up on Leonard's shoulder showing off her shaply leg. When Leonard came out with the garter, Penny took his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

Kenny made sure Sheldon was front and center. Leonard tuned and threw the garter straight into Sheldon's hands.

Amy sat down and Sheldon, who was remarkably composed, smiled up at Amy and gently placed the garter up to Amy's right knee. Amy blushed just a bit and gave Sheldon a quick peck on the cheek. It was a very tender moment and everyone clapped.

The cutting of the cake was nerve wracking for Leonard. He was sure that Penny would get him good. It would be foolish to deny that she hadn't thought about it, but then she looked at him standing there in his Tuxedo, looking back at her, so hansom, so perfect. In the end, they served each other a piece of cake with forks very politely, Penny looking shyly into Leonard's eyes as he gave her a soft kiss.

The photographer followed them around all evening. He was taking photos of them at each table with their guests. There were pictures of Penny dancing with Amy, Bernadette and Denise, pictures of Leonard with Howard, Raj and Sheldon, pictures of Raj chatting up many different girls. There were pictures of a very drunk Beverly speaking with a very drunk Kenny. There were pictures of all the guests dancing, drinking and generally having the time of their lives.

There was some line dancing that Penny and Denise had so much fun leading. Leonard and the guys were completely off step and out of time which just made it just that much more fun. Penny turned to Leonard at the end of the dance and kissed him like they had never kissed before. She then gave him the biggest hug and whispered in his ear, "This is the best, thank you SO MUCH".

The Father/ Daughter dance was something to see. Penny leaned her head into Wyatt's shoulder as his eyes started to well up with tears. The Mother/Son dance joined in but was a short affair with Beverly LEADING Leonard around the floor once. When Beverly sat down, Penny's mom took Leonard's hand and followed HIS lead, dancing until Wyatt and Penny were finished. All the couples joined in led by Howard and Bernadette. Wyatt gave Penny to Leonard as he took the hand of his wife. Even Sheldon and Amy danced close. Leonard held Penny close and really just swayed with the music as Penny looked deeply into his eyes. The two of them smiling widely and then kissing to the applause of their guests.

When the evening had wound down, Penny and Leonard were sitting off to the side with Penny leaning into Leonard as they watched her parents dance one last dance together. Frank and Denise had joined them on the dance floor. Penny was so happy at that moment. She just turned her head and kissed her new husband. "I love you Dr. Hofstadter" Leonard looked his bride in the eyes. "I love you too Mrs. Hofstadter".


	26. Chapter 26

**The wedding was fun, but now Penny and Leonard need some alone time. I own nothing.**

Penny and Leonard went back to the hotel. As they walked through the lobby, the desk staff stared and smiled. It must have been quite the sight, a very pregnant woman in a wedding gown escorted by a gentleman in a Tux. They passed the piano bar and walked over and sat listening to the piano player. He played some soft music and Leonard asked Penny to dance. Penny leaned into Leonard and rested her head on his shoulder. They held each other close and swayed to the music whispering into each other's ear and softly kissing. It wasn't long before some of the patrons bought them some drinks. Leonard had some wine while Penny opted for cranberry juice. After some polite conversation with people they really did not know, the patrons all clapped and wished them good luck.

* * *

They went to their room. It was the honeymoon suite. There were two rooms and a bath. There was a sitting area where you could watch TV with an overstuffed couch, coffee table, computer writing table and a small table and chairs for room service to be set at. The second room was a bedroom with a king sized bed also with a TV and a small table and two chairs. The bathroom had a wonderful marble sauna/shower, a large bath Jacuzzi and a dressing table. There were vases of roses placed on the coffee table in front of the couch in the sitting room and around the entire suite. Next to the roses on the coffee table, was a box of chocolate covered assorted fruit, two fluted glasses and a bottle of Champagne. It was absolutely beautiful. Penny crossed in front of a full length mirror and caught sight of herself. She turned to see herself in profile. She still thought her dress was beautiful, and she couldn't be happier to be married to Leonard, but she couldn't stop the thoughts of what this day would have been like, how different she would have looked if she was not pregnant. She had a look of deep thought and she looked a little sad or disappointed.

Leonard saw the look on her face and was determined to bring back the look of happiness she had all day. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck where he knew there was one of her sensitive spots. He did the same to the other side of her neck as he rubbed her shoulders. Penny closed her eyes and leaned back into Leonard's hold as he then tossed off his jacket, vest, and tie to the couch. He then carefully unbuttoned the back of her gown. After each button, he would place tender kisses along her neck and exposed shoulder. Penny sighed deeply and let out a quiet moan. All the while, they were standing in front of the full length mirror. Penny tossed her veil to the couch as her gown fell to the floor. Penny swayed her head back and forth letting her hair fall naturally around her beautiful face and shoulders.

Penny turned to face Leonard and put her hands around his neck kissing him deeply and passionately. She stepped out of her gown and took off her slip. She unbuttoned Leonard's shirt and unbuckled his pants and they fell to the floor. All this time, they were placing tender kisses on each other. Leonard removed his shirt and boxers while Penny removed her bra, panties and garter. They were still standing in front of the mirror. Penny was wearing just her stockings. Leonard slowly rolled her stockings down her legs messaging her legs as she kicked them off. Still in front of the mirror, Penny was now in front of Leonard as he put his arms around her and massaged her pregnant belly. Leonard whispered into her ear, "You have never looked more beautiful". Penny sighed once again as she turned her head to kiss him. Leonard moved his hands up her sides gently stroking her until he came to her breasts. Penny was now aroused and she had forgotten about her thoughts of disappointment. Leonard gently cupped her breasts kissing her neck. He moved his hands down her stomach and down toward her hips as she turned to him and kissed him passionately. Leonard eagerly returned the kiss.

The two of them moved slowly to the Jacuzzi which was filled with churning warm water. Leonard took the Champagne and glasses over to the Jacuzzi. He poured two glasses and put them on the edge. Penny climbed in, assisted by Leonard's hand..., she found that the water was just the right temperature and buoyed her so she did not feel the extra weight she carried. Before Leonard climbed in, he dimmed the lights, put on some soft music and set the message jets at a low setting to add to the mood. Leonard slipped into the water and brought Penny to him. She eagerly joined him and put her hands around his neck to kiss him long and deep. She simply could not believe what she felt for this man at this moment. She was so happy, she started to cry. She loved him with all her being. Leonard returned the kiss with all the passion for the woman he had loved since the first time he laid eyes on her. He loved her then, he loved her now, and he would love her forever. After they tenderly loved each other in the relaxation of the bath, they dried each other off. Penny dried Leonard and Leonard dried Penny. Each exploring the other making sure attention was paid to all the areas they knew their partner was most sensitive. They then moved their night of passion to the bed. All that they had been through, all that they now felt for each other,….. this was their wedding night and they intended to enjoy the room... and each other.

* * *

The morning came all too soon and Penny awoke to find herself wrapped in Leonard's arms. She felt so warm, so comfortable laying in the middle of this king sized bed. She thought to herself, _'what a waste, so much room and we only take up this small space_'. She thought of the night before. She thought of how Leonard had made her feel like she was the most desirable woman on the earth. She shuddered at how gentle he was, how passionate he was to her, how completely he could make her give herself to him. She was powerless against his touch. She was not an inexperienced lover, she had known other men as well as Leonard, but the experience they shared last night was like no other she had ever had. She felt like the luckiest woman on the earth and just smiled to herself and kissed one of his hands.

Leonard started to stir. He could smell the scent of Penny, he loved it, he loved her, he pulled her closer. He kissed her on the side of the head and softly whispered into her ear, "I love you so much".

They lay together cuddling. They had not put on any pajamas so each could feel the ultimate intimacy of holding their partner close. Unfortunately, pregnancy did not lend itself to prolonged periods of time away from a bathroom. Penny unwound herself from Leonard and the two of them got up to get ready to go to the farm for the breakfast her mother had planned. They decided to try out the wonderful sauna/shower. There were multiple body jets as well as a large rain shower head, along with some marble seats. They started with a sauna. The marble seats were large and appeared too large for just sitting. It made for a very interesting and passionate shower that lasted far longer than one would normally expect.

* * *

Penny's parents welcomed all their family and friends. All their friends were invited over for the morning after party. They were waiting for the newlywed couple to arrive. There would be plenty of fresh farm eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, fresh baked bread and home fried potatoes. They all sat around and had a wonderful time talking and laughing before they all went back home to Pasadena.

Penny and Leonard showed up later than was expected. Denise gave her a sly smile and Penny just shrugged in response with the guiltiest grin on her face. Penny thanked her family for all the work they had done to give them what Penny had said was "the best wedding ever held in Omaha". Penny hugged her Mother and Father with tears of joy shared by them. Leonard and Penny waved goodbye and they left for home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, the wedding is over, I hope everyone enjoyed it. It's time to get back to Pasadena and the babies. Still own nothing**

They had been married for a few weeks and Penny had decorated the apartment for Christmas. This was going to be their first Christmas as a married couple and she wanted it to be extra special for Leonard. She loved decorating for the Holidays. It was always such fun as a kid. They would get out the horse drawn sleigh and ride off into the fields and cut down a tree, bring it home and then almost every year find out that it was too big. Her dad would then go into the yearly ritual of cutting and pruning the tree until it fit into the house. It always came out beautiful. In the apartment, they had put up the cardboard chimney again this year. Penny had made sure they had stockings to hang by the chimney with care. This year, she got two small additional stockings, one labeled Max and one labeled Jenny. She had put a tree up in the corner next to the dining table. Leonard would go shopping with Penny to make sure she was not over exerting herself. They had picked up some new decorations, mostly baby themed ones, booties, bottles and the like. Garland was tastefully strewn about the apartment. Where you would think mistletoe should be, Penny had hung snowflakes. To her, they were more romantic, and she always wanted to kiss Leonard when she had seen them.

Leonard was quick to pick up on the season and the fun and happiness there was at that time of the year. He would take Penny for walks in the park to see the lighted decorations. They would go shopping just to see the storefront decorations. He would make her hot chocolate almost every night. There would be soft Christmas carols playing in the background during dinner. They would pick a different Christmas video to watch each night to cuddle to.

Penny had been having some discomfort lately and made an appointment to see the Doctor. She had been having trouble staying on her feet at work recently. The manager tried to schedule her at the bar as much as possible so she could sit and did not need to walk so much.

* * *

Leonard had been working late all week and Penny had called him and asked him not to pick up dinner on the way home. She told him she would make pasta and salad. Penny had her appointment in the morning and then a lunch shift. She had been putting in a hectic day and was probably pushing it a little.

She had gotten back from the appointment with Dr. Johnson and was given mostly good news. The babies looked well, but she was told her blood pressure was a little high and that she should stay off her feet as much as possible. Penny then rushed off to work. It was not too hectic, but she was tending tables, so she walked quite a lot.

Penny put water on the stove to boil when she felt her stomach harden. She bent over a little at the discomfort she felt. She thought to herself, "I shoulda gone with the take out". She felt another tightening. She put her hands on her stomach and rubbed the babies quietly saying, "Not yet babies, please not yet. It's too early. Max, I need you to be strong for Mommy, please not yet". Penny started to cry as she made her way to the couch.

* * *

Leonard walked in and saw Penny on the couch. When he saw the look on her face, he rushed to her side. "Penny, what's wrong"?

Penny looked up at him, "It's the babies Leonard. It's too early".

Leonard bent down in front of her and while gently holding the side of her face, "Are you having contractions? How far apart are they? Are they regular?"

Penny looked up through teary eyes. "I don't know, a couple maybe. I didn't time them. I don't think they were regular. Leonard, I'm scared".

Leonard remembered something he had read on the internet. "Penny, everything will be fine". Leonard ran to the bathroom and ran a warm bath then went back to Penny. "Penny, honey, let's get you in the warm bath, these are probably just Braxton Hicks contractions". Leonard filled he tub and helped Penny in. She was very anxious and was trying to not show that she was starting to cry. Leonard could see that she was beginning to get upset so he got into the tub with her and held her while gently stroking her stomach with her sitting in his lap. Penny calmed down and what she thought of as contractions had stopped. She was so relaxed, she started to drift off to sleep.

After a half hour in the warm bath, Penny felt much better. Leonard helped her out of the tub, dried her off and went to finish dinner. Penny came out of the bedroom and gave her husband a big hug, wrapping her arms around his waste from behind and leaning her head on the back of his shoulders. "You are so great….. and are going to be such a good Daddy".

* * *

The rest of December went by without incident. They continued to go for walks in Old Town to do shopping and to admire the seasonal decorations. Penny made sure that she didn't do too much at any one time. She tried to take care not to stress out the babies. She knew they were getting to the home stretch. Any normal birth could be premature. Max could come at any time. He would have a good chance. Jenny, however, needed another month to be safe. Even then, she would be premature and at six weeks behind Max, she could have serious problems if she came too soon.

* * *

One afternoon, Bernadette had taken Penny out to do some holiday shopping. They were in the Glendale Galleria. Penny started to slow down and held her stomach with her free hand when Bernadette looked over at Penny. "Penny, would you like to sit down"?

Penny agreed and they went to the food court. "Bernie, I'm so tired all of a sudden. It seems like the babies weigh a ton today. Thanks for bringing me here. I really wanted to get that stuff for Leonard. I know I promised him I would take it easy. He'll be so surprised. All the new Superman stuff, he'll think it's so cool. This sounds so silly, but I just think he's my Superman. He's been so great through all of this. If I could just sleep at night, it's so uncomfortable. I wind up walking around more and more. Leonard tries to help, I just hate waking him up".

Bernadette just smiled back. "Penny, he loves you, he would do anything for you. Let him help. If I know Leonard, he's not sleeping anyway. Now let's get a sundae and then we can get back home". They both giggled and then finished their day.

* * *

Bernadette was having everyone over for "Holiday Dinner". They were all excited. They had planned to exchange gifts after everyone ate dinner and Howard lit the Menorah and watched a holiday movie. The food was great. Bernadette made a brisket just like Howard's mother had taught her. She made soy eggnog that everyone enjoyed. They played Christmas music in the background which Penny found herself humming to. After dinner they put in a CD of It's a Wonderful Life.

Penny had gotten up to go to the bathroom. When she didn't come back after a while, Bernadette went to see if she was alright. Bernadette found Penny sitting in the bathroom holding her stomach with a frightened look on her face. "Penny, What is it"?

Penny looked at Bernadette, "Bernie, It hurts, could you get Leonard please"?

Leonard came in quickly and could see the distress in Penny's face. He held Penny. She looked in his eyes. "Leonard, you must think I'm crazy, or that I can't do this or I'm some kind of a weird reactionary. I'm just scared".

Leonard looked calmly at her, "Let's give Dr. Johnson a call".

Dr. Johnson instructed Penny and Leonard to come in to the emergency room. She was not convinced the contractions were real, but she sensed she needed to calm the parents and reassure them everything was OK.

* * *

By the time Bernadette drove them to the ER, Penny had calmed down being held by Leonard. Dr. Johnson met them and took Penny in right away. The exam went well. "Penny, you know that this last month is extremely important. Everything looks good, but I would like you to stay out of work until you deliver. You need to rest. By rest…., I mean rest….. Off your feet.…. in bed…. as much as possible. Keep hydrated. Eight glasses of water a day minimum. Take Warm baths. If you feel a tensing of your uterus, have a glass of wine. We'll see you in a couple of weeks".

Penny rubbed her stomach and said, "Gee Doc, if I wasn't pregnant, telling me to not work, stay in bed, take warm baths and drink wine would be about the best thing anyone could tell me". She then looked at Leonard with a smile".

Leonard shook the Doctors hand and said, "You don't have to worry, I'll make sure she does as directed".


	28. Chapter 28

**I still own nothing. **

**Things will start to pick up. We have had happy times, now...**

New Years passed. Penny and Leonard had everyone over so Penny didn't need to be stressed. Penny had fallen asleep before the New Year came. At midnight, Leonard didn't want to wake her up because she looked so peaceful. He finally gently kissed her on the forehead and she opened her eyes. Penny didn't want to miss a minute of the New Year. She had a glass of wine and everyone wished each other a Happy New Year.

Bernadette asked everyone, "Does anyone have a resolution for the New Year"?

Sheldon looked in the direction of Leonard and Penny who were sitting with their arms around each other. "I would like to have a resolution to the as yet UNNEGOTIATED and UNSIGNED Roommate Agreement"

Leonard looked back to his friend. "Not tonight Sheldon, it's late". Leonard realized that even though he and Penny were now married, he still kept the majority of his stuff in 4A. This was probably driving Sheldon nuts.

Penny was certain that the New Year was going to be the best one ever. She was married to the best husband ever. He would do anything for her. Jenny and Max would make their debut into the world in a month or so. She was so excited but also a little terrified that she would not be a good mother. Still, the thought of having Leonard's children put the biggest smile on her face.

The idea of having a glass of wine every now and then or when she felt possible contractions set well with Penny. Leonard had bought a small TV for the bedroom after their party so Penny didn't have to walk too far to the bathroom. Drinking Water all the time was bad enough, but being pregnant and having to pee so often was a real drag.

* * *

Leonard had taken to doing as much work at home as possible and since the party and was pretty much virtual as far as work went. He had done a considerable amount of laser work before Thanksgiving and now, he was crunching data and researching new papers for potential new projects. Leonard made it clear that his main focus was Penny. He would draw her a warm bath every day and would pamper her as much as she would tolerate.

Sleeping had become extremely difficult and uncomfortable for Penny. Laying around all day did little to help. She was beginning to feel like she was shut in and being shut off from society. Penny was a very outgoing person. Her work as a waitress was one that exposed her to all kinds of people. Sure the work was mundane, but the interactions with the people especially at the bar were engaging. Her acting class and the local productions she was in was another way to expose her to the wide world outside her small apartment. Even the classes she took at the community college were stimulating.

Now, not only was her apartment small, Leonard had made it smaller by buying the TV for the bedroom further contracting her sphere of social interaction. As much as Leonard and their friends were trying to make life as normal as possible, Penny was going crazy not being able to go outside. It was the middle of January and Penny wanted out. She could see that it was a sunny day with blue skies and nice puffy clouds. Back home in Nebraska, this would be one of those rare days you could go riding in the crisp clear air in the dead of winter just breathing in the cold, returning to the crackling fire snuggling up.

* * *

Leonard was sitting on the couch with his laptop reading a journal when he heard Penny call from the bedroom, "Leonnnnnaaaard, I'm bored"!

Leonard put his laptop down and went into the bedroom. "Mrs. Hofstadter, may I be of assistance"?

Penny looked at him with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "I'm a mess, I'm bored, there's nothing on TV, and nobody wants to play with me. Can we just go outside maybe for a walk"?

Leonard was defenseless, he simply could not say no. He helped her up, ran a bath and helped her wash all the places she could no longer reach, dried her off, gave her a shampoo and dried her hair which she put into a ponytail. "You know, Leonard,… you really have some hidden talents here. If you did this more often when I'm not pregnant, there could be some fringe benefits"…..

Leonard smiled at that statement as she picked out a cute outfit to wear. "Promise me you will take it easy. A smile on your face is all the fringe benefit I need today". Penny turned and kissed her husband.

* * *

They slowly went down the stairs and outside. The air was cool and crisp with the sun brightly shinning. Penny took in a deep breath. "Oh, my god…. This feels so good. Leonard, I love you so much for doing this with me". They walked down to the park arm in arm, found the first bench and fed the ducks in the pond. They sat and watched the children playing and running around. Penny held Leonard's arm and put her head on his shoulder. "We could come here with the kids. We could play on the swings….. and on the slide….. we could ride bikes on the path….. Leonard, it's going to be so much fun".

There was a hotdog vendor across the way drawing a small crowd. "Penny, are you hungry"? Penny nodded and Leonard went to get two hotdogs. His was plain with mustard. Penny's, however, was loaded with onions, sauerkraut, mustard, catsup and relish. It took a little more time than Leonard had expected. As he turned around to take them back to Penny, he saw her laying down on the bench holding her stomach. She had her eyes tightly closed.

Leonard dropped the hot dogs and ran to Penny. "Penny, are you OK"?

The look on Penny's face was one of panic. "Leonard, this is not right, It feels different. Something's wrong, it hurts. I thought it stopped when I laid down but then it started up again".

Leonard took out his phone. "How far apart"?

I don't know It's getting better now. Penny sat up. "Maybe we could just sit her for a bit. Then go home. I shouldn't have made you take me out here, I'm sorry". Penny's eyes started to well up with tears.

Leonard put his arm around Penny. They sat for a while. "It's OK, t's not your fault. Let's just rest. I dropped the Hot Dogs. Do you want me to get some more"?

With that question, Penny doubled over. "OHHHHH magod! Leonard"…..

Leonard looked at his phone. "That was about ten minutes. Was that like the other"?

Penny sat back up after a minute or so. She was now in a panic. "Leonard, it's too soon….what are we going to do… we have to get back home… I need a warm bath"…

Leonard held her. "Shhh, it's Ok. He then dialed his phone.

"Bernadette, Penny may be in labor, we're in the park by the duck pond. Can you come get us? …

"Don't worry honey, Bernadette is on her way".

Penny started to breathe a little heavier. "C'mon babies, not now. You need to stay in there a little longer. Not now, please. Ow…ow..oww… Leonard"!

Leonard dialed Dr. Johnson.

"Dr. Johnson, Penny is in labor. The contractions are about ten minutes apart…..

In the park by our apartment…

I don't think so, I don't see any wet…

OK, we'll see you there.

Leonard hung up his phone and turned to Penny…"Penny, honey, we need to go to the ER. Dr. Johnson will meet us there".

Penny sat up. "OK, OK,…. That sounds good…. Where's Bernadette?….

Max , sweetie, please hold on a little longer….. Please….. OWWWW"….


	29. Chapter 29

**Own nothing**

Bernadette drove her car right onto the bike path in the park that went by the duck pond. She saw Leonard sitting on a bench holding Penny who was doubled over. She drove up close and jumped out and helped Leonard get Penny into the back seat. He then climbed in after her. Bernadette got in the car and drove as fast as she could and still be safe.

* * *

They pulled up to the ER entrance and Leonard helped Penny into a wheel chair as Bernadette explained to the guard what was happening.

Dr. Johnson had called Dr. Billings. The two of them were waiting and took Penny directly to the maternity ward as Leonard dealt with the paperwork.

* * *

Penny was brought into a room. She started to cry as a nurse took some vital signs and drew some blood. Dr. Billings wrote some orders and a short time later two bags of liquid were hanging from IV poles. Penny was holding onto her stomach and speaking softly to her babies. "Max, baby, you need to relax, I need you to calm down and not be so anxious to come see us. Daddy and I love you honey, but we need you to take care of your sister and stay where you are... Jenny, hang on baby girl, Mommy's here sweetie. Be strong for Mommy and Daddy, we need you to grow big and strong".

* * *

Leonard was with Penny in the room and standing next to her as Drs. Johnson and Billings came into the room. "Penny, you gave us quite a scare. We need to see if we can get some more time for Jenny. We are giving you some drugs to help you both. We are giving you something to slow down your contractions. The drugs may only buy us a few days or a week, but any additional time is good for us. We also are giving you something to help with the lung development of little Jenny. Hopefully, we will buy enough time. You should try not to worry. We are here because this is a neonatal intensive care unit. We also have the good fortune to have Dr. Billings on your case. He is the best pediatric specialist there is in the state. You are in very good hands".

Penny's contractions stopped and the babies were put on fetal monitors. Penny was exhausted by the ordeal and had drifted off to sleep. Leonard was sitting next to Penny watching her sleep as Bernadette came into the room.

* * *

Bernadette walked quietly over to Leonard. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Leonard, would you like to get a cup of coffee while Penny sleeps"?

Leonard nodded, kissed Penny's hand and followed Bernadette out of the room. He was clearly upset and exhausted from the ordeal. They sat down at a table in the cafeteria. Howard found them and sat down. "Leonard, buddy, you look terrible. I brought your car, but I really don't think you should drive".

Leonard looked at his friend. "I'm not going anywhere until I know everything is OK with Penny".

Bernadette held Leonard's hand. "Leonard, you will have to go home. They will not let you stay overnight. It will be fine, they'll call if anything happens. You need to get your rest too. Howard can drive you back to the apartment. I'll follow".

* * *

For the next few days, Leonard had come to the hospital early each day and stayed late each night. They practically had to throw him out each night. Penny did not want him to leave but knew it was better for him to rest. Leonard was working from his laptop so he could stay with Penny.

Dr. Johnson came in to check on Penny and was getting a little worried. Penny's blood pressure had been rising and the blood tests indicated that Penny was exhibiting early stages of preeclampsia. The fetal monitors showed that Penny was starting to have contractions and the drugs were no longer effective in stopping them.

* * *

Penny had been having a particularly uncomfortable day. She had been trying to relax, listening to stress relieving music, and drinking warm liquids. Leonard even rubbed warm moisturizer on her to try to make her more comfortable. "Leonard, this is all my fault, I can't even protect my babies long enough for them to be born safe. What kind of a mother am I going to be. This is something women have been able to do for thousands of years and I have managed to screw it up".

Leonard continued to rub his wife's stomach. "Penny, we've been through this. You will be an amazing mother. You are caring, helpful, understanding, and the must loving person on the planet. Oohhh, was that a contraction"?

Penny grimaced a little. "Yup, that's been happening off and on all afternoon. Leonard, I'm getting a little uncomfortable here. Can you find one of the doctors or a nurse?" Leonard went to find someone to help.

The Charge Nurse came in with a Resident checking on Penny. It had been a while since Leonard went to find someone and with the warm massage coupled with being so tired, Penny had fallen asleep. The Resident gave Penny a small nudge "Mrs. Hofstadter, you're doing so well with these contractions". Penny looked up at him. She was not real happy that she was woken up. Leonard just stepped back into the room, saw the look on Penny's face and stepped to the corner. Penny spoke through gritted teeth to the Resident, "Do you REALLY think I am having contractions? I was ASLEEP"! The Charge Nurse looked at the readout of the fetal monitors. "I think we need to get Dr. Billings to look at these scans. During each contraction, baby B's heart rate goes down".

Dr. Billings and Dr. Johnson came in to talk to Penny and Leonard. "Penny, you are continuing to have contractions, and they are getting stronger and slightly more frequent, your blood pressure is climbing and the drugs are not controlling either. We have gotten almost a week more for you. We may have reached the point where we can't put this off any longer. We would like to take an x-ray to determine the positioning of the babies. We have noticed a small problem with one and we need to get a better picture of what's going on in there".

Penny squeezed Leonard's hand. "What kind of a problem…., is it serious? Could something happen to the babies"?

Dr. Johnson sat on Penny's bed and held her hand. "Penny, when you have a contraction, one of the babies..., baby B,... Jenny..., her heart rate goes down. We're afraid that if you go into transition and really bear down, there could be complications. We really don't know how Max is positioned. We need to find out what we are in for".

Penny consented to the x-ray. "Leonard, what are we going to do? It's too early. What's going to happen to Jenny? I'm their mother. I have to protect them. They have each other. It's all they have ever known. What if something happens to one of them? Will they know? Will they know there was supposed to be two of them? That they were supposed to have a brother or sister? They have to be alright, they just have to". She held Leonard's shirt, pulled him close and cried.

Leonard tried his best to hold it together. He had the same thoughts. He spoke softly to her, trying to calm her. Nothing was going to be easier if she was upset. "Penny, we have the best doctors, we are in the best hospital for high risk pregnancies. We have to believe in them. Everything will be OK".

* * *

Dr. Billings and Dr. Johnson came in and stood by the bed. "Penny, Leonard, Max is in a breach position. Normally we would let you advance and we may be able to reposition him. What we have seen with the x-ray, however, is that Max is pressing on Jenny's crotch. During a contraction, he presses on her femoral artery and her heart rate goes down".

Penny gripped tighter onto Leonard's arm. "What does this all mean?"


	30. Chapter 30

**OK... Here we go...**

**Own a few doctors here, I guess**

Dr. Billings spoke. "Penny, we can attempt to deliver vaginally. We will do whatever we can to help you and both babies. But, there is no certainty that the second birth will progress without difficulty. If we have to, we will need to do an emergency C-section. We may even need to do an emergency procedure if there are problems during the first birth.

Penny looked on the verge of tears. Leonard looked at the physicians. "I feel there is more that you are not telling us".

Dr. Johnson took both their hands. "Penny, any time there is an emergency surgery, there is an increased chance for complications. We would like to do a C-section for both babies and have as much control of the situation as we can. This would give Jenny the best chance. Jack is the absolute best pediatric surgeon there is. We have the NICU right here and waiting. We will attempt an epidural. If we can get it to take, Leonard can be in the room. If we cannot get it, you will need general anesthesia".

Penny looked at Leonard and then the doctors. "Whatever is best for the babies. Do the section. But, please, I need Leonard to be there".

* * *

Dr. Billings went to make all the arrangements for the NICU and scheduled the section. Dr. Johnson tried to get the epidural performed. "Penny, we tried twice and we could not get it done. If it doesn't take this time, we will have to go with the general".

Penny tried to pull her knees as far up as she could. Dr. Johnson tried one last time. Penny started to have a contraction, she moved just a little. The epidural didn't take. Penny moaned, "Dr. Johnson, it hurts, where's Leonard"?

Dr. Johnson spoke forcefully. "Penny, the epidural didn't work. We are ready for you, you are having stronger contractions. We need to do the section now". They then wheeled Penny to the delivery room.

* * *

Leonard met Penny before she went into the delivery room. "I'll be right here when you get out. I love you so much, I'll be right here"... He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Penny just looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She wanted Leonard with her. Penny held onto his hand until they would not let Leonard go any farther, looking at him pleadingly. She thought to herself:

_'Everything will be alright, I can do this, these are my babies, I'll protect them, everything will be OK, don't worry Leonard, I can do this'._

* * *

Leonard had called Bernadette to tell the gang what was happening. They all came to the hospital to be with him. Leonard was in the chapel when they got there. He was not a religious man but could think of no other place to go. All he had known of religion were academic summations of the effects on society by his father and knew nothing of faith and belief. Bernadette was the most comfortable of the group to go in the chapel and talk to him.

Leonard was in a back pew quietly sniffing back a few tears when Bernadette came and sat next to him. "Bernadette, what am I going to do? What if something happens to Penny? I know I have two beautiful babies, but what am I going to do? Jenny is so small, they don't even know if she will make it. Everything is falling down, It feels like a house of cards"…..

Bernadette took his hand in hers. "Leonard, I can't begin to tell you that things will all be alright. But I can tell you that you have the love and support of all your friends and new family. You are not in this alone. We will all help with whatever we can. Have faith Leonard, It's not scientific, it's not completely understood, and all the answers are not always the ones we want to hear. But God has a plan for all of us. God is good, god can guide us all. Faith is what is important. If it helps, think of it as 'The Force' that you see in all your movies. It is with us all, always. Have faith Leonard and know we are all here for you. Don't hesitate to ask for help".

* * *

Bernadette came out of the chapel and went to the waiting room to update the others. "Penny is going to have a C-section to have the babies. She is under general anesthesia. Everything is planned, but complications may occur. We just need to support Leonard no matter what happens".

Sheldon stood and said, "I need to make a call... Be right back".

* * *

Leonard was alone in the chapel sitting in the back. He had never had exposure to religion except for lectures by his father explaining ancient cultures and their reliance on mysticism and the occult. The most religious activity he had been associated with was his own wedding. He thought about the words Bernadette had told him. He didn't know how to pray, what to do, or say, or even who to say it to, so he just sat and concentrated on Penny, their life together and their future with their children.

"Penny, my love, you have to be OK, you have to come through this...

"The babies have to be OK, please have the babies be OK...

"Please... Penny... Come back to me...

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Penny found herself in a hospital room looking down on the most beautiful babies swaddled in pink and blue. They were holding hands._

_The room was a bright white, sparkling white, pristine, perfectly sterile. Nothing in the room except for the bed she was laying on and a small table with a phone. _

_She was so proud and happy. The phone rang and she picked it up and answered. _

_"Leonard….., hi Honey, ..._

_"I'm fine, I'm here taking care of the babies..._

_"They are so beautiful..._

_"No Sweetie, I can't come out right now, I need to protect the babies..._

_Just then, a knock came on the door and it opened slightly and in walked a friendly face. Penny smiled widely, "Mrs. Cooper... When did you get here"?_

_Mary Cooper smiled back. "Well hello Darlin... How are you doin... Shelly called and told me there was a big to do about birthin some babies"…. _

_Penny looked down at the babies. "I'm OK, I'm just keeping the babies safe. They are so beautiful. This bruiser is Max. And this little cutie is Jenny"._

_Mary came closer. "They are so beautiful. But you can't stay in here alone darlin... You need to come outside and show off those beautiful babies to the world"..._

_Penny frowned. "It's too early. They need to stay a while longer here with me. It's my job to keep them safe"._

_Just then Max started to stir and fuss... Penny started to grimace. "Oooh, what's going on, that hurts... Max, honey, It's OK, Mommy's here. Don't cry baby. Mrs. Cooper, what do I do"?_

_Mary came over and picked up Max and cuddled him and he stopped crying. "There, there, baby, everything's OK". She then walked to the door and handed Max to someone outside._

_Penny looked on in surprise. "Mrs. Cooper, what are you doing? Where is Max? I need to take care of him. What did you do?_

_Mary smiled. "He'll be fine, he just needs to be with the other babies, Leonard is with him, don't be afraid. Everything is fine"._

_Penny was calmed by her words. "Leonard is such a good Daddy, he is so proud of Max already, I can feel it. He's going to love this little peanut when he sees her". Penny was looking down at Jenny... Ohhhh, what's happening, this hurts so much..._

_Just then Jenny started to fuss and cry. Penny held her close. "Don't cry Jenny, Mommy's here. I won't let anything happen to you". The harder she tried to calm the baby, the more she cried. Again, Penny looked to Mary for help. _

_Mary picked up the baby and rocked her gently, she sang softly to the baby. "Soft kitty... Warm kitty... Little ball of fur... Happy kitty... Sleepy kitty... purr, purr, purr... She then walked over to the door and handed Jenny outside. _

_Penny was furious. She yelled at Mary Cooper, "What are you doing... Those are my children... Why are you taking them...Where are they going….._


	31. Chapter 31

**Complications... I hope you all are enjoying the story...**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Leonard was sitting alone when Dr. Johnson found him. "Leonard, we have the babies, Max is doing fine, Jenny is in ICU. She is quite small. We have her in an incubator with oxygen. She is holding her own so far but we just don't know yet. She is getting the best care we can give".

Leonard looked up through teary eyes. "And Penny"...

Dr. Johnson took his hand. "Penny has had a reaction to the anesthesia. She is not coming out. She is resting but we have not been able to bring her out".

Leonard was crying now. "Will she be OK? She has to be OK. The babies need her... I need her"...

Dr. Johnson put her arm on his back. "We're doing everything we can. Sometimes it's up to her, sometimes all we can do is wait and hope".

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Penny got up and ran through the door Mary handed her babies through. She found Jenny in a clear bassinet. Jenny was fidgeting. Penny walked over to the tiny baby and started to rub the baby's back. The baby calmed down almost immediately. "Mommy's here baby girl, Shhh… it'll be OK… Mommy's here"._

_Mary Cooper came over and put her hand on Penny's shoulder. "That's it, take care of your daughter". _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Leonard went to the nursery to see Max. He was small compared to most of the other babies. Only six pounds. He was in a clear bassinet labeled Baby A Hofstadter. Next to him was an empty bassinet labeled Baby B Hofstadter. Leonard felt a pain in his heart.

As he looked at Max, Dr. Billings came by and asked if he would like to see his daughter. Leonard quickly followed to the NICU. The unit was filled with the sounds of any intensive care ward with monitors, beeps and other noises. Leonard put on a gown, mask, gloves, booties over his sneakers and a cap. He was led over to where Jenny's incubator was. She had her eyes taped shut and there was a tube helping her breathe. She had electric leads on her to monitor her heart. She was so small. Leonard put his gloved hand to his mouth.

Dr. Billings said she was doing as well as to be expected. She was a mere three pounds eight ounces. Leonard barely squeaked out, "Will she be OK? What about Penny"?

Dr. Billings explained, "Jenny is holding her own. Her condition hasn't changed up or down. This is as good as we can hope for. We have her on oxygen and we are assisting her to breathe. We will try stop the assist when we can because she is doing well otherwise. I understand that Penny is also stable. You really need to talk to Wendy".

Leonard went back to the waiting room to be with his support group. He thought that they were the best friends anyone could have. He received hugs and support, but could do little else than concentrate on Penny.

"Penny... please... come back... I need you... The babies need you...

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Penny held her sleeping daughter smiling and softly humming to her. Suddenly the phone rang and she answered it._

_"Leonard... Yes, I'm here with Jenny..._

_"She is so beautiful. Peacefully sleeping..._

_"Have you seen Max? He's adorable isn't he...Sweetie, Jenny is starting to fuss, I have to go now...I know, but I have to stay with Jenny, I have to protect her, keep her safe..._

_Mary Cooper came in to sit with Penny, "How are you and the baby doin, darlin? She's so lucky to have a Mommy that loves her so much". She watched as Jenny became more agitated._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Leonard spent the next few days going between the nursery to hold and feed Max so he would know that he was loved, and the NICU to check on Jenny where there was little change. She was holding her own, just like Dr. Billings had said. Finally he would go to sit with Penny. There was no change in her condition. Just like Jenny, she was holding her own.

Just like always, Bernadette and their other friends were there for support. They would sit with Penny when Leonard was with the children. Today, they were taking the breathing tube out for Jenny. She was doing well for such a little baby. All the staff were impressed with her progress. They would keep the oxygen to the incubator, but this was the first big step for the tiny baby.

After talking to Leonard, Bernadette went to call Penny's parents. She knew that Leonard was in no condition to talk to his new family.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Penny walked her tiny daughter around, rocked and held her close. "Shhh... baby... Shhh... Daddy would be so proud of you"._

_Jenny began to fidget more and Penny handed her to Mary Cooper. "Mrs. Cooper, what should I do"? Mary rocked and held the baby softly singing, "Hush little baby, don't you cry"... Mary then walked over to the door and handed Jenny through._

_Penny didn't get angry with Mary, she just went to sit down. "I'm so tired, I think I need to rest". Mary sat down and held Penny. "You rest honey, I'll be right here". Just then, the door cracked open and Penny's mom came into the room. She sat down and took Penny from Mary._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dr. Johnson met Leonard as he came from the NICU. She sat down with him in the waiting area outside Penny's room. "Leonard, Penny is still holding her own. We don't know why she has not come out of the anesthesia and we're monitoring her closely. We have checked her brain activity, and she seems quite active. Often, in cases such as these, if loved ones stimulate the patient by talking, playing music or reading to them, you may be able to bring her around".

Leonard got up and went into Penny's room. He looked at her laying in the bed. She looked so small. The vibrant woman he loved looked reduced to a timid girl. He walked over and sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Penny, please come back. I need you, I can't do this alone. We've been through so much...

"I've seen Max and Jenny. They're so beautiful. Just like you...

"Max is doing fine, he's with the other babies. He's a little small, but the nurses say he's a good size for a twin. Especially for a preemie...

"Jenny is in the ICU. She is so small…. But she is strong…. She's a fighter…. Just like her Mom"... Leonard began to cry….."They say she is doing better than they would expect... You did such a good job, caring for them, keeping them safe... Please come back, we all need you so much"... Leonard picked up Penny's left hand and kissed the wedding band on her finger then held her hand to the side of his face, quietly sniffling and trying to hold back tears.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Penny felt familiar comforting arms around her. "Mom? What are you doing here"?_

_Penny's mom said, "Sweetie, I heard you had the babies and needed some help. It's what mothers do"._

_Penny snuggled close to her mother. "Mom, they're beautiful. I love them so much. And Leonard has been so great. He's such a good Dad and husband. Mom, I don't know what I'd do without him". _

_Penny's mom rubbed her daughters back. "Sweetie, your Dad has been saying that for years now. And he sure seems to be a fine man. I'm sure he loves you and the babies so much. But it will be hard on him alone". _

_Penny looked up at her mother. "Mom, I know, but I'm so tired. I just want to rest and sleep"._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wyatt had left his wife off at the church. He didn't know what to do. From what Bernadette had told them, Penny was in a coma and was not responding. All he could think of was how Penny had finally found happiness, had found someone who would treat her right and take care of her. Wyatt loved all his children each for the many qualities they had. He knew they were different and some, particularly Kenny needed extra attention. Sometimes that attention took away from his other children. Perhaps that was why Denise ran off with Frank. As good as that had turned out, he felt somehow he missed out on really knowing his oldest daughter. Kenny, after all that had happened, seemed to be on the right track. Wyatt didn't regret any time he needed to help his son, but he was a handful and really took time away from the other children.

Wyatt never admitted it to anyone, but Penny was the apple of his eye. Her spunk and determination were something to see. She helped him put together a tractor for goodness sake. He did regret not being able to spend more time with his youngest daughter. She always seemed to want to spend more time with him and play catch. She had such a sparkle in her eye, he was sure she would do great things.

Wyatt found himself wandering the field behind the house. He came to the old oak tree. It was the tree Penny and Leonard had had their picnic at. Wyatt knew it was one of Penny's favorite places on the farm. He sat down under the tree and started to cry.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Penny rode up to Wyatt on her favorite Horse. "Daddy? What are you doing? You should be back with the cows. They need milking"._

_Wyatt looked up, "Slugger, I was all set to take care of the cows when Leonard came with the kids. They want to play catch and, well, as good a Dad as he is… He just doesn't have the playin catch thing down. They're just over the hill trying. I'm going to go help. Max really has an arm on him, and Jenny, well… She tries"._

_Penny turned on her horse and went where she was told. As long as she rode, she just couldn't seem to find Leonard. She could hear the laughter, but couldn't find them. As she rode faster, she could hear them. Suddenly, her horse rose up. They had come to the edge of a tall bluff. The horse bucked her off and she started to fall. Suddenly, the bluff turned into a canyon and she just kept falling…. Falling… _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Leonard was holding Penny's hand when the machines hooked up to her started to alarm. The heart monitor stopped beating. The nurses came running into the room. One of them took a quick look at what was happening and called a Code Blue. The other nurse rushed Leonard out of the room. Leonard did not know what was happening. Suddenly, doctors and nurses were everywhere. Leonard just stood there in the corner and started to openly sob.


	32. Chapter 32

**Own Nothing... a little more angst...**

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Penny kept falling, everything was getting darker. Suddenly, she found herself in the farmhouse that she grew up in. Everything was spinning and the whole house was falling. Penny called out, "Mom?, Daddy?, Denise?, Kenny?, Where are you guys? She ran upstairs and opened the door to her room. _

_She stood instantly in the fields outside the house on a bright summer day. She looked to the house and saw her mother carrying a small baby in one arm. A brunette child was following her out to the chicken coop. "Deni, sweetie, will you please hold Penny while I get the feed for the chickens. Penny looks up to her sister and smiles brightly. Denise calls to her mother, "Mommy, Mommy, Penny smiled at me"._

_Penny ran out of her room. The scene changes to an older Penny in a pair of overalls, her golden hair pulled back in a ponytail, running up to her father. "Daddy, Daddy… can we play catch. Her father climbs down from the tractor, "Sure slugger, go get your ball and our gloves, I'll be finished here in a minute"._

_She ran to her brother's room, surely he would be home… Another scene changes to the corral. Penny is sitting on the ground by her favorite horse. "OK boy, now that wasn't what I had planned". She picks herself up and brushes off the dirt. "Let's see if we can make it this time". She rides the horse around and starts to get up some speed and heads for the railed fence. Just before the fence she leans forward, holds the reins steady and the horse jumps and clears the top rail. Her father and brother clap from the side of the corral as the horse lands and Penny thrusts both hands in the air "yeah! I knew you could do it". She then leans forward and pats the horse on the neck as she puts her cheek next to his mane. _

_The scene changes, Penny sees herself standing in front of her mother with a smile on her face but worry in her eyes. "Momma, I'm so nervous"….. Her mom looks her in the eye holding her daughter's hand with a reassuring look." Penny, sweetie, you look beautiful. You'll be fine. Now you get up in that pickup. You're a member of the Corn Queen's Court, and we're so proud of you". _

_The scene changes again to Penny looking out the window of Kurt's Car as they pull away from her house. Tears in her eyes as she looks back at her parents on the porch holding each other. Her mother holding a tissue to her eye as her father looks on._

_Penny ran down to the kitchen. Her Mom was always there. The scene changes to Penny walking from apartment 4A to 4B with three of her friends. After a night of dancing, they popped their head into 4A so Penny could make a point to her friends about her quirky neighbors. "I told you, they are so into their video games and stuff, they tune everything else out. Anyway, the one with the glasses is Leonard. He's the one that I think has a crush on me, but that's ok, he's kinda cute. And he's such a nice guy". _

_Penny finds herself in the laundry room folding her clothes after she put Leonard's clothes in the drier. It had been about 45 minutes since he left to tell Stephanie that he was uncomfortable with the pace of their relationship….. Penny looks at Leonard, "You had sex didn't you"….Leonard sheepishly looks back, "Little bit"…. Penny looks at her watch thinking…."45 minutes… that a pretty long time…. and he had sex….and Leslie once called him a Magnificent Beast"…. HMMMM… _

_Penny feels a jolt, what is happening? All of a sudden it feels like she is being punched in the chest. More scenes pass by much quicker and less detailed. Not in any particular order. Just glimpses really. Being pissed at Sheldon for cleaning her apartment while she was asleep. Talking to Raj for the first time after he had a grasshopper. Leonard throwing up out the window of her car on the way back from their first dinner. Leonard in his Knights outfit coming back from the renaissance fair. Leonard kissing her on their first official date. Leonard helping her sort out her bills. Leonard leaving for the North pole. The look on his face as she jumped at him when he got back from the North Pole. GETTING THE SNOWFLAKE…..Their awkward first Sexual encounter. Breaking her bed when things were anything but awkward. Going out to dinner after introducing Bernadette to Howard. Seeing Leonard's face when they were at the bowling alley just before she ran out. Sitting on her couch feeling so alone and getting a text from Bernadette that Howard proposed. Climbing the stairs to the apartment being so pissed at Leonard for basically calling her stupid at the bar after the Dam Movie. Having Dinner with Leonard when he asked her out again. Holding Leonard's hand while the Doctor took off his sneaker when he shot his own foot. Visiting Leonard's lab, The Halloween Party, Telling Leonard She Loved him, Valentine's Day, Tenure, One particular Intimate night before he left for the North Sea, Leonard leaving for the North Sea…._

_At this point things seemed to slow down. She saw the ordeal in Korea, seeing him in the audience, the night of intimacy in the fishing village, escaping, going to work to see Bernadette, finding out about the babies, being pregnant, getting married to Leonard. She could still feel the peace and comfort when they were together that night. She could see the walk in the park and the rush to the Hospital._

_She could see her children with her in the nursery, She was breast feeding them, but they were not together. Then the scene changed again, she was sitting with two small children both blonde. The little girl with curls and glasses, the boy with straight hair a little messy smiling with a smile like Leonard's. They were blowing out birthday candles….._

_The scene changes again, this time she sees herself sitting with Leonard. They are all dressed for some gathering outside. It looks like a graduation ceremony. They look over at the processing group of Seniors. She sees two of them smile and wave at her. One is a petite girl with long very wavy blond hair and hipster glasses. The other is a tall blonde boy with the unmistakable smile that she has seen on Leonard's face so many times….. _

_Suddenly, she felt anther punch to her chest, the scenes of the children went away … Everything suddenly became bright white….._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Leonard slid down the wall trying to make himself as small as possible. His whole world seemed to be closing in on him. All he could think about was how his life had changed since Penny had entered it. There had been difficult times seeing her with other guys, but that wasn't her fault, at least not in the beginning. He was too insecure to tell her how he felt. Even when he did ask her to dinner the first time, he denied it was a date even though he suspected she had known his intent. He finally got the nerve to ask her to go out with him and then when she thought they should talk first, he sensed that she might have second thoughts, so he just kissed her. He had never done that with a girl before.

He thought of how he didn't really want to go to the North Pole just in case he would miss a chance to be with her. He remembered how happy he was for that wonderful eight months after he got back from the North Pole. He remembered how conflicted he was during his relationship with Priya, how it made him feel when he was asked to stay away from Penny. He remembered how easy it was to ask her out the second time after seeing her in her apartment with Bernadette and Amy even though he thought how it could turn out badly. He thought that he simply had no other choice. He needed to give them another chance. He remembered how much he didn't want to ruin the Beta Test Leonard and Penny 2.0 and took it slow.

He couldn't believe how stupid he was to propose during sex, and the awkward times just after it. He remembered how things got better after Penny had visited his lab. He remembered how it felt when she admitted she loved him and how hard it was to go away to the North Sea. He remembered the despair he felt about being captured and the elation of his escape.

He remembered learning of Penny's pregnancy, of meeting his new family, of getting married…..

It all seemed to be coming to an end. He heard from the other room "CLEAR!". And then he heard a terrible noise. Then again …."CHARGING…. CLEAR!"….

Now he tried to imagine how it would be without her in his life, taking care of a child…. Or maybe two children…. without her… it was a pain he couldn't bear… something he tried to push away… what would he do without her? Tears were now streaming down his face.


	33. Chapter 33

**Almost through this part... own nothing **

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Penny was back in the hospital room with her mother. Penny's mom sat her up and looked into her daughter's eyes. "Penelope, you know I would like nothing more than to sit here and take care of my baby girl, but you have some work to do. You have found a fine young man to spend your life with that adores you. And now you have two sweet little babies that need their Mommy. And Sweetie, you are going to be such a good Mommy. You already have been. Helping those babies and keeping them close until they were ready to go"._

_Penny put her head on her mother's shoulder. "But mom, just five more minutes"..._

_Penny's Dad came walking into the room wiping his hands on a rag and putting it in his back pocket. "Slugger, what seems to be the problem? You know better than this. There are chores that need tending to. We're gonna need to have a little help to get all this done. Leonard wanted to help, but now he says that he has to take care of those babies all alone. It's not like you to leave something not done, now let's get a move on"._

_Penny just looked at her parents. "I'm just so tired, I don't think I can do it any longer. I just want to rest"._

_Penny's mom got stern. "Penelope Hofstadter... This is NOT high school. You get up and get ready, it's time to go. Now let's go see your family". _

_Mary Cooper came over and the two mothers took Penny by the hands and walked her to the door of the room._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Code team had left. They had stabilized Penny and she was resting. All the monitors were hooked up again and they had let Leonard back in to be with her.

Leonard knew he was not supposed to get in the bed with Penny, but he couldn't help himself. He had almost lost her. He was leaning on Penny with his head just below Penny's breasts listening to her heart beat and holding her hand. Penny took her free hand and placed it on the back of Leonard's head and ran her fingers through his curls. "Sweetie, you need to get off my stomach, I'm a little sore".

Leonard practically fell on the floor. "PENNY? You're awake". Leonard leapt for the door. "Nurse...Nurse... She's awake...

Penny smiled. "Leonard, honey, come over here and give me some lovin... Have you seen the babies?... Aren't they beautiful"?

Leonard went to her side. "Whaa?... Yeah... They're unbelievable. Max is doing great and they say Jenny might be breathing on her own today. Penny, she's so tiny… You said they were beautiful….. How do you"…

Penny smiled and took Leonard's hand. "Long story…. She's gonna be just fine, you'll see".

* * *

Dr. Johnson came into the room. She quickly examined Penny and was pleased with what she saw. "Penny, this whole pregnancy has been one for the books. You are on pain meds so you may feel a little sore later. Just ask and they will give you what you need. We're going to keep you on blood pressure meds for now and we will put you in a private room, you need to keep the lights down. They will bring Max to you. I don't want you going to the nursery until we discontinue the IVs.

Penny looked at the doctor, "what about Jenny, when can I see Jenny"?

Dr. Johnson put the chart down. "Let me talk to Jack. We'll work something out. But, again, not before the IVs are out".

* * *

Leonard called his family to tell them that Penny had come out of the coma. His father was on a dig and couldn't be reached. However, the research assistant was more than happy for Leonard and said that she would relay the information. His sister and brother were actually relieved for him and wished Penny and him much luck and happiness. No plans were made to visit on either coast, but Leonard was happy to get at least some positive acknowledgement from his siblings.

When he called his mother, Beverly was really quite relieved that Penny had come out of the coma. "Leonard, I did not inform you, but I have been in contact with Penny's Physicians, as well as the Physician responsible for your daughter, purely on a Neuroscience basis of course, and we have been quite concerned. It does not surprise me at all that Penny has recovered as she is completely devoted to you and has a strong desire to succeed in all her endeavors. Also, I have no doubt that your little girl, if she has inherited any of Penny's attributes, will do just fine". Leonard thanked her for any efforts on her part and any help she may have been. He was really impressed that she had cared enough to show this level of concern for his family.

* * *

Later that evening, the nurse brought Max in to see Penny. She eagerly took him. Max had just been given a bottle feeding as no one expected Penny to wake so suddenly. As such, Max was in an extremely good mood. Penny held him close. She could hardly break her gaze. She held his little hand as he grabbed her finger. Penny un-swaddled him and Leonard helped her get one arm out of her gown so she could feel him against her bare chest.. it was the best feeling she could have ever imagined. Max let out a big yawn and Penny held him close so he could go to sleep. Leonard stood and watched his wife and son with awe.

* * *

Penny was visited by the shift nurse and schooled on breast feeding. Max had seemed extremely interested in the process. Penny looked up at Leonard, "He's definitely gonna be a boob man. Honey, could you set up that expresser machine over there"? Penny giggled, she thought it sounded like an espresso machine. Boy, she wished she could have a coffee right now. "I need to send some milk to Jenny. Who knew growing up on a dairy farm would be so appropriate".

Leonard chuckled, "Could we just say breast pump, your Dad would be so happy to know the family business is being passed on".

Penny joined in the laughter. "Did you somehow just call me a cow"?

Penny finished with Max and let Leonard hold him while she expressed for Jenny. When she was finished, Leonard passed Max back to his mother so he could cuddle and go to sleep.

* * *

Leonard took the milk to the ICU where they put it in storage. Jenny was doing much better than anyone had expected. The breathing tube was out but she was still on oxygen. She could tolerate small amounts of milk being tube fed as needed.

* * *

Later that night, Penny called her parents and had a very emotional call with her mother, thanking her for all that they had done. It was during this call that Penny learned that her mom had gone to church and prayed after Bernadette had called her. "Mom, I could feel that you were here. I don't know if I would have made it without you". Penny was crying. "Wait till you see them. Max is such a cutie. Leonard says Jenny is holding her own. I haven't seen her yet, I can't wait. Momma, I'm so worried".

Penny's mom was very calm. "Penny, Sweetie, from what you have said, you have the best doctors and the best hospital. You need to trust in them and in god. Jenny will be fine".


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for the reviews. Not many but loyal. I really appreciate them. I guess I own a little...**

**Max...**

As soon as Penny was cleared for visitors, Leonard brought their friends see her. Max could be in the room and everyone wanted to hold him. Bernadette, for some reason became very attached to holding the baby and was reluctant to ever give him to anyone other than Leonard or Penny. Every time Howard tried to hold him, Bernadette would see her chance at more baby holding time and steal Max away from Howard. Howard would never complain and just smiled as his wife would sway slowly from one foot to another.

Sheldon was particularly adept at quieting the crying baby, something that everyone was incredibly surprised at as he didn't particularly like physical contact. He attributed his new found talent to nothing more than "proper research into the required specialized techniques". Amy was getting a little jealous at all the holding Max was getting from Sheldon. She finally decided it was OK. After all, she was quite taken with the little fellow herself.

Raj was just so gentle with the baby and very emotional when he would hold him. Raj and Alex had started to see each other on a much more regular basis and had decided to be an exclusive couple. Alex was so happy for Leonard and by default Penny. She was still a little uncomfortable around Penny, but that was probably because of the stories she had heard from Raj and Howard about Penny's temper.

* * *

Penny's parents sent flowers and called every day to talk about the babies. Wyatt was ecstatic over the birth of his grandchildren and reassured Penny that everything would be fine with little Jenny. Penny just needed to give her a little time. Leonard's family had sent flowers. Beverly was the only one to call. And when she called, she only made an effort to talk with Penny. She had stated that "any pertinent information about the children would come from the individual actually to give birth and not from the casual observer to the process, to whom you could only get third party information from".

* * *

After a few days, they were starting to bottle feed Jenny and let Leonard hold and feed his daughter. A special bond was building between them. She was becoming Daddy's little girl.

* * *

After a week passed, Jenny was off contact restrictions. Penny was a regular visitor to the ICU and was getting ready to go home with Max. This was tearing her heart out because she didn't want to leave Jenny here alone. Penny had, however made quick friends with the shift nurses taking care of Jenny. One in particular was a gem. She would help Penny with any of the things she needed to make sure Penny had as much time as possible with Jenny. She had helped Leonard learn the bottle feeding and taught Penny as well. All the Oxygen changes were done when this nurse was available.

Everyone of their friends had been constant visitors over the last week and a half. They were on a first name basis with the ward staff. Howard's mom had sent food, Sheldon had told everyone the correct way to perform their duties and Bernadette made all the appropriate apologies.

* * *

When Max came home with Penny there were group dinners in apartment 4B so Penny did not have to worry about waking Max if he was sleeping. Sheldon had taken somewhat of a sour opinion of this practice as he was not comfortable about being away from "his spot" during dinner. He brought up the prospect of modifications to the roommate agreement yet again only to again be rebuffed by Leonard "Sheldon, I know this important to you, but please try to understand. We just brought Max home. We're trying to settle in just this little bit. Please, not now Sheldon". Leonard had moved in to 4B after the wedding and spent all his time with Penny supporting her and their new family. To help Sheldon cope with not being lonely, Penny would often bring Max over when he was not sleeping. Leonard just kept the stuff that didn't fit over in 4A.

Everyone could see that the space was enough for two but not three and certainly not four. Penny had set up a small bassinet in their bedroom so Max would be close. They would probably need another for Jenny when she would come home. They had all the baby things they needed, playpen, mobile, changing table and things like that. There just didn't seem to be enough room for all the things in Penny's apartment.

* * *

While Sheldon relished in the relative quiet, he didn't particularly care to be alone, and he was needed to calm Max on occasion when Penny and/or Leonard could not accomplish the task. Overall, he was becoming more and more comfortable being in the apartment alone. He had plenty of interaction with Penny when she would come over and walk Max around trying to quiet him because there was more room in 4A. And Leonard was always there to take him to work and whatever shopping was necessary. However, the roommate agreement issue was still not resolved and it was beginning to take a toll on Sheldon's mind.

* * *

Penny would stay home with Max until Leonard would come home from work and then she would race over to the hospital to see Jenny. Leonard would feed Max and put him down to sleep. When he was asleep, Sheldon would typically come over to babysit while Leonard would go to be with Jenny and Penny. If Sheldon was not available, Bernadette, or Raj would eagerly fill in.

* * *

Max was not a demanding baby, he still needed nightly feedings, but they were fairly evenly spaced at approximately four hours, giving his mother time to rest. Perhaps he knew just how grueling it was becoming on Penny to take care of one baby at home and one still in the ICU. Perhaps he was still trying to protect and help the sister he knew he had but could no longer experience close by. Penny often wondered if Max knew he had a sister and would always talk to him about little Jenny and how much fun it will be when she finally comes home.

The routine was becoming pretty standard, Max would begin to stir. Leonard tried to be as supportive as possible. He would get up every time Penny would, he would gather Max from the bassinet, and sit with her as she suckled Max. Leonard actually looked forward to these times. He was in awe of his beautiful wife. They would sit and talk of Max and Jenny, their futures and plans, their hopes and dreams. When Max was finished, Leonard would take him and hold him while Penny would express milk to take to Jenny. She was determined that Jenny get all the benefits of breast milk. Penny cherished the trips to Jenny so she could hold her and caress the tiny baby girl, but she hated that she had to leave her daughter when the time came.


	35. Chapter 35

**Own Max and Jenny, little else**

On this particular morning, as Penny was using the breast pump, and as Leonard was putting Max down, Penny started to cry. "Leonard, what are we doing? How can we keep this up? I'm so tired. I can't be the mom Max deserves because I have to keep running off to see Jenny. Jenny is so alone, she must think we don't love her. And, look at me... half my waking day, I'm hooked up to this... this... MILKING machine"... Penny put the breast pump down with a thud. "I feel like a piece of livestock….. and….I KNOW I'm neglecting you"... Penny is just short of sobbing. "I don't know how much more I can take".

Leonard put Max down and walked over to Penny. She had just finished expressing and put the milk into the fridge. Leonard brought his wife to the couch and held her as she snuggled close. "Penny, you are the best mom there is. Not many would do what you do. You are providing for both our children. It's not the best situation. Max is home and Jenny is not. You can only do so much. You said you didn't want to feed with formula. It would be easier on you if we at least supplemented with it. Max is getting as much attention as he needs. You're with him all day. I'm with him in the evening. The only thing he's missing is Jenny's companionship. Jenny is doing much better. She's not alone. She's the darling of the unit. You spend as much time with her as you can. As for me?... I'm fine. I see what you are doing for our family. I see the love you have for Max and Jenny. I see the hurt every time you have to leave her. I promise you, I don't feel neglected. If anything, I don't feel I'm doing enough. Please tell me if there is anything... and I mean ANYTHING... I can do.

Penny sighed deeply with halted gasps and snuggled a little closer lying on Leonard on the couch. "I'm sure I can think of a few suggestions in a couple of more weeks when I'm cleared. Thanks for all the support though, and I mean it, you already do so much. I'll think about the formula thing. But, for now, just some more of this would be nice".

Leonard leaned in to give Penny a tender kiss. Penny returned a kiss that became more passionate than Leonard had originally intended. Penny ran her fingers through Leonard's hair. Leonard's hands instinctively went to her waist and then pulled Penny's hips to his. He then moved one of his hands up her body to her breasts as her hand moved down between their legs. Suddenly Leonard's eyes shot open and he pulled away. He was breathing heavy. "Penny, honey, let's just go back to bed and get you some sleep while we can".

Penny reluctantly pulled away and stood up. "OK, but when we can"... She followed Leonard to bed and cuddled as close as she could with Leonard behind her. She could 'FEEL' that the kiss had the desired effect on Leonard. She felt bad for him, but it was a real morale booster for her, that she could still have that effect on her husband. Penny turned to Leonard. She kissed him gently and reached down between them. Leonard pulled back and started to protest. Penny put a finger to his lips to quiet his protest. Penny had taken care of Max, and had expressed milk for Jenny. Now, she was going to do the best she could to show Leonard how much he meant to her. "Shhh, just relax"…..

Penny knew all Leonard's sensitive areas and she treated each with loving care. Leonard shared as much with Penny as she would let him, kissing her and holding her close. She had also taken off all her clothes so every embrace was that much more enticing. She knew from experience that Leonard was a very visual person and she wanted him to enjoy what she hoped was a sight he hadn't seen in months. But her intent was for him to lay back and enjoy…. "Honey, please, let me do this for you. Don't worry, I'll call in your debts in due time. I can't wait…..

* * *

Leonard was extremely distracted at work that day. He couldn't help but thinking about Penny and the love he had for her and his new family. He couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Later that evening, Leonard met Penny in the ICU. When he walked in, he found Penny sitting in a rocking chair and breast feeding Jenny. Penny had the biggest smile on her face and a tear in her eye. "Leonard... Look... they said I should try... Look"... Penny then turned her gaze to her daughter…. "Jenny, Jenny, baby girl Mommy loves you so much". Penny closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness only a mother and her baby could truly know.

The unit nurse came in to talk to Leonard. "Jenny is doing very well. She has not had apnea, we have been reducing the oxygen to the incubator and she is tolerating that just fine. She is gaining weight, a little over four pounds now, and now she is exhibiting the ability to feed. She may be able to go home soon. I will enter this into a progress note and forward it to Drs. Johnson and Billings".

Leonard stepped away and looked at Penny. She was still feeding Jenny. Penny looked so peaceful, gently rocking, her eyes closed, smiling, taking in the experience of her daughter. At this moment, Leonard couldn't be happier.

* * *

Leonard and Penny met in the parking lot at the apartment. Leonard was about to enter the building when Penny took hold of his arm. "Honey, can we walk for a bit? Maybe down by the pond"? Leonard smiled and took Penny's arm in his. They walked the few blocks to the park arm in arm, Penny gently leaning on Leonard's shoulder and found the same bench by the pond they were sitting on before the babies were born.

Penny sat with her head on Leonard's shoulder. He had his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head as they just looked out onto the pond. "Leonard, thank you. Thank you for waiting for me to catch up in our relationship. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for not pressuring me. Thank you for being the man you are, the husband you are, the father you are. Thank you for giving my life purpose. Thank you for loving me, caring for me, supporting me even when I fail at everything. Thank you for giving me the two most beautiful babies in the world. That was amazing tonight, Jenny just latched on like she was a pro. It felt so good. Max is good too, but different. Jenny was so tender. It's amazing. They are so precious, I love them. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone. I was always so hesitant to get close to anyone. You changed all that, you changed me. Leonard, I love you so much, I can hardly put it into words".

Leonard kissed her head again. "Well, you're doing fine so far... Penny, you are the most amazing woman I know. You have drive and determination. You certainly haven't failed at everything. You have accomplished to make a self-insecure geeky guy rise above all his faults to be the happiest man on earth. You are the glue that holds our little band of misfits together. Without you there would be no Howard and Bernadette. Without you Amy wouldn't be half the woman she is becoming, especially with Sheldon. You are a good actress, someone will notice, just you wait. You're going back to school. You have already proven that you are the best mom there is. The most loving wife…. I can't thank you enough. I love you so incredibly much".

After just sitting in silence, looking up at the stars on this cool evening, Penny turned to Leonard and kissed him. She had no other words, and he didn't need to hear any. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. She used to have so much trouble telling him that she loved him. She didn't have to say it any more, although she often did. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She had once said "you know I love you", and he did know it. He probably did know then, but there was no doubt about knowing it now. Tonight, after gazing into those beautiful green eyes, he smiled at her, took her arm and they walked slowly back to the apartment.


	36. Chapter 36

**Don't own much, but here is a surprise or two...**

Six weeks had passed since Max and Jenny came into the world. It was time to take Jenny home. Leonard and Penny left for the hospital leaving Max with his Uncle Shelly.

* * *

After Penny and Leonard left, Sheldon called Amy and initiated the coded signal. "Elvis has LEFT the building". Within minutes, Amy and Bernadette entered the apartment and started decorating for the surprise coming home party for Jenny and Max. They were all excited when Penny first came home with Max, but they thought it would be a special surprise if they waited to have a party when Jenny came home too. They put up a banner, they blew up balloons, and they put up streamers.

Howard and Raj came up and knocked.

KNOCK...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...

KNOCK, KNOCK...

Bernadette went to open the door when she was stopped by Sheldon. "Hide... Hide... That's the wrong code"... The corrrect code is...

KNOCK, KNOCK...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...

KNOCK...

Amy interrupted. "Sheldon, we saw them leave. They are not going to be back for an hour at least". Bernadette opened the door for Howard and Raj who were carrying a double wide bassinet and a double stroller.

Sheldon laid out the plates and napkins on the coffee table. Amy asked "Sheldon, did you get a gift"? Sheldon turned and smiled. "Indeed I have". He then placed an envelope on his desk to be given at the appropriate time.

* * *

Leonard and Penny entered the ICU and saw all the staff standing with Drs. Johnson and Billings. Dr. John Johnson even showed up for the occasion. He had been kept in the loop by his wife. This was something the staff had done for all the "graduates" of the ICU upon discharge. This was a special day for them as Jenny was truly the darling of the ward. She was never a fussy baby and caused no trouble. In fact, if it wasn't for her tiny size, she would have gone home sooner. She excelled at each challenge they had given her. She came off the breathing tube early, she was weaned off oxygen early and she took to breast feeding almost from the very first chance. Penny was so proud of her daughter.

Penny hugged all the staff. There were a few special people Penny would miss the most. There was one nurse that spent many hours with Jenny. She had been there from the very beginning. She attended to the changes in care, and helped Penny with first bottle feeding and then breast feeding little Jenny. Her name was Alma. She was the sweetest thing. She spent the long difficult hours with Jenny when she was first born. Penny saved extra long hugs for Dr. Billings and Dr. Wendy Johnson for all the help they had been. There was a little party and the Hofstadter's waved goodbye. They were on their way to reunite Jenny and Max.

* * *

Leonard and Penny climbed the stairs to 4B. Leonard placed the bag of baby things by the door and went over to 4A to get Max from Sheldon. When he opened the door, all their friends jumped up and in a very hushed tone "whispered" SURPRISE!

Penny came in after Leonard carrying Jenny and smiled at their gathered friends. Amy and Bernadette quickly came over to see Jenny. Jenny was quietly sleeping. Leonard unwrapped the gift from Raj and Howard, the bassinet. Penny placed Jenny in and Leonard went to get Max. He placed Max gently in the bassinet with Jenny. Penny had a tear in her eye as she gazed down at her children together for the first time since they were born.

The group returned to the couch. Bernadette gave them the gift from herself and Amy explaining that the stroller was so they could take the kids with them for "ladies afternoons" in the park.

Sheldon walked over to his desk and took the envelope off his desk and handed it to Leonard. Penny was eating cake when she noticed the look on his face. Leonard was stunned.

Penny put her cake down. "What is it honey"? Leonard passed the paper to Penny who read it.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper here by designated as the lessor of apartment 4A does, on a temporary basis, transfer occupancy of said apartment to one Leonard Hofstadter, here known as the roommate, and family here by designated as the lessee. In return, the above mentioned lessor will take occupancy of apartment 4B until which time other arrangements can be made. At no time does the lessor relinquish his SPOT which is held in a condition of eternal dibs".

There was a collective gasp by the occupants of the apartment. Penny looked at him. "Sheldon... This is so sweet... Are you sure"?

Sheldon looked at the confused group. "Penny, it has become exceedingly apparent that your apartment is insufficient for your current needs. As your departure would inconvenience me, it is only logical that this arrangement be instituted. Leonard would therefore be able to continue with his duties which will be delineated in the soon to be completed Neighbor Agreement".

Penny's demeanor immediately changed. "Sheldon, if this is the same cockamamie agreement that you tried to force me to sign, so help me"….

Sheldon put his hand up to stop the deluge of comments that were about to be given. "Penny…. Penny…. Penny… Before you make any assumptions about the agreement, rest assured that there will be compensation on my part for all expected and agreed to actions on Leonard's part".

Penny was becoming irritated. "Leonard's part…. Leonard's part….. why are you singling out Leonard"?

Sheldon continued. "Tut… Tut… Leonard…, as the signatory, is responsible for little more than many of the already agreed upon tasks in the current roommate agreement. I, however, will compensate with babysitting duties, on an as yet to be determined schedule. Also, I would provide consult services such as disinfection, cleanliness, and general tidiness. You are not required to perform duties as your primary function will be the basic care and feeding of the other members of the family unit. A task that I am given to understand is exponentially more complex and time consuming with twins. In essence, you need your rest. In any event, at such a time when apartment living is no longer suitable, I as the lessor, have first option as to the disposition of apartment 4A….. As I have stated, my SPOT is in a condition of eternal dibs".

Penny then ran over to Sheldon and embraced him with a hug that was clearly too long in duration. The rest of the group just let out a collective sigh.


	37. Chapter 37

**OK, here is the end. I still own very little**

The following week was taken up by moving items from one apartment to the other. Everyone helped, even Sheldon. Considering that the move was his idea, he didn't even expect a PS3 in return for helping Penny move the entirety of her closet and shoe collection. Of course, it didn't help his expectation when Amy pointed out that they were moving an equal number of his things from 4A to 4B.

It was determined that game night would be held, as always, in apartment 4A. Therefore, the concurrent Ladies Night activities would be held in apartment 4B. Sheldon had some severe restrictions on alcoholic consumption and had laid out the disinfection rules and regulations if overconsumption occurred and there were undesired side effects. There were also strict rules on access to the bathroom if needed. A carefully defined path around his bed was noted restricting access to any comic books or other personal objects in his room.

The Babysitting schedule had still to be worked out with additional input from Raj, Howard, Bernadette and Amy. Everyone wanted their turn.

* * *

Penny found that having both babies home at the same time was not necessarily the most convenient situation. Leonard reminded her one evening that Spock once said "Having is not so pleasing a thing after all as wanting". Penny just smiled back at him and said, "well, if you ever WANT to have sex again, you will HAVE to stop quoting Star Trek".

* * *

Penny's days seemed to be filled with feeding, changing, putting them down, expressing milk, feeding, changing, putting them down, expressing milk, bathing them, feeding, changing, putting them down, expressing milk, all the while, trying to rest when she could. Leonard helped by cleaning the apartment, cooking and generally supporting Penny with whatever she wanted, whenever it was needed. Leonard would get up during the night, bottle feeding with the expressed milk when there was enough. He particularly loved that task. He would think back to the days in the ICU with Jenny. Max was much more particular and much preferred Penny.

The babies were growing rapidly and had a particular ability to get the urge to feed at the same time. This was very tricky because as small as they were. They could be quite vocal. If Leonard was home during the feedings, he would just take one and help with bottle feedings. Penny had tried to keep up with expressing when the babies were finished, but as her father would say, there's only so much milk a cow can give. Therefore, she had to buckle under and Leonard would supplement with formula.

* * *

One evening, Leonard had come home with Chinese takeout for Penny and himself. The Shamy was out for date night. Raj was out with Alex. Apparently, there was a new line of moisturizer on the market and he wanted to be first in line at the mall to get some. Howard and Bernadette were over at his mother's for brisket.

When Leonard walked into the apartment, he found Penny in the unenviable task of breast feeding both babies….. At the same time….. She was sitting in his chair next to the couch stripped to the waist. A site that normally would be something Leonard would fantasize about. She had made use of copious quantities of pillows in order to prop up the babies. Each of her children was positioned so their feet were under one of Penny's arms and she was holding each small head like she was carrying a football. Penny was leaning back with her eyes closed and had an extremely contented look on her face. Leonard broke out laughing and just said, "GO HUSKERS".

Penny, although not amused, could only smile back at him with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen on her as she was having the best time. She was so proud of herself. She cherished these close moments with her children. She once again wondered how she could ever have been afraid of the commitment she would make to Leonard and of the life together that she now hoped would last literally forever.

* * *

At the end of the day, the babies were fed and placed in their crib in Sheldon's old room. The room was painted with green around the base of the walls that looked like the fields back in Omaha with rolling low hills leading into a pale yellow that was the color of a soft sunshiny day. The yellow color led into a pale blue of the sky about one quarter from the ceiling with puffy white clouds that lead to the ceiling.

With Raj's help, the ceiling was painted with the patterns of the northern constellations in iridescent paint that would glow in the dark as the babies would fall to sleep. Right in the center of the ceiling was the North Star. Always to be there for their children so they knew they were safely home. Penny couldn't wait to hear Leonard teach them about the constellations in their room just as he had told the stories about them to her back in Nebraska. There were two cribs set up, but the babies were still small enough to be in one crib together. Penny placed them in the crib, Max at one end and Jenny at the opposite end.

* * *

Leonard took Penny's hand and led her to their room. He kissed her passionately on the lips and then gazed deeply into her eyes. Penny practically melted in his arms. They hadn't been together for months. They carefully removed each other's clothes. Penny took off Leonard' hoodie. Leonard removed Penny's tank top. They removed each other's Pants. Each item being shed followed by a warm embrace and soft kisses. It seemed that they had subconsciously planned wearing the same amount of clothing. Bra, t-shirt, panties, boxers. It didn't take much to get each other excited. This was a little embarrassing, but also comforting that they still had deep desires and wanted to satisfy each other. Sheldon had long complained of Penny's calls to a deity during coitus with Leonard. Mrs. Gunderson once heard all the action of a rodeo. But now, Penny and Leonard had learned that they needed only to be in each other's willing arms to satisfy their partner, their partner for life, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. A rather long make out session followed by tender massaging and caressing.

They were tender with each other this night. Softly kissing and stroking each other where they knew the other was most sensitive. It was neither the most passionate interlude they had had nor the longest. It was, however, a very special coupling, one that was one of the most satisfying they would have. They continued until they each reached blissful climax.

* * *

Penny lay on Leonard with her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulder and hers across his waist, their legs intertwined. Penny wanted to feel as much of Leonard as she could. She could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart and felt the slow raising and falling of his chest as he breathed. Leonard held her close taking in the green apple and vanilla oil scent of her and would place small kisses on her head and gently stroke her arm as he would think of just how lucky he was.

As they lay there, they suddenly heard a small squeak from the next room. Penny unwound herself from Leonard and grabbed her robe before going to the next room. Leonard followed quickly. He tied his robe and stood next to Penny putting an arm around her waist. She leaned back into him as they looked down on their children. The babies had gravitated toward each other so they were next to each other as if to know they were safe and comfortable, as close together as they were in their mother's womb, their two little heads touching and holding hands.

Penny turned and kissed Leonard. "I love you Leonard Hofstadter".

Leonard smiled and responded, "I love you Penny Hofstadter, so very much".

Raj thought the perfect number was 5,318,008, Sheldon maintained it was 73, but Penny and Leonard KNEW it was much less.

Penny and Leonard knew the perfect number was 2.

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know it was pretty much fluffy, I tried to put a fun and angst into it. I hope these two find their way to happiness in the end, I really think they need to be together. Who knows, Maybe Max and Jenny could return...**


End file.
